<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dreamt I was a dragon... by Fantasmal_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873685">I dreamt I was a dragon...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmal_writer/pseuds/Fantasmal_writer'>Fantasmal_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Auxilio no se que estoy haciendoooooooooooooo, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 4 Spoilers, we die like mens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmal_writer/pseuds/Fantasmal_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despertando de un largo viaje en tren, o en medio de la llanura en un día despejado. Cosas como esas pueden no ser tan impactantes la segunda vez que ocurren, he incluso, cuando se sabe que sucederá en un futuro a partir de esos detalles terminamos deseando por ellos... Aún cuando tengamos que pisar por cristal y carbón para llegar a nuestro destino deseado, nos terminan definiendo como persona.</p><p>Pero y si yo sueño con un tren y despierto en una llanura...</p><p>Y tu sueñas con una llanura y despiertas en un tren...</p><p>Cosas como esas... ¿Serán igual de importantes para ti como lo son para mí?</p><p>(En donde Robin y Yu cambian lugares, entre otras cosas)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom &amp; My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Hanamura Yosuke &amp; Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke &amp; Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una tarde despejada. El limpio cielo del crepúsculo teñía todo a su alrededor mientras que el viento se mesia levemente, llevándose con sigo momentáneamente las nubes del cielo.</p><p> </p><p>No había nade más que él.</p><p> </p><p>Completamente solo en la llanura</p><p>
  <em>(Completamente solo en medio del pueblo)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>¿No acaso había quedado con todos de verse en ******** para ******?, ya que ******* por ******</p><p><em>(¿Acaso no había ***** a ****** que ****** ?)</em> </p><p> </p><p>Sí él se encontraba aquí, seguramente *****</p><p>
  <em>(Sí él se encontraba aquí, no ******)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mirando con detalle lo que su vista le permitía, se puso a investigar.</p><p> </p><p>Buscando y buscando, él era la única persona que sabia que existía, de alguna manera, en ese lugar... Ni siquiera los pájaros se dignaron a decirle donde se encontraba. </p><p> </p><p>Solo se encontraba él y la soledad.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, ¿5 minutos?, ¿10?, ¿Media hora?, ¿Una hora?....</p><p> </p><p>.....¿Porque era que él estaba investigando?......</p><p> </p><p>muy simple, uno no aparece de repente en un lugar cuando estaba en otro, sobre todo porque él se encontraba en.....</p><p> </p><p>¿Donde decías que él estaba antes? Con ese pensamiento se detuvo en seco.... Claro que él sabía donde estaba antes de aparecer aquí, él estaba en....</p><p> </p><p>En....</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>De repente, pánico deseaba aflorar, ¡No!, no debes. El pánico en una situación como esta no es nada bueno, ¡Es más! el pánico no te dejara pensar bien la situación y posiblemente la situación empeoraría...</p><p> </p><p>Pongámonos a pensar un poco. Primero recapitulemos. Él se encontraba en un lugar anterior a este, el cual despertó de repente, y necesitaba salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. ¡Ya que...!</p><p> </p><p>Ya que..., ya que.... ,ya que..., yaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaqueyaque, ¡YA QUE...!</p><p> </p><p>¡No entres en pánico!.... Sin embargo no podia contener el pánico que estaba a flor de piel. Cada vez que lo intentaba, más sentía que olvidaba algo sobre sí, por que quería salir de aquí, donde debería de estar, a quienes deseaba ver... Podía sentir que lo más importante para el se le escurría de entre los dedos y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Cada vez que más intentaba luchar contra ese hecho y, recuperar, ¡O ya siquiera solo proteger lo que más amaba!, más rápido se escapaba. Esta situación lo frustraba y sobre todo lo aterraba.</p><p> </p><p>Él estaba completamente aterrado. Dime... ¡¿Si quiera es justo que algo tan preciado para ti se te sea arrebatado de la noche a la mañana y lo único que pedas hacer es solo observar?! No... no lo era. Los lugares, la gente, sus voces, los pequeños momentos, las angustias, las alegrías, el tiempo compartido, las amistades creadas, los sentimientos florecientes... Sí algo tan importante para ti puede ser olvidado tan fácilmente... ¿Sí quiera era importante para ti desde el principio?...</p><p> </p><p>Dolía, sobre todo el intentar recordar. Una voz dentro de sí le rogaba que no se rindiese y siguiera buscando una salida. Y lo intentaba, no deseaba olvidar.</p><p> </p><p>¡NO DESEO OLVIDAR!</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo dices que quién era él?</p><p> </p><p>Eso era lo más simple, realmente, y lo más importante.</p><p> </p><p>Él era...</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Tan fugas como lo era el crepúsculo estuvo en su boca su propio nombre. Él cual había dicho y le habían llamado tantas veces. Después del crepúsculo viene la noche, pero esta no viene acompañada de la luna o de las estrellas, quienes iluminan nuestro caminar en las más grandes penumbras. Esta era una noche sin estrellas y luna, tapada por una densa niebla, que ni siquiera te deja ver tus propias manos con facilidad. Tragándose todo a su paso a una alarmante velocidad.</p><p> </p><p>Y él corrió. Se negaba ha ser una ficha más en este vil juego que le habían impuesto. Corrió y corrió.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¡¡¡¡*****!!!!</p><p>
  <em>-¡¡¡¡¡*****!!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Él se giro, esa voz la conocía... ¡¡¡Conocía esa voz!!!, la razón por la cual quería salir de allí era por que ***********</p><p> </p><p>Lamentablemente en ese momento de vulnerabilidad la niebla traicionera aprovecha para abalanzarse sobre él, tragándolo sin dejar ni una salida posible, para que, todo se volviera negro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>¿Acaso podre volver a verte otra vez?</strong> </em>
</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>...Ahora ya no hay nadie quien pueda detenerme...</strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Por alguna extraña razón la idea de hacer un fanfic de estos 2 se me pasaba por la cabeza desde hace mucho.</p><p>Y tengo que admitir que no fue fácil inventarme una manera que me gustara de que Robin y Yu se conocieran, sobre todo animarme a publicar un fanfic.</p><p>Siento que cada vez que lo intento termino haciendo, a quien sea que estoy escribiendo muy OC, aparte mi ortografía nunca a sido buena ni tengo mucha confianza en mi redacción, (puedo equivocarme hasta 5 veces haciendo una copia del mismo texto, o repetir renglones completos de una sola idea sin darme cuenta, entre otras cosas.) pero sentí que seria una buena manera de mejorar tanto mi ortografía como mi redacción. Así que por favor, si algo esta mal escrito o creen que un personaje lo estoy haciendo muy OC, déjenmelo saber por favor. Se los agradecería mucho.</p><p>Sobre este fic... honestamente no se que estoy haciendo, pero tratare de darle algo de sentido a la historia (o por lo menos terminarla), aunque realmente no puedo prometer mucho.</p><p>Por lo menos espero que se entretengan algo sobre la fumada que me acabo de inventar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side A: Inicio, Déjà vu y un reencuentro distinto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En donde, técnicamente Rufure y Chrom se vuelven a conocer. Pero, ¿Esta puede ser una vida mejor?</p><p>Aparte, ¿Quién es "Rufure"?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Él se encontraba dentro de una oscuridad profunda que lo envolvía. Ésta lo apretaba y podia sentir que su cuerpo se encontraba adormilado. Parecía que la nada lo rodeaba...</p><p> </p><p>-¡Chrom, hay que hacer algo!- ¿Quién? Una voz retumbo entre la oscuridad. Como un rayo de luz partiendo la oscuridad, y esta voz estaba acompañada</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y cuál es tu propuesta?</p><p>-Pues... no lo sé- Dos voces tenían una conversación, ¿acaso estaban hablando de él?... Si... había voces, entonces eso quiere decir que él estaba en algún lugar, ¿verdad?... En ese momento tomo conciencia de que él realmente estaba dormido, o algo por el estilo, y que ahora, gracias a la voz, se estaba despertando. La pesadez de su cuerpo lo tentaba a seguir durmiendo, pero, tarde o temprano tenia que despertar. Así que decidió intentar abrir sus parpados... De poco a poco fue distinguiendo el cielo azul y 2 puntos amarillo y Azul. Hasta que sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y diviso a 2 personas.</p><p> </p><p>Eran un chico y una chica</p><p> </p><p>La chica vestía una especie de vestido amarillo con corset café, sus ojos eran azules, como el claro cielo que estaba sobre de ellos, su pelo era de una tonalidad más pálida que su vestido, pero seguía siendo amarillo. Cuidadosamente acomodado en 2 coletas con una especie de adorno para el pelo, este era blanco...</p><p> </p><p>Su pelo era rubio y no castaño... aparte era más corto, o por lo menos esa impresión daba...</p><p> </p><p>El chico era más alto que ella. Este portaba ropa del mismo azul oscuro que el de su pelo... Sus ojos también eran azules como los del hermoso mar abierto en un día de calma. Lo que llamaba la atención era su hombro izquierdo, este estaba descubierto y tenia un raro símbolo en este. Estaba compuesto por una especie de gota, la cuan estaba rodeada de un semi circulo, que en sus extremidades tenia dos líneas que se salían diagonalmente, de manera curva y afilada al final. Como lo que hace uno al dibujar el esqueleto de una ala. En el centro del semi circulo tenia un pequeño piquito. Al contrario de su lado izquierdo, el derecho poseía una hombrera, la cual ayudaba a sostener la capa que colgaba de él.</p><p> </p><p>Honestamente lo que le llamaba la atención no era la interesante elección de vestimenta, (cosa que si, le llamaba la atención... pero no solo era eso) sino el hecho de que le conocía.... Pero eso...</p><p> </p><p>Ambos notaron que se encontraba despierto y dirigiendo si atención a él. Claramente él se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que ellos 2 estaban de pie. Ambos le vieron amablemente y con alivio...</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo en el chico se notaba algo diferente en su mirar, a diferencia de su compañera. Era alivio, pero... no el alivio cuando vez que un desconocido estaba bien...</p><p> </p><p>Sino el alivio que sientes cuando un ser querido, que esta en el hospital por un accidente, se ha despertado, y el doctor te da un buen diagnóstico. Su cuerpo caprichosamente se movía hacia ese amplio océano de sus ojos, deseaba perderse en ese basto altamar, mientras que la nostalgia y la melancolía lo abromaban... sentimientos y deseos que no eran suyos. Era extraño, como si esto lo viviera en 3ra persona, aunque claramente él fuera quien veía a este hombre. El sentimiento (suyo) de duda sobre si este era su cuerpo lo inundo... se sentía como si fuera un sueño. Pero eso no podia ser, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>¿Acaso él no se acababa de levantar?</p><p> </p><p>-Ah, veo que has despertado- Fue la señal de que le trajo a la realidad</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué tal?- Él, aun no completamente en la realidad, decidió asentir con la cabeza, de manera que se entendiera que él la escuchaba y dar una respuesta positiva</p><p> </p><p>-No es que el piso sea el mejor lugar para dormir, ¿sabes?- Dirigiéndose hacia él extendió su mano</p><p> </p><p>-Dame la mano- y se la ofreció, él dudo un poco. debido a que la sensación de letargo todavía estaba presente en él, aparte... había un sentimiento que cada vez que escuchaba su voz se agudizaba más y más, y como su cuerpo  contradictoriamente quería perderse en sus brazos, mientras que la otra le decía que con solo tomar su mano era suficiente... lo que si no era contradictorio era el  sentimiento de que podia confiarle la vida a esta persona... Lo que causaba que el sentimiento de que esto era un sueño aumentara, lo que lo llevo a la confusión...</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto afecto por una persona, y sin embargo, sentir que esa emoción no era suya?... Con solo ese pensamiento sentía culpa, como si esos gestos no eran para él.</p><p> </p><p>La manera en que lo miraba y le hablaba no ayudaban... Él le veía como si fuera alguien muy importante en este mundo. ¿Sera acaso esa la manera en la que un padre mira a su bebé recién nacido?...</p><p> </p><p>Decido, dentro de su confusión interna, que le haría caso a (¿su?) cuerpo. Y tomo su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Al pararse lo primero que noto era que el hombre que le había ayudado a levantarse era más grande que él... pero no en el sentido de que lo fuera... si no en el que su vision se había vuelto más baja.</p><p> </p><p>¿No deberían tener la misma altura?</p><p> </p><p>Mirándolo más de cerca, dentro de si nacieron 2 sentimiento completamente opuestos. Él definitivamente conocía a este hombre y a la vez no... El susodicho parecía satisfecho con el hecho de que se había levantado. Por la cercanía de repente se sintió tímido, sus mejillas, traicioneramente se coloraron un poco por esto. Su acompañante no parecía notarlo o darle importancia, él estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Le sonrió y le pregunto:</p><p> </p><p>-¿Te encuentras bien?- Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿lo estaba?... Eso no lo sabia, sin embargo no creía que él preguntaba por todo el desastre interno que era él, sino de su condición física. Así que iría por lo ultimo, inconscientemente respondiendo:</p><p> </p><p>-S-si... Gracias Chrom- ¿Chrom?, ¿acaso el nombre de este hombre? Al parecer, ya que su satisfacción y sus ojos se alegraron más. Se notaba que trataba de controlar lo que realmente sentía, aparte había un aire de cautela, que iba y venia. ¿Por qué?, era obvio que él lo conocía, entonces, ¿por qué la cautela?... mejor dicho</p><p> </p><p>¿Él conocía a este hombre?</p><p> </p><p>¿Era quizás por eso la cautela?, si se conocían, ¿quizá habría pasado algo entre ellos, algo delicado, por la que se mantenía cauto hacia él, aunque, claramente se podia notar su felicidad al verle?</p><p> </p><p>No lo sabia... Había muchos cabos sueltos.</p><p> </p><p>Por la misma cautela en su mirada, pudo intuir que por eso necesitaba estar seguro, razón por la que preguntó:</p><p> </p><p>-Ah, ¿entonces sabes quién soy?- <em>"¿Le conozco?"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>¡Si!</em> </strike>
</p><p>...No...</p><p> </p><p>Una voz dentro de él le indico que no, una voz que podia estar seguro que era suya. Sin embargo la contradictoria afirmación solo lo confundió más, y, sin desearlo se filtro al exterior, mostrando una pisca del desastre interno que tenia. Esto lo supo porque el hombre lo miro con preocupación. Realmente cada vez que lo mirara seria una montaña rusa de emociones, ¿eh?</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo este hombre (confirmado como Chrom) deseaba conocer la verdad, y él no era quien para impedirlo. Él nunca le negaría la verdad a quien se la pidiese, aunque fuese dolorosa. Por eso honestamente contestó:</p><p>-...No lo sé</p><p> </p><p>-¿Oh?- Levanto la ceja... supongo que debería elaborar</p><p> </p><p>-...Cuando te veo... Una parte de mi dice que te conoce... Sin embargo la otra...- Chrom pudo intuir a que se refería, por lo que se mantuvo neutro. Sus ojos le miraban esperanzados, talvez por eso espero pacientemente a que terminara. La culpa le invadió, era como golpear a un cachorro contra la pared. Pero mentirle ha un desconocido, que solo había sino nada más que amable con él seria más cruel. Sobre todo si era un conocido, que, al parecer le tenia en gran estima, así que decidió ser lo más directo que pudo:</p><p> </p><p>-La otra parte me dice que nunca te había visto antes.</p><p>-Ya veo...-Le miro con una sonrisa compasiva, pero también estaba dolido, trataba de ocultar ese sentimiento, pero no pudo, ya que las miradas con cejas levantadas de sus acompañantes se dirigieron a Chrom. La chica con preocupación y desconcierto, mientras que el hombre con sospecha, pero con desconcierto también.</p><p> </p><p>Era de esperarse, ambos no lo reconocían. Chrom luego función el ceño, parecía estar pensando en algo, cosa que ocasiono que pensara en voz alta.</p><p> </p><p>-Si que es raros sí...</p><p>-¿Chrom?-Pregunto la chica, preocupada, este no lo noto y siguió -Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le miro fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo confirmar algo. Por alguna extraña razón, le daba la impresión de que sabia algo, pero necesitaba comprobar sus sospechas. Esas eran preguntas que él no podia contestar...</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué no podia contestarlas?</p><p> </p><p>Trato de concentrarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impedía, y empezó a entrar en pánico. Chrom noto su reacción de dolor y si acerco preocupadamente a él.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¿Hey, te encuentras bien?!- Chrom puso su mano en su hombro y se utilizó como soporte. Su cuerpo no lo rechazó, todo lo contrario, intuitivamente buscaba su protección, sentia que se desmayaria del dolor, tenia la mano en su cabeza y podia sentir como el agudo dolor se expandía cada vez que intentaba recordar- Lissa, ¿puedes preparar tu bastón?</p><p> </p><p>-Estoy en eso- La chica (que al parecer se llamaba Lissa) también había notado su reacción, ella se encontraba levantando un bastón algo peculiar, no era como los que se utilizan al caminar o cuando haces gimnasia. Éste era distinto, era más largo, como de medio metro, poseía una esfera de la cual emanaba una luz verdosa y sus adornos metálicos lo hacían destacar más. Era el típico bastón que uno esteraría de un rpg.</p><p> </p><p>-Hmm... No parece que tenga alguna herida, o sangrado interno...- Dijo Lissa pensativa -¡Al contrarío! ¡Él se encuentra perfectamente bien!...-Decía desconcertada.</p><p> </p><p>-No puedo recordar mi nombre....</p><p>-¿Mmmm?- Todos se giraron hacia él.</p><p>-¡N-No puedo recordar mi nombre!- Sin querer, dejo escapar sus sentimientos en sus palabras-Como me llamo, quien soy. Cada vez que lo intento mi cabeza duele...- Tratando de recuperar el control, o algo de la compostura que le quedase, se giro a Chrom, si su cuerpo confiaba tanto en él... Él podría ayudarle, ¿verdad? Podia confiar en él, ¡¿verdad?! Se sentía completamente avergonzado por esta situación, nunca le gusto ser una carga para los demás y no ser útil le frustraba mucho... Pero en esta situación debía tragarse su orgullo. Así que le miro a los ojos y dijo: -Dime... ¿<em>Tú</em> sabes quien soy?- Chrom intentaba mantenerse estoico, pero no podia del todo, le miraba compareciente y con culpa. Como cuando se rompe tu objeto más preciado, y sabes que el culpable fuste tú. Chrom era el centro de atención ahora. Se mordió los labios dudoso, así estuvo unos segundos, que se siguieron eternos -No... lo siento, no creo que nos conoscamos...-</p><p> </p><p>Mentira... Sin embargo entendía el porqué de su respuesta. Si tratar de recordar su nombre le dio esta reacción, ¿qué pasaría si le decía que si se conocían?, ¿tendría una reacción similar, o peor? Tratar de forzar estas cosas era incierto y no podía saber si, al recordar algo, podría crear una reacción que empeoraría las cosas. Sin embargo estaba seguro que Chrom sabia algo, pero decidió respetar su decisión, y, tratando de recobrar la compostura dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-Ya veo...</p><p> </p><p>-Mmmm... He oído hablar sobre esto ¡Se le llama amnesia!</p><p>-Se le llama ¡Patrañas! Disculpadme pero, ¿de verdad queréis que crea que usted y mi señor Chrom no se conocéis?</p><p>-Frederick...- Respondió Chrom, tratando protectoramente de defenderlo. Frederick era un hombre con cabello castaño, el más alto de los 4 (mira que ahora si que eso era injusto),portaba una armadura azul palido con toques blancos. Éste por fin hacia conocer su presencia, y continuo.</p><p>-Entiendo, mi señor. Pero debo poner un "pero" en este asunto. Puedo ver él repentino afecto que <em>convenientemente </em>siente por este extraño. Mi señor es amable y vuestra preocupación hacia los demás es de admirar, pero disculpadme si os ruego cautela, sobre todo...-Le volteó a ver, con una mirada inquisidora- Sobre todo si el susodicho <em>convenientemente </em>lo hemos encontrado desmayado por el camino por el cual andábamos y, <em>casualmente</em>, dicho extraño este vestido con ropa que <em>solo</em> los seguidores de Grima, los cuales son de <em>Plegia, </em>utilizan.-</p><p> </p><p>¿Plegia?, ¿qué es eso?</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ja! ¡Incluso finge ignorancia sobre no saber que es Plegia! Me quito el sombrero ante usted, extraño, he de admitir, usted es un actor de primera.- Dijo Frederick aún sin creer en lo que había escuchado. Al parecer sus dudas las había dicho en voz alta y no había notado eso. Pero ya sabia a donde quería llegar.... Frederick se volteo hacia Chrom, su preocupación y escepticismo se dejan notar en su voz-Mi señor, por vuestro bien, le ruego que no me ordenéis que haga la vista gorda a algo que claramente grita a voces que no es de confiar...-</p><p>La preocupación e insinuaciones de Frederick estaban justificadas. Este  "Plegia" del que hablan, debe de ser lo suficientemente peligroso como para que, cuando alguien se refiera a él, sea una señal de sospecha. Chrom también parecía entender  esto mismo, por lo cual dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo vuestras preocupaciones Frederick, sin embargo, nuestro deber como Custodios es proteger y ayudar a las personas de bien, pero también dar una mano a gente que lo necesite, independientemente de su procedencia.-Miro a Frederick a los ojos, era una mirada comprensiva y amable.</p><p>-No le pido que descarte vuestras preocupaciones, o haga la vista gorda ha este asunto, todo lo contrario, sin vos, ¿de cuántos aprietos no hubiéramos podido salir ilesos?.- Chrom amablemente, y aun preocupado le volteo a ver, luego, este volteo a ver a Frederick y continuo- Estamos a mitad de camino de un pueblo, ¿que pensáis si lo llevamos allí he intentamos llegar al fondo de este asusto?-</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Lissa como Frederick lo vieron, incrédulos por las palabras que les había dicho. Parecía algo que era raro ver en Chrom. Frederick, se vea algo conmovido por sus palabras. Cerro los ojos, meditando lo que acaba de escuchar. Luego los abrió, este asintió con la cabeza- Aún así mi señor, os ruego la máxima de las cautelas. Puede que si, nos encontramos a mitad de camino de una aldea, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos protegidos del peligro.-</p><p> </p><p>Luego le volteo a ver, esta vez con una mirada menos severa- Perdonadme si no os creo, extraño. Puede que vuestro dolor y vuestra situación sea la que vos clamaís ...-Exhaló un poco y continuo- Pero eso no desmerita el hecho de que esta pueda ser una premeritada emboscada.-</p><p> </p><p>-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Lissa, más aliviada-Así no solo estaremos más seguros.- Se giro hacia él y continuo.</p><p>-Tambien, si todavía no te encuentras del todo bien, ¡podremos hacer una examinación más completa! En casos de amnesia, no es bueno presionar al paciente, ¡y claramente ese es tú caso! ¡Así que andando!- termino animada, Chrom animo a que los siguiera.</p><p> </p><p>-Ven.- Dijo, ofreciéndole apoyo.</p><p>-Te explicaremos todo mientras que caminamos, ¿te parece bien?, ¿ó necesitáis un momento más antes de caminar?-</p><p> </p><p>Negó con la cabeza. Honestamente, era una posición y situación en la cual no podia poner un pero en este asunto. Tanto Frederick como Chrom habían dejado sus intenciones bien claras. No buscaban amenazarlo, pero, a juzgar por el contexto, Plegia era un lugar, el cual, por algo que era fuera de su conocimiento, al ver gente de allí tenias que pensar 2 veces antes de ayudar. Lo que quería decir que... aunque lo ayudaran, no podían bajar la guardia con él. Eso... era algo triste, la verdad ¿Qué habrán hecho los plegianos como para que se tenga que tratar este tema así cuando están involucrados?, ¿sera por eso la cautela de Chrom de hace rato?.... Algo le decía que no era eso. Sobre todo la manera en que lo trataba.... Si no era eso... ¿Qué era entonces?</p><p> </p><p>Al parecer la verdad estaba fuera de su alcance por el momento. Simplemente habían muchas piezas sueltas y cabos por resolver. Así que por el momento no insistiría más... Hasta que por fin llegara él momento de actuar. En cambio, le afirmo a Chrom que se encontraba bien.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Seguro?- Preguntó, reafirmando la amabilidad que le había mostrado hasta ahora.</p><p>- Puede que la situación no sea de lo más favorable, pero aún así, si te sientes mal podéis decirme, ¿sabes? No pienso forzaos a exigirse demasiado cuando claramente puede ocasionarle daño- Puede que por eso no haya sido 100% honesto con él anteriormente, pero se sentía alagado por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.</p><p>La manera en que lo miraba, como si el fuera la cosa más importante; lo trataba con él cuidado del de un padre trataría a su recién nacido, y, la manera en la que hablaba, amable y comprensiva. Podía entender el sentimiento contradictorio que anteriormente se había presentado. Si alguien era tratado con el mismo mimo con el cuan Chrom lo trataba a él....</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>....No le sorprendería que alguien callera completamente enamorado de él....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-Estoy bien... L-Lo siento si te he causado tantas molestias...- Su situación le apenaba y lo frustraba bastante. Ambos empezaron a caminar, Frederick muy de cerca a ellos y Lissa acompañándolo</p><p>-No os preocupéis, mi querido amigo, Frederick "el cauto" aquí presente puede llegar a ser duro, pero tiene buena fe. Puedéis garantizarlo.</p><p>-No sabéis como me alagan y me honran vuestras palabras, mi señor- Frederick realmente estaba alagado, con una reverencia también lo demostraba- Puede que me repita, pero perdonadme si no me he posible fiarme de vuestra palabra. Debido a nuestra posición alguien de nosotros debe de ostentar por mantener el mínimo de cautela.</p><p>-Entiendo perfectamente, Frederick-san. Si yo estuviera en su situación, haría exactamente lo mismo.- En eso, llegó a una conclusión.</p><p>- ¿Eso por eso que custodian?, ¿por eso la armadura?</p><p>-¡Ja, ja! Como puedes ver, el peligro puede acechar en cualquier parte.- Chrom luego recordó.</p><p>- Has dicho que no sabias que era "Plegia", ¿verdad?- Él asintió. Esta vez fue Frederick quien continuo:</p><p>-Plegia es el país vecino del Sacro Imperio y la principal razón por la cual los caminos se an vuelto inseguros últimamente. Hostigando a los pueblerinos y animando, o incitando bandidos a saquear pueblos.... ¿He de asumir que tampoco conocéis el Sacro Imperio?</p><p>-¿Es donde estamos?-Él asintió, suspirando un poco y con la guardia aún alta. Pero esta vez manera de hablar no era tan dura como la de antes.</p><p>-Correcto, este es el Sacro Reino de Ylisse. La Venerable, Emmeryn, es quien gobierna por estas tierras. ¿Deseas saber algo más?- No se le ocurría que más preguntar, y dudaba que Frederick pudiera responder sus verdaderas incógnitas. Así que negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-¡Bien! Ya que las dudas an sido resueltas ¡Creo que ya va siendo hora de presentarnos!, ¿no creéis? Puede que ya hayas escuchado nuestros nombres, ¡pero siembre es bueno mantener formalidades!.- Dijo Lissa. Supongo te ella tiene razón. Nunca esta de más presentarse. ¡Aparte! Si eso le ayudaba a recordar algo, era más que bienvenido</p><p>-Bien, entonces permitidme empezar las formalidades.- Dijo Chrom y Lissa le cedió la palabra - Mi nombre es Chrom, pero parece que ya sabes eso- él asintió.</p><p>- Y veo que ya empiezas a ubicar a Frederick "el cauto"- Su atención se torno a mencionado, el cual hizo una pequeña reverencia, él la contesto con la suya. Brazos pegados a los costados he inclinando la mitad de su torso hacia abajo, esto hizo levantar una ceja a Chrom, pero rápidamente lo oculto.</p><p>-Será todo un honor ostentar ese titulo, mi señor- Girándose hacia él contesto. -Ojala nos hueramos presentado en mejores condiciones, pero por ahora bastara- Él asintió con la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>-Y la esta delicada joven de aquí es mi hermana pequeña, Lissa</p><p> </p><p>-¡Hey! ¡¿A quén llamáis "delicada"?!- Esta se giro- Por favor ignorad a mi hermano, puede llegar a ser un bruto- Juguetonamente añadió- ¡Por eso, momentos como los que acabáis de presenciar hace rato son muy raros! ¡No deberías acostumbrarte a verlo así tan seguido!</p><p>-Mira que ahora si que eso fue innecesario- Contesto Chrom en modo de protesta, pero con el mismo humor con el de Lissa.</p><p>-¡Pero sabes que tengo razón!-Él soltó una pequeña risa por eso. Se podia ver que ellos se apreciaban mutuamente. Lissa después se dirigió a él.</p><p>-Dime, ¿comó te encuentras? ¿Haz podido recordar tu nombre?</p><p>-...No...- Lo había intentado antes, pero el dolor de cabeza empezaba cuando lo intentaba. No quería crear otra escena como la de hace unos minutos, así que decidió no forzarlo. Preocupar a la gente nunca le a gustado. Lissa, mirándolo empáticamente dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces, si no te molesta, ¿está bien si te ponemos un nombre temporalmente? Cuando recuerdes tu nombre, ¡podremos cambiarlo a ese!, ¿qué te parece?-</p><p> </p><p>No era una mala idea. No tener un nombre es un inconveniente. <strike>(Además, es cansado siempre leer él cuando hablan de una persona.)</strike> Así que asintió y dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-No suena a una mala idea</p><p>-¡Perfecto!-Dijo Lissa- Entonces te llamaremos.... mmmm....</p><p>-"Rufure"...-Dijo convencido, como si supiese que ese era su nombre. Todos voltearon a ver a Chrom.</p><p>-Podemos utilizar temporalmente el nombre "Rufure", y cuando descubramos tu verdadero nombre, podemos llamarte como tal.- Algo inseguro dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-¿N-No te gusta?</p><p>-"Rufure" esta bien para mi- Contestó "Rufure".</p><p> </p><p>Por ahora ese nombre le bastaba. Una voz interior le dijo que ese no era su nombre, y se sorprendio. Supongo que momentáneamente habia resuelto un misterio... pero salia otra duda. Si la voz interna tenia razón... ¿Puede que Chrom no supiese <em>realmente </em>quién era <strong>él?</strong> Todavía era muy pronto para decir, pero era un buen inicio.</p><p>-Mmmm...-Lissa miro a ver a Chrom por un momento y luego se volteo a "Rufure"- ¡Perfecto! ¡Un gusto en conocerte Rufure!-"Rufure hizo la misma reverencia que con Frederick, mientras asintió.</p><p>-Un nombre con estilo de Chon'sin, ¿eh? Una interesante elección, si me permitid comentar</p><p>-¡Tengo que admitir que le queda como aniño al dedo! La manera de hablar y la reverencia realmente recuerdan a las personas de Chon'sin. Realmente Chrom anda en una interesante racha, ¿No creéis lo mismo Frederick?</p><p>-He de estar de acuerdo con vos, mi señora. Realmente interesante...-Dijo mientras le dedico una mirada interesante a Chrom. Este se sonrojo un poco</p><p>-¿Tan poca fe me tenéis?-Dijo- Siempre podem- No pudo terminar esa frase, ya que los ojos de Lissa se abrieron tal platos, luego apunto lo que parecía ser una aldea ("Rufure" en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban ya muy cerca de este pueblo desde que se despertó). Ella alarmada dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-¡Chrom! ¡Mira!- Todos voltearon a ver donde Lissa estaba apuntando.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Maldición! ¡¡El pueblo esta en llamas!!- Dijo como algo de frustración en vez de sorpresa... no como algien que predice que va a suseder, sino como alguien que sabia que <em>iba </em>a suceder, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo.</p><p> </p><p>- Esos desgraciados bandidos ya están aquí... ¡Frederick, Lissa, Rufure! ¡En marcha!- "Rufure"  se sorprendió al ser también incluido en la enumeración, como si Chrom estuviera seguro que él también iría. Tampoco es que estuviese en contra. Él intentaría ayudar a los demás, independientemente de intentar regresarle la amabilidad que Chrom le dio.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Esta vos seguro, mi señor?- Frederick dijo levantando la ceja.</p><p>-¡No hay tiempo para discutir esto Frederick! Además, nosotros 3 no somos suficientes. ¡Necesitaremos de todas las manos que podamos usar!- Chrom miro a "Rufure".</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Puedes pelear?-</p><p> </p><p>Inconscientemente asintió. Se sorprendió por este hecho, pero "Rufure" no hizo nada para corregirlo. Había decidido que iba a ayudar.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces esta decidido ¡En Marcha!-</p><p> </p><p>Y así fue como los 4 corrieron en auxilio</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero no haber exagerado mucho a los personajes. Para dar un poco de contexto, este es una especie de NG+, pero que no aplica mucho para los avatares. Por así decirlo.</p><p>Básicamente, Chrom recuerda los sucesos ocurridos en Awakening y ahora tiene que romperse la cabeza para evitar el fin del mundo (otra vez) sin causar posibles cambios catastróficos en el tiempo, que puedan ayudar a Grima. (Oh boy)</p><p>Espero que eso se allá podido transmitir bien en lo que acabo de escribir.... Entre otras cosas.... Como sea. Los stats de Chrom serian igual que en los del prologo original. Solo con 15% más de evasión/critico y que conseguir experiencia sea 10% más rápido.</p><p>Esto es porqué, aparte porqué creo que puede balancear un poco las cosas, mi idea de este NG+ es el siguiente:</p><p>Hard/Casual -&gt; Lunatic+/Classic</p><p>Con Casual, en este caso, me refiero a que por x o y razón, siempre estaba a la mano posiciones, bastones, o algo que los ayudara a sobrevivir. Aparte de que las armas tenían más usos. De manera en que, técnicamente, nunca estaban en peligro de muerte. A lo mucho de una lesion grave, pero de allí a más párale de contar. Ahora no, y gracias a ese reseteo. los stats de Chrom se redujeron estrepitosamente.</p><p>Chrom no va a ser el único con NG+, por cierto. Pero por ahora, de entre los Custodios, él es el único. Todavía debo organizar bien mis ideas, pero por ahora lo dejare así. <strike>(Ahora solo falta ver si logro expresarlo bien)</strike></p><p>Pienso dividir los capítulos entre:</p><p>Lado A <strike>(o "Side A" porque luego las cosa en ingles pegan más)</strike> es completa y exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de "Rufure"</p><p>Y como intuyen, Lado B (side B) de Yu. Otros puntos de vista, exclusivos o en conjunto, serán aparte. </p><p>Tengo que admitir. Este capítulo salió completamente distinto como había planeado en su principio. Creo que porqué, cuando lo empecé ha hacer por primera vez, hice la traducción desde el ingles, ya que esa es la versión del juego que tengo. Pero luego recordé que había una version española, y este fue el resultado. Así que posiblemente, sobre todo en escenas de pelea, si ven a un Wyner Lord que tenga un Killing Axe, una Lanza de Plata y un Elixir, equipado con Selene, Astra y Vangate+... Ya saben por que. Espero que no les moleste.</p><p>Creo que eso sería todo, espero que se les allá gustado. </p><p>Gracias.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Side B: |11 de abril | Yo soy......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Sabias que hay más de mil y un usos para una caja mágica? Por ejemplo, ¡hay unas grandes y pesadas que pueden mostrar personas adentro! Otras son más pequeñas y aparatosas, pero estas pueden reproducir sonidos humanos y hacer conversaciones. No puedes hacer conversaciones tu con ellas, ¡pero puedes escucharlas! La utilidad de lo que digan es meramente desde tu punto de vista (o el azar. En lo personal, creo que ambos.) </p><p>¡Incluso hay cajas mágicas que pueden cocinar cosas en un instante! </p><p>¡Tambien hay montruos hechos de metales!, del tamaño de un Wyvern adulto (no confundir con un dragón, esos son más altos que esas construcciones, las que parece que con su sola presencia rasgan el cielo .), su rugido es igual de fuerte (pero agudo) que ellos y de su interior salen o entran personas. Supuestamente para dirigirse a donde desean ir. </p><p> </p><p>Si fuera yo, les sugeriría prudencia, puede que sus pobres oídos no aguanten todo el sonido al mismo tiempo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*chucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucu*</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>*chucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucu*</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Podia sentir como su cuerpo era sacudido levemente de un lado a otro, mientras un sonido muy molesto se colaba por sus oídos, retumbando en ellos y no dejándolo dormir muy bien que digamos.</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>*chucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucuchucu*</p><p>
  <em>"...."</em>
</p><p>El sonido del viento moverse rápidamente y el molesto sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos se mezclaban entre si, obligándolo a despertarse en contra de su voluntad. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, recuperando la conciencia.</p><p> </p><p>Por reflejo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un artefacto mágico, de forma rectangular y una especie de bisagra que unía las 2 partes que lo conformaban. Esto lo supo por el rápido movimiento de mano que hizo para abrirlo. Al parecer era un objeto mágico, ya que mostraba un recado.</p><p> </p><p>Leer es un acto de inconciencia. Mientras que no afecte a lo que puedes hacer, sino a tus recuerdos, podrás replicar tu conocimiento aunque no sepas tu nombre o quien eres. Fue por esa razón que pudo leer lo que había en el recado del objeto mágico.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「Te veremos afuera de la estación Yasoinaba a las 4:00PM」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Justo cuando termino de leer, una voz , que no se sabia su procedencia, se escucho a su alrededor. Parecía que era para todos en general, pero lo desconcertó por un momento. La gente parecía que no le daba importancia, los que necesitaban hacer caso a la voz, lo hacían, sino, la ignoraba.</p><p> </p><p>("Llegaremos a la terminal Yasogami en unos momentos. Pasajeros que se dirijan a la ciudad de Inaba o a la estación Yasogami, favor de ir al otro lado de la plataforma")</p><p> </p><p>...Yasogami... al parecer esta "estación" de la que hablaban era la misma a la cual el recado se refería. Decidió entonces levantarse, y, como una persona que ya había hecho esto más de un millón de veces, empezó su rumbo al otro lado de la plataforma....</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué era que debía de ir a Yasoinaba otra vez?</p><p> </p><p>... ah si...</p><p> </p><p>...La razón por la que Yu Narukami se encontraba rumbo a Yasoinaba era por que sus padres habían salido de viaje de negocios....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...¡...!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sus padres, ambos, trabajaban. Era de esos trabajos en donde tienes que moverte mucho, por lo que Yu estaba ya acostumbrado a no mantenerse en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>A sus padres les preocupaba que Yu no pudiera adaptarse a la vida fuera de Japón, ya que, puede que cuidarse solo desde muy joven en tu país sea una cosa.</p><p> </p><p>¡Pero hacerlo en un país completamente distinto y sin conocer casi nada del idioma son dos cosas completamente distintas!</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>...¡✻✻✻!..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Es por eso que su madre sugirió una idea: podia pedirle el favor a su hermano para que Yu se quedara con ellos por todo el año en que dudaba el viaje de negocios.</p><p> </p><p>Al principio hubo dudas, debido a que Yu nunca había estado fuera de las areas metropolitanas antes, y mandar a un chico de ciudad al campo puede ser bastante difícil.</p><p>Aparte, debido a la naturalidad del trabajo del hermano de su madre, su padre estaba preocupado de que estuvieran molestándolo mucho.</p><p> </p><p>(Su madre pensaba lo contrarío. Puede que la compañía de un joven de secundaria le sentara bien a Ryotaro y a la pequeña Nanako)</p><p> </p><p>Al finar ambos acordaron que no seria tan mala idea.</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>...¡¡✻✻✻!!..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Sus padres se preocupaban de él (o al menos es lo que a Yu le gusta pensar... a veces ni siquiera estaba seguro).</p><p>Le dieron el numero telefónico de su tío y le dieron especificaciones de que tren debía tomar.</p><p>Yu solo se limito a obedecer, resignado. </p><p> </p><p>...Esa siempre ha sido la vida de Yu Narukami, siempre en un lugar distinto....</p><p>En una peregrinación interminable sin ningún lugar para llamarlo suyo, ni alguien a quien realmente considerarlo cercano.</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>...¡¡¡✻✻✻!!!..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Esa era la única <strong>verdad </strong>que Yu conocía, y se resignaba ante ella. Él estaría bien... era como todas esas anteriores veces...</p><p>...Esta era...</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>...¡¡¡R✻✻!!!¡¡¡De✻✻✻✻✻✻,R✻✻✻✻!!!..."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¡¡¡¡¡......!!!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Una fuerte jaqueca lo invadió en medio de la "estación", lo suficiente para que Yu se detuviera en seco. Algunas gentes solo lo ignoraron y lo rebasaron, imitando a la misma corriente de los ríos; otros lo miraron feo por detener el paso, y los últimos lo golpeaban, como la corriente golpea a la roca para arrastrarla con ella (Por lo menos podia todavía tocar el piso, sino ese de verdad que seria un gran problema). No tuvo tiempo de sobarse la sien.... juraría haber escuchado a alguien.... pero... ¿A quién?...</p><p> </p><p>Presionado por la gente de la "estación" Yu....</p><p> </p><p>¿Yu?</p><p> </p><p>¿"Yu"?</p><p> </p><p>"Yu" empezó a seguir su camino, sin titubear, junto al mar de gente que también iban a algún lugar. Lo que le llamaba la atención eran esas enormes cajas mágicas, y del hecho de que él había salido de dentro de un montruo de metal. Estaban las "bocinas" (cajas mágicas) colgadas a la pared, o en algún lugar donde se pudieran colocar, y eran las que solo hablaban o emulaban sonido (por esa razón las iba a nombrar "cajas parlanchinas" hasta que el nombre "bocina" se le vino a la mente), no podías hacer conversaciones con ellas, ya que su función es que escuches, (aparte con las que puedes hablar son otras cajas).</p><p>¿Puede que lo que escucho haya sido por culpa de una de esas cajas?</p><p>Luego están las más grandes y su grosor variaba dependiendo del tiempo que llevaban(o eso parecía): ¡¡Estas tenían personas atrapadas adentro, y nadie parecía darse cuenta!!</p><p>O eso pensó por un momento, hasta que involuntariamente se retuvo a si mismo de tratar de liberar a las personas atrapadas y hacer una escena. Al parecer estas "televisiones" no tenían gente en si dentro. Estas mostraban atreves de una de sus caras (con lo que "Yu" intuía que era la ayuda de algún hechizo mágico) <em>casi cualquier </em>cosa que uno quisiese.</p><p>Su propósito original había sido el de informar a varias personas al mismo tiempo, en un determinado rango, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en otros lados completamente lejanos de donde se encontraba, al "instante" (al instante dependiendo también de la situación, ya que dependía de muchas cosas para que ese "al instante" sea "al instante").</p><p>Su cuerpo también era otra cosa que le llamaba la atención. Desde que se despertó se sentía más tieso. Como si inconscientemente todo lo que sentía fuera diluido por agua....</p><p> </p><p>Sabia que <strong>él</strong> estaba en control, pero sentía que no debería estar controlando <strong>este </strong>cuerpo...</p><p> </p><p>Tambien el hecho de que su nombre era "Yu Narukami" le molestaba... pero ese era el nombre que él siempre había tenido. El que sus padres le habían dado y siempre le llamaban en la escuela...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta inconformidad y rechazó al ser llamado "Yu Narukami"?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el lado en donde se le había indicado. Justo en ese momento un gran monstruo se detuvo, dando un agudo y fuerte alarido (O así lo sintió él). Al parecer <em>eso </em>era un "tren", y justo el que necesitaba tomar.</p><p>Cuando pensaba (conscientemente) en los "trenes" algo en "Yu" le hacia sentir impresionado y intimidado. El mismo impulso que lo detuvo de "rescatar a las personas atrapas en las cajas mágicas", ahora estaba en la tarea de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir más seguro. Con pensamientos repentinos que decían : <strike>"No, no esta vivo"</strike> o "<strike>Eso no era un rugido, es el sonido que hace al detenerse"</strike>. Incluso podia jurar que quería gastarle una broma hace rato, algo como: <strike>"Tiene un apetito muy voraz, puede comerse hasta 500 personas de un golpe. Solo puedes salvarte si te inclinas y le das tus más sinceros respetos"</strike>.</p><p> </p><p>Y mira quien decía que no debería hacer una escena antes. ¡hmn!... ¿Acaso estaba tratando un impulso como si se tratase de una persona?...</p><p> </p><p>... Aunque tenia que admitir que era una buena broma, ignorando la vergüenza que pasaría, claro esta.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Esto no le estaba ayudando en su caso...</p><p> </p><p>Ya adentro del "tren", "Yu" se dio cuenta de lo intimidante que era moverse en una "estación", y que él prefería los sitios calmados y no tan ruidosos (¡Como el "tren"!, incluso no le importaba el molesto sonido a estas alturas). Cuando empezaron a moverse, él se asomo por la ventana y estaba asombrado por lo que vio. Había grandes construcciones que parecían atravesar los cielos (por eso la palabra "rascacielos"). Habían monstruos más pequeños que trasportaban a unas pocas personas; las cajas mágicas (a.k.a "televisiones") estaban por todos lados y mostraban cosas completamente distintas de una a la otra. La gente se movía como si alguien les estuviera persiguiendo y, si no fuera porque el tren tapa la mayoría del ruido, no sabia si sus oídos pudieran aguantar.</p><p> </p><p>Era una vista intimidante y fascinante al mismo tiempo. El impulso simplemente se asombrada que le encontrara fascinación en algo tan cotidiano, para luego cambiar a empatía.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>El viaje hasta la "estación" Yasoinaba estuvo tranquilo, pero tardado. "Yu" pudo ver como cambiaba el paisaje cada vez que se alejaban más de la "estación" que habían tomado hasta Yasoinaba. Entonces no todos los lugares o "estaciones" no son iguales a la que acababa de tomar, ¿eh? Es bueno saber eso. Al llegar a Yasoinaba, "Yu" salió de la "estación" como el recado le indicaba, y pudo notar que al salir, no había nadie por allí... Parecía ser de esos lugares en donde la gente es poca y por lo mismo, el lugar llegaba a ser muy tranquilo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>wow, realmente no hay nada aquí</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>más que nada, el diría que nadie, ya que, el hecho de que haya poca gente no quiere decir que no allá algo en este lugar....</p><p> </p><p>...Ahora era como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con alguien....</p><p> </p><p>Creo que ya estaba empezando a perder la cabeza...</p><p> </p><p>Pero espera... El sentimiento de no estar en tu cuerpo, pero manipulándolo como si fuera tuyo, el rotundo rechazo hacia "su" nombre, el hecho de que estos impulsos los visualizara como si fuera otra entidad completamente alejada de él... y esa sensación de que alguien le llamaba... ¿Podría ser eso era realmente este "Yu Narukami"? Si ese era el caso, eso deja más preguntas, ¿por qué él controlaba a este "Yu Narukami"? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que el terminara en este lio?, ¿qué o quién era esa voz?, y sobre todo, ¿quién era él?</p><p> </p><p>¿Quién era él? Eso era obvio, él era Yu Narukami.....</p><p> </p><p>Él era Yu Narukami pero el hecho de referirse a él como "Yu Narukami" le causaba rechazo total....</p><p> </p><p>Él era Yu Narukami pero el hecho de referirse a él como "Yu Narukami" re causaba rechazo total....</p><p> </p><p>É̸l ̧era͢ ͝Yu Naru͝k͜ami pȩr̕o ͏e̵l ̢h͞e̡cho ͝d͘ȩ re̶ferirs̷e͟ ͞a é҉l co͡mo "͡Yư Naru̡k͢ami"͟ r̵e ͟ca͜us̡a̡ba̶ r̕ech̷az̨o͟ to̕t̴al..̧..</p><p> </p><p>É̸l ̧era͢ ͝Yu Naru͝k͜ami pȩr̕o ͏e̵l ̢h͞e̡cho ͝d͘ȩ re̶ferirs̷e͟ ͞a é҉l co͡mo "͡Yư Naru̡k͢ami"͟ r̵e ͟ca͜us̡a̡ba̶ r̕ech̷az̨o͟ to̕t̴al..̧..</p><p>Éͮ̓ͤ̇̓̕l ̍̊ͯ͂͂͊̈ẽ́͗r͋̾ǎ ̷̃̓̒ͣ̉Y̴ǔ̉̓̐ͯ ͯͫ̚Nͤ͊̚aͫ̌̈́ͭ͟r̎͠ȗ̔ͫ̽ͦ̓k̓ͬa͂̾̇͗m̍̄͡í̧̓̉ͦ ̴̀͗ͥͯ͛̃̓p͋̊̆̓e͊ͪͭͦ̓ͮͪ̕ȓͥ̽̊̏ͣ̚͝oͤ͌̾̎͡ ë͛ͬ̽̍̈́l͗͡ ̄̇̋̈́̃ͭ͂͟h̵̿̒̀ͧ̋e͏ćͦͫͥͤ̓͠h̍͛ō͗̕ ͫ̎̋d̸ͦͫ̑ͧĕ̷̓̀ͣ r̓̿͢ef̛̑̈́̌̃̚ȅ͒͠r̨ͩi̛r̢͛͊̅ͩ͌͐̚së͂̒ͯ̂ͫ̕ ̀ͭ̍͆҉åͮ̓̂͑̍ ̔̾̐̾͌̍̚é̷̓̐̿͗l̇̄͛̓̅̐̎ ͪ̍ͨ̀̆̌c̔ͪ̐ͮͤͨ̒óͥ̿ͩ̚͏m̀o̎̅̐ͥ̃̕"͐ͭ̎̃Yừ̃͂ ̵ͫ̎͂͂̔̋̑N̆̉a̸̒r͆͗̌ͪ̉͂ͮu͡ka̸m̓i̢ͮ"̆ͩ͆̉̈ ̈̈ͬ̅̄̍re̎ͪ́̕ ͂ͯ̋̂̔̿ͯc͒̆͗̾̄a͢ȕ̏ͬ͌͂͘s̑̑̆͊̚ąͦ̊ͣ̃͗bͯͣa̴͐̋ͧ̒ͩ͐̑ ͭrͨ͗ͩ͋̓̂̐e̾̅̓ͯ̊ͪ͂͟c̾͋ͪ̈́̇ͫ͠h̵a̢ͭͫ͊̅̌͒͌zͧō̋̈ͬͭ̚ ͮͦͫ̿t́͂o͆͗ͤͬ̓ͩ́tͤ̂̋a̋̾l̴̒̑͌.̸͗̌̍̉͊̋̚.͑̃͐͒ͦ̚͞.̅.ͧ̆̈́̓ͩ̇̈́</p><p>Éͮ̓ͤ̇̓̕l ̍̊ͯ͂͂͊̈ẽ́͗r͋̾ǎ ̷̃̓̒ͣ̉Y̴ǔ̉̓̐ͯ ͯͫ̚Nͤ͊̚aͫ̌̈́ͭ͟r̎͠ȗ̔ͫ̽ͦ̓k̓ͬa͂̾̇͗m̍̄͡í̧̓̉ͦ ̴̀͗ͥͯ͛̃̓p͋̊̆̓e͊ͪͭͦ̓ͮͪ̕ȓͥ̽̊̏ͣ̚͝oͤ͌̾̎͡ ë͛ͬ̽̍̈́l͗͡ ̄̇̋̈́̃ͭ͂͟h̵̿̒̀ͧ̋e͏ćͦͫͥͤ̓͠h̍͛ō͗̕ ͫ̎̋d̸ͦͫ̑ͧĕ̷̓̀ͣ r̓̿͢ef̛̑̈́̌̃̚ȅ͒͠r̨ͩi̛r̢͛͊̅ͩ͌͐̚së͂̒ͯ̂ͫ̕ ̀ͭ̍͆҉åͮ̓̂͑̍ ̔̾̐̾͌̍̚é̷̓̐̿͗l̇̄͛̓̅̐̎ ͪ̍ͨ̀̆̌c̔ͪ̐ͮͤͨ̒óͥ̿ͩ̚͏m̀o̎̅̐ͥ̃̕"͐ͭ̎̃Yừ̃͂ ̵ͫ̎͂͂̔̋̑N̆̉a̸̒r͆͗̌ͪ̉͂ͮu͡ka̸m̓i̢ͮ"̆ͩ͆̉̈ ̈̈ͬ̅̄̍re̎ͪ́̕ ͂ͯ̋̂̔̿ͯc͒̆͗̾̄a͢ȕ̏ͬ͌͂͘s̑̑̆͊̚ąͦ̊ͣ̃͗bͯͣa̴͐̋ͧ̒ͩ͐̑ ͭrͨ͗ͩ͋̓̂̐e̾̅̓ͯ̊ͪ͂͟c̾͋ͪ̈́̇ͫ͠h̵a̢ͭͫ͊̅̌͒͌zͧō̋̈ͬͭ̚ ͮͦͫ̿t́͂o͆͗ͤͬ̓ͩ́tͤ̂̋a̋̾l̴̒̑͌.̸͗̌̍̉͊̋̚.͑̃͐͒ͦ̚͞.̅.ͧ̆̈́̓ͩ̇̈́</p><p>É͈̲̜̜͔̌̕͞ͅļ̶̤̥̖̬̜͛̽͋ ̻̜̘͇ͫ͌ͦͥ̄̍̋̚ě͕̗̼̬̮̼̪̪̐͒͌ŗ͍̫̹̘̞̤̌͘ͅa̜͂̄ͣ͑̏ ̶̳͉̰͙͙͊̄̂ͮ̉̉ͫ̽̕Y̞̭͚ͩͮ̓ͮ̀ͪ͑ͦų̦̣̜̮̹͓͚ͥ͐ͩ ̡͔͎̪̄̀͝N̨̳͔̲͌a͚͋̔̂ṛ̶̫̫̫͚̲͆̃̀ͨ̈́̆̄ͯ͞ų̟̥̥̜͈̣̌͋̽̉ͫ̄̌͛͝͝k̵̟͔̥̺͓̘͍̀ͭͮͬà̵̵̛͍̠̠͓̉͂̈ͣͩ̚m̭̟̑ͮ́͢i̧̨̡͚̯̩ͭ́̿ͧ ́̇͟͏̟͔͚͈̤̳p̣̪̓̾͛̈́ͭe͔̫̖̜̺̰̙͎̔ͥ̆͛ͤ͒̀̊ͅr͇̻̞͂͛̌̅̕͡o̪̗͇͔͎̖̰ͬ͌ͪͥͦ̐̄ͦ̽̕ ̸̘͍̺̩͖̫̦͒́̍e̷̹͙̘̝̻͎͓̯̤ͪ́̎͗͐̈́̌͠l͔ͥͯ̇̽ͮͫ̀ͪͅ ̯̖̗̻͚͈̬̙ͭ͆̒ͥ̓̓h̤͖ͨ̽͗̇͆̿̓̇̊͝ė̫̙̽̈́͗ͭ͋͟͡c̴̛̪̼̼̯ͥ͋̄͒̈́̈͞h̅ͬ͂͟҉̤̯̰͚̪̞͍̥o̬̩͈͔̲̍͋̆͢͡ ̷̌ͤ̈́̓҉͔d̙̲̗̫̖̫͈̼̻ͬ̄́̇̅͋ȅ̽̃ͨ̚҉̢̣̹̝̳̬̜͢ ̴͖̬̑̏̂͝r̷̨̘̗̣̠̭̙͖̰ͯͧͤẽ̮̮̗̀ͫ̊͋ͪ͂̚͠ͅf̧͚̮̬̙̩̗̬̹̻ͮ͂ͪe̡̯̦̼͈͛̆̈̎ͥͧͦ̚̕ͅr̷͚̯͉̬̹̣̳̓̓͊̎͡į̶̬̝͍ͮ͛͗̿r̶̺͎͚̖͖̄ͨͭ̓ş̮̗͆͒͂̐ͥẽ̷̵̡͙̱̪͍̯̮̼̻ͮ̉̓ ̸̙̳̻̜̭ͫ́ͫͦ̌ͬ̚̚͘a͉͙͑̂͒̈ͬ̚ ̐͒ͯͯͮ̆ͨ̕͏̟̤̲é͋̂̽̈͐͑͊҉̶͔̪͚͎̭̞̮̦l̛͔͍̙ͦͭ̌̉͆̍ ̨̹̝̙̰ͥ͌̈́̓ͭͦ̿͡c̙͈͙̩͇͎̍o͔̣͒̿ͭ͆̆͊̽̊ͅm͕̭̪̫̜̣ͮͫ̈́ò̥̲̟̅͆͐̇̉͟ "̨̠͇̮̜͎̜̣̆ͧ̔̇͛ͨͦͭ̌͠Y̛̜̆ͫ̃͛͠ű̢̞͎̳̺͈͚̼̑̊ͩͣ͋̒̊ ̡͔ͫ̽̾ͬ̿̄͊͟Ň̝͚̆̾͂ͤͦ͆a͉͚̟̳̗̗͖ͣ͐̌͂͒́̓̍ͭ͢r̦͖ͫͣ͊̿͋̌͆u̩͖͇̜͑̑̄͟ͅk̙͙̠̗̜̣͓̭͐̅̓̿͊͞aͤ̽҉̨̧̼̪͕̰̤͕m̛̛̮̙͎̒̒ͮ͂̇͆ͦ̇̚͡ì̡̧͙̭̤̙̼͛"̷̳̼̩͛̽̄ͣ͜͠ ̠̯̟͕̟͍̪͈͑̄̀̆̆͗̑͢r̬̻̰͙̪͇͓ͮ̉̀̇͘̕e̟̬̝̎͆̐̏ͬͮ͜͠ ̨͇͈̳̈́ͪ̃ͩͮ͋͐͋̑c̙̪̹̳̜̄̒ͮ͒̾̅͛a̧̗̩̓ͨ͌͠u̵̗̯͈̲̲̬̘ͬ̂ͣͅs̈́ͦ͏̪̘͔͈͉̘̳̱̟a͇̖͔̯͖͍̮ͬ̒ͧ̈̉̎̀̈̚b̛͕̰̤̙͍̺̿͐̎̽ͦ̂̾ͦͅa͓̩͓̣͓̯̖̖̐̃́̎̓ͪ͛ ̬̖̦͕̤̥̻͌̓ͫͦ̈́͋͟ͅr̝̙͍̿̔ͬͤͮͤeͤͩ̈́̒ͪ͆͏̵̭͔̯͜ć̞̳̟̖ͩ̆h͇̳̐ͫḁ̡̤ͫ́͐̅͒͗ͮz̷̲̣̟͖͚̖̫̊͛̍ǒͣ̋͊̐ͫ͟҉̬̦͓͚̱͍͕ ̙ͫ̿̇̊̉ͩͫͨṯ̗͈̙̘ͭ̈̎͘o͙̤̲̥̭͇͙̯ͪͮ̒͡t̖̤̖̥̂ͫ̅̓͘͢ͅâ̙̻̣̳͖̳͕ͯl̏̋̾̊͏̛͕̥.̛͓͐̃ͥ̌̐̚.̸̺͇͙̳̤̏̏̈́.̳̲͙͎̺̋͋ͬ͐̏ͮͪ̚͝.̵̴̸̭̮̯͂ͭ̍</p><p>É͈̲̜̜͔̌̕͞ͅļ̶̤̥̖̬̜͛̽͋ ̻̜̘͇ͫ͌ͦͥ̄̍̋̚ě͕̗̼̬̮̼̪̪̐͒͌ŗ͍̫̹̘̞̤̌͘ͅa̜͂̄ͣ͑̏ ̶̳͉̰͙͙͊̄̂ͮ̉̉ͫ̽̕Y̞̭͚ͩͮ̓ͮ̀ͪ͑ͦų̦̣̜̮̹͓͚ͥ͐ͩ ̡͔͎̪̄̀͝N̨̳͔̲͌a͚͋̔̂ṛ̶̫̫̫͚̲͆̃̀ͨ̈́̆̄ͯ͞ų̟̥̥̜͈̣̌͋̽̉ͫ̄̌͛͝͝k̵̟͔̥̺͓̘͍̀ͭͮͬà̵̵̛͍̠̠͓̉͂̈ͣͩ̚m̭̟̑ͮ́͢i̧̨̡͚̯̩ͭ́̿ͧ ́̇͟͏̟͔͚͈̤̳p̣̪̓̾͛̈́ͭe͔̫̖̜̺̰̙͎̔ͥ̆͛ͤ͒̀̊ͅr͇̻̞͂͛̌̅̕͡o̪̗͇͔͎̖̰ͬ͌ͪͥͦ̐̄ͦ̽̕ ̸̘͍̺̩͖̫̦͒́̍e̷̹͙̘̝̻͎͓̯̤ͪ́̎͗͐̈́̌͠l͔ͥͯ̇̽ͮͫ̀ͪͅ ̯̖̗̻͚͈̬̙ͭ͆̒ͥ̓̓h̤͖ͨ̽͗̇͆̿̓̇̊͝ė̫̙̽̈́͗ͭ͋͟͡c̴̛̪̼̼̯ͥ͋̄͒̈́̈͞h̅ͬ͂͟҉̤̯̰͚̪̞͍̥o̬̩͈͔̲̍͋̆͢͡ ̷̌ͤ̈́̓҉͔d̙̲̗̫̖̫͈̼̻ͬ̄́̇̅͋ȅ̽̃ͨ̚҉̢̣̹̝̳̬̜͢ ̴͖̬̑̏̂͝r̷̨̘̗̣̠̭̙͖̰ͯͧͤẽ̮̮̗̀ͫ̊͋ͪ͂̚͠ͅf̧͚̮̬̙̩̗̬̹̻ͮ͂ͪe̡̯̦̼͈͛̆̈̎ͥͧͦ̚̕ͅr̷͚̯͉̬̹̣̳̓̓͊̎͡į̶̬̝͍ͮ͛͗̿r̶̺͎͚̖͖̄ͨͭ̓ş̮̗͆͒͂̐ͥẽ̷̵̡͙̱̪͍̯̮̼̻ͮ̉̓ ̸̙̳̻̜̭ͫ́ͫͦ̌ͬ̚̚͘a͉͙͑̂͒̈ͬ̚ ̐͒ͯͯͮ̆ͨ̕͏̟̤̲é͋̂̽̈͐͑͊҉̶͔̪͚͎̭̞̮̦l̛͔͍̙ͦͭ̌̉͆̍ ̨̹̝̙̰ͥ͌̈́̓ͭͦ̿͡c̙͈͙̩͇͎̍o͔̣͒̿ͭ͆̆͊̽̊ͅm͕̭̪̫̜̣ͮͫ̈́ò̥̲̟̅͆͐̇̉͟ "̨̠͇̮̜͎̜̣̆ͧ̔̇͛ͨͦͭ̌͠Y̛̜̆ͫ̃͛͠ű̢̞͎̳̺͈͚̼̑̊ͩͣ͋̒̊ ̡͔ͫ̽̾ͬ̿̄͊͟Ň̝͚̆̾͂ͤͦ͆a͉͚̟̳̗̗͖ͣ͐̌͂͒́̓̍ͭ͢r̦͖ͫͣ͊̿͋̌͆u̩͖͇̜͑̑̄͟ͅk̙͙̠̗̜̣͓̭͐̅̓̿͊͞aͤ̽҉̨̧̼̪͕̰̤͕m̛̛̮̙͎̒̒ͮ͂̇͆ͦ̇̚͡ì̡̧͙̭̤̙̼͛"̷̳̼̩͛̽̄ͣ͜͠ ̠̯̟͕̟͍̪͈͑̄̀̆̆͗̑͢r̬̻̰͙̪͇͓ͮ̉̀̇͘̕e̟̬̝̎͆̐̏ͬͮ͜͠ ̨͇͈̳̈́ͪ̃ͩͮ͋͐͋̑c̙̪̹̳̜̄̒ͮ͒̾̅͛a̧̗̩̓ͨ͌͠u̵̗̯͈̲̲̬̘ͬ̂ͣͅs̈́ͦ͏̪̘͔͈͉̘̳̱̟a͇̖͔̯͖͍̮ͬ̒ͧ̈̉̎̀̈̚b̛͕̰̤̙͍̺̿͐̎̽ͦ̂̾ͦͅa͓̩͓̣͓̯̖̖̐̃́̎̓ͪ͛ ̬̖̦͕̤̥̻͌̓ͫͦ̈́͋͟ͅr̝̙͍̿̔ͬͤͮͤeͤͩ̈́̒ͪ͆͏̵̭͔̯͜ć̞̳̟̖ͩ̆h͇̳̐ͫḁ̡̤ͫ́͐̅͒͗ͮz̷̲̣̟͖͚̖̫̊͛̍ǒͣ̋͊̐ͫ͟҉̬̦͓͚̱͍͕ ̙ͫ̿̇̊̉ͩͫͨṯ̗͈̙̘ͭ̈̎͘o͙̤̲̥̭͇͙̯ͪͮ̒͡t̖̤̖̥̂ͫ̅̓͘͢ͅâ̙̻̣̳͖̳͕ͯl̏̋̾̊͏̛͕̥.̛͓͐̃ͥ̌̐̚.̸̺͇͙̳̤̏̏̈́.̳̲͙͎̺̋͋ͬ͐̏ͮͪ̚͝.̵̴̸̭̮̯͂ͭ̍</p><p>Ḙ̹͖̙̫̺̦̟͚̥́ͥ̓̆ͤ̒̔ͥ̉̓ͤ͜͡ͅl̵̵̺͚̹̖̟͙̠̺͇͉̘̀̈́̽̈́̍͋͗͊ͨ̏̔̓ͭ̓̉͋ͨ̒̚͜͜ ̃ͫ̔ͨͫ҉̳̦̰͎͍̱̫̗̗͝ẽ̷̷̘̹̲̟̻ͤ̿̈̀ͣ̓ŕ̐̒͑ͨͩͨ̉̇ͦ͂ͥ̚҉̸̴̭͎͇̜͕̞̬̼͙̞͇͓͙͘a̸̻͇̥̤̫ͤ͌͆̾ͣ͟͝ ̨̾͋̓̽̌̈̋ͬ̽͌́̓҉̧̝̼͍̜̫͔̤̜͕̭͇̞͍͔͇͕Ȳ̄̂̐̓̌ͩ̏ͣ͑͑̆ͨͪ̏͗̾̂҉҉̸̹̟͎̳̰u̧̼͔̦ͧͦͩͪ̒̆ͭ̑̓̋͋͛̿̔̓̑ͫ͗̚͜ ̶̶̞͍̤̭̦̗̞̹͓̫̗̓̄̎ͦͫ̆͒̔͜͟ͅͅN͍͇̗͖̗͍̥͓͖̻̲͉̣͒ͦͬͭ͟͞͝a̎ͣ͒̓̇ͭ́͒̄̅ͯ̈͆ͧ͐ͮ̌̅͏̧̰̫̟̲̺̩̞̗̘̥͉̲rͥ̓ͬ̊ͤͯͩ̎̚̚҉͈͓̗̱̳̯̺͍̙̮͈̱̰͈u̴̢̠̭͖̭̗̱̲̤̠̫͔̖̣̘͓͈ͬ̀ͩ̉ͩ̽̋͑̔ͬͬͫ̏͡͡ͅķ̪̰̘̝ͪ̊̎̾ͥ͊͆ͤ̂̌͢͝a̡͒̐ͮ̐͜͞҉̺̣̳͚̩͓̮͚̳̠̹̝͉̦̳͡m̭͎̬̭̙̱̻̗͈͇͚̘̪͖̣̦̭͍ͣ͒ͨ͆̒́̌́̎̅͂̋͢͜͠͠i̧̫͚̘̜̥̹̥̦͚̲̺͚ͤ͑̿̍͘ ̔͆ͩ҉̻̠̲͓͕͇͍̞͕̳͢p̴̵̷̘̙̘̪̳̖͎̫̠͓̹̣͓̺̙̠̀ͪͦ͊͞ē̞͇̭͙̯̠̙̲̲̥͓̗̯̣͍̩̭̋͆̂ͫ̈̂ͪ̀ͣ̓̄͠r͉̤̺͚̜͖̗̱͙ͧͣ̾̑ͥ̉̆̈́͂ͦ͝o̷̧̠̘̱̥͓͙͕̻̥̩͇̟̹͓ͤͣ̓̌͐̈͊ͤ̅ͩͤ̾̓̋̅ ̧̞̦̲̘͓̪̹͈͉̜̮̫͓̖͇̈̏̏̍̕͠e̛͙̹͎̺͓͚̳͔̺̜͔̘̗̖̝͐ͮ͌͂ͯͩ̓͒ͫ̑͘͞l̶̛̪̫͈͍̥̙͉̫̠͓̼̱̻͉͔̩͊ͮ̈́̊̿̒ͣ̌ͥ͐ͤͪ͢͡ ̛ͣͩ̅̂̇̆̇̂͑̃̔̉̅͗ͣ̇̔ͥ͏̱̖̮͉͚͇̬̩͎̺̻̦̫̱͞h̙̣̘̜͈̮̗̜̰̞͓̝̟̣̣̼̻̱͈ͫ̋ͧ̎͋̎̽ͧ͊̒̉̐͆ͪ̂̕͡ë̵̢̄̇̀̍ͩͫ̚͠͡҉̪̥̩͔͓͕̖̪͖ć̵͓̮͔̫̮̻̠̥͓͚̈́̓̈̑͌͂ͬ̇̾̂ͬ̂̌̉̏̚͡ḩ̢̬̻̱̤͖̟̦͇̫ͬͮ̓̾̎ͨ̔͋o̻͎͚͖̘̫͖̯͇̺̼̪̬̩͔̾̆͂ͥ̒̄̉ͤ̽̉̄̃̄͘͟͝͡ ̷̴̢͈̳̣̬͖̫͇̘̣̟ͨ̂ͮ̄͟d̸̳͈̺̻̖̏̓̆͑̀̿̔̐͒͆̓̚͟͞e̗̣̘̝̝̦̜̼̦͇̲̺̫̰̣͇̹̓̓̃̿̈ͤ̌ͤͩͥ̚̕͡ ̖͖̰͔̜̳̤̞̞̣̰͇̲̓̃́̄̅̀̅̏͋̓̒͛̒ͮ̾ͨ̚͞r͒̉̈ͤ̈̑ͫ̈̃ͣͮ̐̏̍҉̣͇̯͕͟͞͠͝e̔ͯ̾̉̈́͐ͣ̂̎ͯ̏̾̍͏҉̴̯̮͙̲̘̘̣̥͖͘͝f̛͕̟̘͈̭͓͚̥̤̥͉͂ͥͫ̒̊̐ę̵̢̻̮̭͉̣̪͇͕̲̞̹͖̗̺̺͍̙ͭͣ̊̐̌̌̈ͦ͆͆͝ŗ̡̲̯͎̖͔̝͎̺̯̰̩̞̬͇̰͛̇ͫͨ̆̌ͫ́̃͂̌̆̀͜i̡̛̗̻̼͍̫̪̪͖̪͇̩͙̼̭̰͙ͪ̈ͥ̑͌ͩ̑̓̓͑̎͋͐͗̆ͫͦ̋͘͜r̸̷̖͚̪̰̓ͨ̋̔͢͞͞s̛̗̪̘̪̻̦̲̘̱ͤ̅͂ͫ̽ͪ̉͑́ͣ͂ͫ͟͟͠ę̴͎͎̥̲͙̖̱̣̻̟̼̠̞̬̋̽ͫ̌̓ͩ͐ͦ̿̽ͣͧ̅ ̷̎͗̈ͤ̾̆̓̎͑̍ͤͥ̉̊̑̆ͣ͐҉̴̨͔̦̭͕̥̺̦͙̯͖̲̳̩͠a̧̫̩̤̬̦̺̥̥͇͂͆̆ͮ̌̽͂ͩ͑ͨͭͮ̕͡ͅ ̛̰̝͔̘̼̻̈̽͐͐̌̍̈́̀͌̆̅͐̑̀ͨ͂ͤͫé̶̴̼͉̹̦͇̩̙͇͔͓̬̤͗ͭ͆͌ͩͧͬ̌͞͠ͅļ̵̸̴̮̰̲̩͓̰̙͉͈̘̜̇̇̋̋̌̇̀͂̂̐̓̈́̚ͅͅ ̃͊̑͆̾̈́͌ͤͫ̊̽͊͂ͮͥ̍҉̢͇̙̤̻̝̘̤̹͇̲͎͙͙̳̦̲̠̭ͅc͔̟̣̮̮̟̙̫̣͎ͩ͑̀̓ͮ͛̾̊̽̒͐ͪ͊̾ͨ͒̽̚͘oͬͬ͋ͣ̏̇ͭͫ̇͋̀ͤ̊ͯ̾ͩ̽͒͏̸̨̼̥̞̻͈͘m̵͖̱̼͓͎̜͍̻̣̫͓̳̹̀̆̄͗̍͆̃̌ͬͨ͐͋ͥ͜o̶̢̗̭̟̺͙̣̤̠͖͓̱͉̩̪͔͙̓͌͌̓͆ͣ̈́͗̇̓͆"̴͙͙̭̟͚̦̗̹̥͋ͫͥͩ͐̐ͯ͐̂̽ͣͦ̍̏̂͡Y̵͓͇͕̲̘͇̺͓̘̻̦͉̖̯͛̆̿ͪͥ̿̄̆̋̉̔̓͗͂ͣ̎͞͠ư̴̫̤͈̫ͦ̍͑̌̕͜͡ ͌͌̋͌̏̏̉ͥ͡҉͎̲̥͚̳̣̪͠Ṅ̍͌́̆̅ͪ͂ͩ̉̒̎ͣ̈́ͨͪ͆ͭ̓̕͢҉̷̥̟̮̣̬̱̤͔̮̰̥͟ͅͅa̷̦͇̠̣̗̣̺̠̹̜̘ͨͩͦ̽̈̂ͪr̴̖̺͙̮̻̖͈͙̙̼ͣ̾ͦͣͧ̏̈́̈́̊̆͆ͥͅu̧̥̙͓̫͙̬̰͖̻͚͇̳̞ͧ͑̑͐̊̌͊̑͐̂ͣͮͅk̸̢̠̜͎͉̳̜͔̟͚̩̻̀̆ͫͫ̔͒̆̇͠͠ͅaͨͪ͋̄ͥ̈́ͤ͛̉̀͌ͬͤ̽ͤ̀̃҉̛̪͙̰͙̠̠̝m̷̢̛̫̠̟̤̖̰̤͇̘͈̬͍̓̌̈͂ͫ̑ͩͩ̐̈͌̋͂ͪ͂ͬ̓̚͢ͅȉ̤̹̬̠̼̘̲͕̬̤͙͂͂͂͌̑̕͞"̸̿̍̐ͩͣ̍ͬ̌͌̈́̅̄͂͐̅͂͑̿̾͏̨̙̲̰̖̰͈̰̤̫̩̻͙͕̼̰ ̵̛̩͓̯̱͚̳̘̬͉͎̦͎̜̜̥̫̩̂͗ͬ̈̃͂͒̍ͩͩͮr̃̒͒̂̕҉̴͇̱͖͚̗̝̩̲̱̫̼̭̘e̹̱̖̣͙̙͈̭̰̠̬̩̙̋̓́̉̐̏̈́̿ͨ̾ͧ͊̃ͬ̚͟͟ͅ ̷̨͙͚̯͎̟̩͖͙͍͙͖͇̬͓͖̻̼͆͌͐͋͗̓̊̈́̾͋ͩͮͦ̚c̒̋ͩ̇͒̍̽̿̾̄̎̒ͮͤͯ̾̚̚͏̢͖̰̼͖̼̘͓̞͉̖̯̘̯͕̕̕ͅa̸̴̐̉͗̓̔̔̽ͨ͗̒ͩ̓̚͏̵̩̰̱͕͕̳̯͙̪̖̦̤̫͔͜u̓ͦ͛̃̐̑ͫ̚҉̵͏͇̫̤̟̼͔s̵̗̣̮̲̩̄ͭ̂̚̚͝a̸̤̪͈͍̠̜̮͒͊ͣ̌̒̆ͮͮ͆͂ͤ̃̈́̚͞͞ͅb̷̼̩̪̝̦͇̞͔̮̮͍͈͉͙̖̬̺ͨͬ̀ͥ͆̎̊̎͘͞a̎ͥͤ̅̔̉̒͑͂́ͮ̍ͪ̋͏̡̘̦͕̖̤͇̤̟̹͉̱͙̺̖̝̲͜͟ ̧̺̦̺͇͎̟̼͍̤̜͎̦̖͓̮͌͑͋̍r̴̨̦͈̙̱̘̣ͣ̈́̀ͤ̽ͥ͛̑̈ͤ͋̐eͣ͛̏ͩ̃ͩ̋̿ͨ͑҉̷̦̼̭͖͙̪̩ç̴̛̠͉̻̣̜͇̙̘̦̮̮̺̗̤̗̖ͬ̾ͧ͛ͮ̃ͤͯ̌ͭ̔͊̕h̷̛͈̖̹̱̟̙͚͉̱̭̰͎̥ͣ͗͌ͨ̐̉̆̄ͧ̚͜͞ả̷̵͖̖̼̪̘͓̞̪̭̯̩̥͈̞̣̄ͮ͊ͧ͊̓̎̃̓͢z̸̨̼̪͎̲̳̖͉͉͗̆ͩ̌̇̆̇͟͜ó̓̽̒̐͛̐̚͠͞͏̫̺̮͓͡ ̴ͬ̈ͧ̈́̓ͮͫ̈ͯ̆͗͌̏̚͘͠҉̫̖̩̦̻̪̘̣͎͉̤̭͉͙̗͈̜̜t̷̡̧̹̫͚̮̹̺̞̳͉̔ͭ̍ơ̲̝͇̫͔̪͔̟͖̑ͫ͂̊̍̽̒ͣͩ́ͣͫͦͪ̀ͬ̾ͩť̶̶̶̡͚̠̫̦̮̦͖͈̗̪͚̹̋̔̄͂͒̆͐á̎͑̃ͤͯͩ͒̆͆ͬ̈́̓̈́ͫ҉̦̹̩̣̳̯̖̳̗̪̳̭͎̮̼̙͞l̸̮̙̣͎͉͙̲͉͇̗̘̘͚͔̝̯̓̂͛ͫ͐̃̑ͪͬ̂̀̂̀̆̚͢͝͝.̡̗̗̼̥͔̱̘͂ͭ̍͐͞.̵̸̷̷̟̮̞̩͚̦͇̫̙̲̝̣͙̥͋̄̒͑̂͌ͯͩ͘.̨̠̞̻̩̺̫͉̗̼͈̮͙͈͙̗̻̦͈̅̌̈́ͤ̀̒̉̊͟͡.̢̇ͧ̊̍̎̚҉̨͖̭͙̞̜͙̪̘̱͡</p><p>Ḙ̹͖̙̫̺̦̟͚̥́ͥ̓̆ͤ̒̔ͥ̉̓ͤ͜͡ͅl̵̵̺͚̹̖̟͙̠̺͇͉̘̀̈́̽̈́̍͋͗͊ͨ̏̔̓ͭ̓̉͋ͨ̒̚͜͜ ̃ͫ̔ͨͫ҉̳̦̰͎͍̱̫̗̗͝ẽ̷̷̘̹̲̟̻ͤ̿̈̀ͣ̓ŕ̐̒͑ͨͩͨ̉̇ͦ͂ͥ̚҉̸̴̭͎͇̜͕̞̬̼͙̞͇͓͙͘a̸̻͇̥̤̫ͤ͌͆̾ͣ͟͝ ̨̾͋̓̽̌̈̋ͬ̽͌́̓҉̧̝̼͍̜̫͔̤̜͕̭͇̞͍͔͇͕Ȳ̄̂̐̓̌ͩ̏ͣ͑͑̆ͨͪ̏͗̾̂҉҉̸̹̟͎̳̰u̧̼͔̦ͧͦͩͪ̒̆ͭ̑̓̋͋͛̿̔̓̑ͫ͗̚͜ ̶̶̞͍̤̭̦̗̞̹͓̫̗̓̄̎ͦͫ̆͒̔͜͟ͅͅN͍͇̗͖̗͍̥͓͖̻̲͉̣͒ͦͬͭ͟͞͝a̎ͣ͒̓̇ͭ́͒̄̅ͯ̈͆ͧ͐ͮ̌̅͏̧̰̫̟̲̺̩̞̗̘̥͉̲rͥ̓ͬ̊ͤͯͩ̎̚̚҉͈͓̗̱̳̯̺͍̙̮͈̱̰͈u̴̢̠̭͖̭̗̱̲̤̠̫͔̖̣̘͓͈ͬ̀ͩ̉ͩ̽̋͑̔ͬͬͫ̏͡͡ͅķ̪̰̘̝ͪ̊̎̾ͥ͊͆ͤ̂̌͢͝a̡͒̐ͮ̐͜͞҉̺̣̳͚̩͓̮͚̳̠̹̝͉̦̳͡m̭͎̬̭̙̱̻̗͈͇͚̘̪͖̣̦̭͍ͣ͒ͨ͆̒́̌́̎̅͂̋͢͜͠͠i̧̫͚̘̜̥̹̥̦͚̲̺͚ͤ͑̿̍͘ ̔͆ͩ҉̻̠̲͓͕͇͍̞͕̳͢p̴̵̷̘̙̘̪̳̖͎̫̠͓̹̣͓̺̙̠̀ͪͦ͊͞ē̞͇̭͙̯̠̙̲̲̥͓̗̯̣͍̩̭̋͆̂ͫ̈̂ͪ̀ͣ̓̄͠r͉̤̺͚̜͖̗̱͙ͧͣ̾̑ͥ̉̆̈́͂ͦ͝o̷̧̠̘̱̥͓͙͕̻̥̩͇̟̹͓ͤͣ̓̌͐̈͊ͤ̅ͩͤ̾̓̋̅ ̧̞̦̲̘͓̪̹͈͉̜̮̫͓̖͇̈̏̏̍̕͠e̛͙̹͎̺͓͚̳͔̺̜͔̘̗̖̝͐ͮ͌͂ͯͩ̓͒ͫ̑͘͞l̶̛̪̫͈͍̥̙͉̫̠͓̼̱̻͉͔̩͊ͮ̈́̊̿̒ͣ̌ͥ͐ͤͪ͢͡ ̛ͣͩ̅̂̇̆̇̂͑̃̔̉̅͗ͣ̇̔ͥ͏̱̖̮͉͚͇̬̩͎̺̻̦̫̱͞h̙̣̘̜͈̮̗̜̰̞͓̝̟̣̣̼̻̱͈ͫ̋ͧ̎͋̎̽ͧ͊̒̉̐͆ͪ̂̕͡ë̵̢̄̇̀̍ͩͫ̚͠͡҉̪̥̩͔͓͕̖̪͖ć̵͓̮͔̫̮̻̠̥͓͚̈́̓̈̑͌͂ͬ̇̾̂ͬ̂̌̉̏̚͡ḩ̢̬̻̱̤͖̟̦͇̫ͬͮ̓̾̎ͨ̔͋o̻͎͚͖̘̫͖̯͇̺̼̪̬̩͔̾̆͂ͥ̒̄̉ͤ̽̉̄̃̄͘͟͝͡ ̷̴̢͈̳̣̬͖̫͇̘̣̟ͨ̂ͮ̄͟d̸̳͈̺̻̖̏̓̆͑̀̿̔̐͒͆̓̚͟͞e̗̣̘̝̝̦̜̼̦͇̲̺̫̰̣͇̹̓̓̃̿̈ͤ̌ͤͩͥ̚̕͡ ̖͖̰͔̜̳̤̞̞̣̰͇̲̓̃́̄̅̀̅̏͋̓̒͛̒ͮ̾ͨ̚͞r͒̉̈ͤ̈̑ͫ̈̃ͣͮ̐̏̍҉̣͇̯͕͟͞͠͝e̔ͯ̾̉̈́͐ͣ̂̎ͯ̏̾̍͏҉̴̯̮͙̲̘̘̣̥͖͘͝f̛͕̟̘͈̭͓͚̥̤̥͉͂ͥͫ̒̊̐ę̵̢̻̮̭͉̣̪͇͕̲̞̹͖̗̺̺͍̙ͭͣ̊̐̌̌̈ͦ͆͆͝ŗ̡̲̯͎̖͔̝͎̺̯̰̩̞̬͇̰͛̇ͫͨ̆̌ͫ́̃͂̌̆̀͜i̡̛̗̻̼͍̫̪̪͖̪͇̩͙̼̭̰͙ͪ̈ͥ̑͌ͩ̑̓̓͑̎͋͐͗̆ͫͦ̋͘͜r̸̷̖͚̪̰̓ͨ̋̔͢͞͞s̛̗̪̘̪̻̦̲̘̱ͤ̅͂ͫ̽ͪ̉͑́ͣ͂ͫ͟͟͠ę̴͎͎̥̲͙̖̱̣̻̟̼̠̞̬̋̽ͫ̌̓ͩ͐ͦ̿̽ͣͧ̅ ̷̎͗̈ͤ̾̆̓̎͑̍ͤͥ̉̊̑̆ͣ͐҉̴̨͔̦̭͕̥̺̦͙̯͖̲̳̩͠a̧̫̩̤̬̦̺̥̥͇͂͆̆ͮ̌̽͂ͩ͑ͨͭͮ̕͡ͅ ̛̰̝͔̘̼̻̈̽͐͐̌̍̈́̀͌̆̅͐̑̀ͨ͂ͤͫé̶̴̼͉̹̦͇̩̙͇͔͓̬̤͗ͭ͆͌ͩͧͬ̌͞͠ͅļ̵̸̴̮̰̲̩͓̰̙͉͈̘̜̇̇̋̋̌̇̀͂̂̐̓̈́̚ͅͅ ̃͊̑͆̾̈́͌ͤͫ̊̽͊͂ͮͥ̍҉̢͇̙̤̻̝̘̤̹͇̲͎͙͙̳̦̲̠̭ͅc͔̟̣̮̮̟̙̫̣͎ͩ͑̀̓ͮ͛̾̊̽̒͐ͪ͊̾ͨ͒̽̚͘oͬͬ͋ͣ̏̇ͭͫ̇͋̀ͤ̊ͯ̾ͩ̽͒͏̸̨̼̥̞̻͈͘m̵͖̱̼͓͎̜͍̻̣̫͓̳̹̀̆̄͗̍͆̃̌ͬͨ͐͋ͥ͜o̶̢̗̭̟̺͙̣̤̠͖͓̱͉̩̪͔͙̓͌͌̓͆ͣ̈́͗̇̓͆"̴͙͙̭̟͚̦̗̹̥͋ͫͥͩ͐̐ͯ͐̂̽ͣͦ̍̏̂͡Y̵͓͇͕̲̘͇̺͓̘̻̦͉̖̯͛̆̿ͪͥ̿̄̆̋̉̔̓͗͂ͣ̎͞͠ư̴̫̤͈̫ͦ̍͑̌̕͜͡ ͌͌̋͌̏̏̉ͥ͡҉͎̲̥͚̳̣̪͠Ṅ̍͌́̆̅ͪ͂ͩ̉̒̎ͣ̈́ͨͪ͆ͭ̓̕͢҉̷̥̟̮̣̬̱̤͔̮̰̥͟ͅͅa̷̦͇̠̣̗̣̺̠̹̜̘ͨͩͦ̽̈̂ͪr̴̖̺͙̮̻̖͈͙̙̼ͣ̾ͦͣͧ̏̈́̈́̊̆͆ͥͅu̧̥̙͓̫͙̬̰͖̻͚͇̳̞ͧ͑̑͐̊̌͊̑͐̂ͣͮͅk̸̢̠̜͎͉̳̜͔̟͚̩̻̀̆ͫͫ̔͒̆̇͠͠ͅaͨͪ͋̄ͥ̈́ͤ͛̉̀͌ͬͤ̽ͤ̀̃҉̛̪͙̰͙̠̠̝m̷̢̛̫̠̟̤̖̰̤͇̘͈̬͍̓̌̈͂ͫ̑ͩͩ̐̈͌̋͂ͪ͂ͬ̓̚͢ͅȉ̤̹̬̠̼̘̲͕̬̤͙͂͂͂͌̑̕͞"̸̿̍̐ͩͣ̍ͬ̌͌̈́̅̄͂͐̅͂͑̿̾͏̨̙̲̰̖̰͈̰̤̫̩̻͙͕̼̰ ̵̛̩͓̯̱͚̳̘̬͉͎̦͎̜̜̥̫̩̂͗ͬ̈̃͂͒̍ͩͩͮr̃̒͒̂̕҉̴͇̱͖͚̗̝̩̲̱̫̼̭̘e̹̱̖̣͙̙͈̭̰̠̬̩̙̋̓́̉̐̏̈́̿ͨ̾ͧ͊̃ͬ̚͟͟ͅ ̷̨͙͚̯͎̟̩͖͙͍͙͖͇̬͓͖̻̼͆͌͐͋͗̓̊̈́̾͋ͩͮͦ̚c̒̋ͩ̇͒̍̽̿̾̄̎̒ͮͤͯ̾̚̚͏̢͖̰̼͖̼̘͓̞͉̖̯̘̯͕̕̕ͅa̸̴̐̉͗̓̔̔̽ͨ͗̒ͩ̓̚͏̵̩̰̱͕͕̳̯͙̪̖̦̤̫͔͜u̓ͦ͛̃̐̑ͫ̚҉̵͏͇̫̤̟̼͔s̵̗̣̮̲̩̄ͭ̂̚̚͝a̸̤̪͈͍̠̜̮͒͊ͣ̌̒̆ͮͮ͆͂ͤ̃̈́̚͞͞ͅb̷̼̩̪̝̦͇̞͔̮̮͍͈͉͙̖̬̺ͨͬ̀ͥ͆̎̊̎͘͞a̎ͥͤ̅̔̉̒͑͂́ͮ̍ͪ̋͏̡̘̦͕̖̤͇̤̟̹͉̱͙̺̖̝̲͜͟ ̧̺̦̺͇͎̟̼͍̤̜͎̦̖͓̮͌͑͋̍r̴̨̦͈̙̱̘̣ͣ̈́̀ͤ̽ͥ͛̑̈ͤ͋̐eͣ͛̏ͩ̃ͩ̋̿ͨ͑҉̷̦̼̭͖͙̪̩ç̴̛̠͉̻̣̜͇̙̘̦̮̮̺̗̤̗̖ͬ̾ͧ͛ͮ̃ͤͯ̌ͭ̔͊̕h̷̛͈̖̹̱̟̙͚͉̱̭̰͎̥ͣ͗͌ͨ̐̉̆̄ͧ̚͜͞ả̷̵͖̖̼̪̘͓̞̪̭̯̩̥͈̞̣̄ͮ͊ͧ͊̓̎̃̓͢z̸̨̼̪͎̲̳̖͉͉͗̆ͩ̌̇̆̇͟͜ó̓̽̒̐͛̐̚͠͞͏̫̺̮͓͡ ̴ͬ̈ͧ̈́̓ͮͫ̈ͯ̆͗͌̏̚͘͠҉̫̖̩̦̻̪̘̣͎͉̤̭͉͙̗͈̜̜t̷̡̧̹̫͚̮̹̺̞̳͉̔ͭ̍ơ̲̝͇̫͔̪͔̟͖̑ͫ͂̊̍̽̒ͣͩ́ͣͫͦͪ̀ͬ̾ͩť̶̶̶̡͚̠̫̦̮̦͖͈̗̪͚̹̋̔̄͂͒̆͐á̎͑̃ͤͯͩ͒̆͆ͬ̈́̓̈́ͫ҉̦̹̩̣̳̯̖̳̗̪̳̭͎̮̼̙͞l̸̮̙̣͎͉͙̲͉͇̗̘̘͚͔̝̯̓̂͛ͫ͐̃̑ͪͬ̂̀̂̀̆̚͢͝͝.̡̗̗̼̥͔̱̘͂ͭ̍͐͞.̵̸̷̷̟̮̞̩͚̦͇̫̙̲̝̣͙̥͋̄̒͑̂͌ͯͩ͘.̨̠̞̻̩̺̫͉̗̼͈̮͙͈͙̗̻̦͈̅̌̈́ͤ̀̒̉̊͟͡.̢̇ͧ̊̍̎̚҉̨͖̭͙̞̜͙̪̘̱͡</p><p>Ḙ̹͖̙̫̺̦̟͚̥́ͥ̓̆ͤ̒̔ͥ̉̓ͤ͜͡ͅl̵̵̺͚̹̖̟͙̠̺͇͉̘̀̈́̽̈́̍͋͗͊ͨ̏̔̓ͭ̓̉͋ͨ̒̚͜͜ ̃ͫ̔ͨͫ҉̳̦̰͎͍̱̫̗̗͝ẽ̷̷̘̹̲̟̻ͤ̿̈̀ͣ̓ŕ̐̒͑ͨͩͨ̉̇ͦ͂ͥ̚҉̸̴̭͎͇̜͕̞̬̼͙̞͇͓͙͘a̸̻͇̥̤̫ͤ͌͆̾ͣ͟͝ ̨̾͋̓̽̌̈̋ͬ̽͌́̓҉̧̝̼͍̜̫͔̤̜͕̭͇̞͍͔͇͕Ȳ̄̂̐̓̌ͩ̏ͣ͑͑̆ͨͪ̏͗̾̂҉҉̸̹̟͎̳̰u̧̼͔̦ͧͦͩͪ̒̆ͭ̑̓̋͋͛̿̔̓̑ͫ͗̚͜ ̶̶̞͍̤̭̦̗̞̹͓̫̗̓̄̎ͦͫ̆͒̔͜͟ͅͅN͍͇̗͖̗͍̥͓͖̻̲͉̣͒ͦͬͭ͟͞͝a̎ͣ͒̓̇ͭ́͒̄̅ͯ̈͆ͧ͐ͮ̌̅͏̧̰̫̟̲̺̩̞̗̘̥͉̲rͥ̓ͬ̊ͤͯͩ̎̚̚҉͈͓̗̱̳̯̺͍̙̮͈̱̰͈u̴̢̠̭͖̭̗̱̲̤̠̫͔̖̣̘͓͈ͬ̀ͩ̉ͩ̽̋͑̔ͬͬͫ̏͡͡ͅķ̪̰̘̝ͪ̊̎̾ͥ͊͆ͤ̂̌͢͝a̡͒̐ͮ̐͜͞҉̺̣̳͚̩͓̮͚̳̠̹̝͉̦̳͡m̭͎̬̭̙̱̻̗͈͇͚̘̪͖̣̦̭͍ͣ͒ͨ͆̒́̌́̎̅͂̋͢͜͠͠i̧̫͚̘̜̥̹̥̦͚̲̺͚ͤ͑̿̍͘ ̔͆ͩ҉̻̠̲͓͕͇͍̞͕̳͢p̴̵̷̘̙̘̪̳̖͎̫̠͓̹̣͓̺̙̠̀ͪͦ͊͞ē̞͇̭͙̯̠̙̲̲̥͓̗̯̣͍̩̭̋͆̂ͫ̈̂ͪ̀ͣ̓̄͠r͉̤̺͚̜͖̗̱͙ͧͣ̾̑ͥ̉̆̈́͂ͦ͝o̷̧̠̘̱̥͓͙͕̻̥̩͇̟̹͓ͤͣ̓̌͐̈͊ͤ̅ͩͤ̾̓̋̅ ̧̞̦̲̘͓̪̹͈͉̜̮̫͓̖͇̈̏̏̍̕͠e̛͙̹͎̺͓͚̳͔̺̜͔̘̗̖̝͐ͮ͌͂ͯͩ̓͒ͫ̑͘͞l̶̛̪̫͈͍̥̙͉̫̠͓̼̱̻͉͔̩͊ͮ̈́̊̿̒ͣ̌ͥ͐ͤͪ͢͡ ̛ͣͩ̅̂̇̆̇̂͑̃̔̉̅͗ͣ̇̔ͥ͏̱̖̮͉͚͇̬̩͎̺̻̦̫̱͞h̙̣̘̜͈̮̗̜̰̞͓̝̟̣̣̼̻̱͈ͫ̋ͧ̎͋̎̽ͧ͊̒̉̐͆ͪ̂̕͡ë̵̢̄̇̀̍ͩͫ̚͠͡҉̪̥̩͔͓͕̖̪͖ć̵͓̮͔̫̮̻̠̥͓͚̈́̓̈̑͌͂ͬ̇̾̂ͬ̂̌̉̏̚͡ḩ̢̬̻̱̤͖̟̦͇̫ͬͮ̓̾̎ͨ̔͋o̻͎͚͖̘̫͖̯͇̺̼̪̬̩͔̾̆͂ͥ̒̄̉ͤ̽̉̄̃̄͘͟͝͡ ̷̴̢͈̳̣̬͖̫͇̘̣̟ͨ̂ͮ̄͟d̸̳͈̺̻̖̏̓̆͑̀̿̔̐͒͆̓̚͟͞e̗̣̘̝̝̦̜̼̦͇̲̺̫̰̣͇̹̓̓̃̿̈ͤ̌ͤͩͥ̚̕͡ ̖͖̰͔̜̳̤̞̞̣̰͇̲̓̃́̄̅̀̅̏͋̓̒͛̒ͮ̾ͨ̚͞r͒̉̈ͤ̈̑ͫ̈̃ͣͮ̐̏̍҉̣͇̯͕͟͞͠͝e̔ͯ̾̉̈́͐ͣ̂̎ͯ̏̾̍͏҉̴̯̮͙̲̘̘̣̥͖͘͝f̛͕̟̘͈̭͓͚̥̤̥͉͂ͥͫ̒̊̐ę̵̢̻̮̭͉̣̪͇͕̲̞̹͖̗̺̺͍̙ͭͣ̊̐̌̌̈ͦ͆͆͝ŗ̡̲̯͎̖͔̝͎̺̯̰̩̞̬͇̰͛̇ͫͨ̆̌ͫ́̃͂̌̆̀͜i̡̛̗̻̼͍̫̪̪͖̪͇̩͙̼̭̰͙ͪ̈ͥ̑͌ͩ̑̓̓͑̎͋͐͗̆ͫͦ̋͘͜r̸̷̖͚̪̰̓ͨ̋̔͢͞͞s̛̗̪̘̪̻̦̲̘̱ͤ̅͂ͫ̽ͪ̉͑́ͣ͂ͫ͟͟͠ę̴͎͎̥̲͙̖̱̣̻̟̼̠̞̬̋̽ͫ̌̓ͩ͐ͦ̿̽ͣͧ̅ ̷̎͗̈ͤ̾̆̓̎͑̍ͤͥ̉̊̑̆ͣ͐҉̴̨͔̦̭͕̥̺̦͙̯͖̲̳̩͠a̧̫̩̤̬̦̺̥̥͇͂͆̆ͮ̌̽͂ͩ͑ͨͭͮ̕͡ͅ ̛̰̝͔̘̼̻̈̽͐͐̌̍̈́̀͌̆̅͐̑̀ͨ͂ͤͫé̶̴̼͉̹̦͇̩̙͇͔͓̬̤͗ͭ͆͌ͩͧͬ̌͞͠ͅļ̵̸̴̮̰̲̩͓̰̙͉͈̘̜̇̇̋̋̌̇̀͂̂̐̓̈́̚ͅͅ ̃͊̑͆̾̈́͌ͤͫ̊̽͊͂ͮͥ̍҉̢͇̙̤̻̝̘̤̹͇̲͎͙͙̳̦̲̠̭ͅc͔̟̣̮̮̟̙̫̣͎ͩ͑̀̓ͮ͛̾̊̽̒͐ͪ͊̾ͨ͒̽̚͘oͬͬ͋ͣ̏̇ͭͫ̇͋̀ͤ̊ͯ̾ͩ̽͒͏̸̨̼̥̞̻͈͘m̵͖̱̼͓͎̜͍̻̣̫͓̳̹̀̆̄͗̍͆̃̌ͬͨ͐͋ͥ͜o̶̢̗̭̟̺͙̣̤̠͖͓̱͉̩̪͔͙̓͌͌̓͆ͣ̈́͗̇̓͆"̴͙͙̭̟͚̦̗̹̥͋ͫͥͩ͐̐ͯ͐̂̽ͣͦ̍̏̂͡Y̵͓͇͕̲̘͇̺͓̘̻̦͉̖̯͛̆̿ͪͥ̿̄̆̋̉̔̓͗͂ͣ̎͞͠ư̴̫̤͈̫ͦ̍͑̌̕͜͡ ͌͌̋͌̏̏̉ͥ͡҉͎̲̥͚̳̣̪͠Ṅ̍͌́̆̅ͪ͂ͩ̉̒̎ͣ̈́ͨͪ͆ͭ̓̕͢҉̷̥̟̮̣̬̱̤͔̮̰̥͟ͅͅa̷̦͇̠̣̗̣̺̠̹̜̘ͨͩͦ̽̈̂ͪr̴̖̺͙̮̻̖͈͙̙̼ͣ̾ͦͣͧ̏̈́̈́̊̆͆ͥͅu̧̥̙͓̫͙̬̰͖̻͚͇̳̞ͧ͑̑͐̊̌͊̑͐̂ͣͮͅk̸̢̠̜͎͉̳̜͔̟͚̩̻̀̆ͫͫ̔͒̆̇͠͠ͅaͨͪ͋̄ͥ̈́ͤ͛̉̀͌ͬͤ̽ͤ̀̃҉̛̪͙̰͙̠̠̝m̷̢̛̫̠̟̤̖̰̤͇̘͈̬͍̓̌̈͂ͫ̑ͩͩ̐̈͌̋͂ͪ͂ͬ̓̚͢ͅȉ̤̹̬̠̼̘̲͕̬̤͙͂͂͂͌̑̕͞"̸̿̍̐ͩͣ̍ͬ̌͌̈́̅̄͂͐̅͂͑̿̾͏̨̙̲̰̖̰͈̰̤̫̩̻͙͕̼̰ ̵̛̩͓̯̱͚̳̘̬͉͎̦͎̜̜̥̫̩̂͗ͬ̈̃͂͒̍ͩͩͮr̃̒͒̂̕҉̴͇̱͖͚̗̝̩̲̱̫̼̭̘e̹̱̖̣͙̙͈̭̰̠̬̩̙̋̓́̉̐̏̈́̿ͨ̾ͧ͊̃ͬ̚͟͟ͅ ̷̨͙͚̯͎̟̩͖͙͍͙͖͇̬͓͖̻̼͆͌͐͋͗̓̊̈́̾͋ͩͮͦ̚c̒̋ͩ̇͒̍̽̿̾̄̎̒ͮͤͯ̾̚̚͏̢͖̰̼͖̼̘͓̞͉̖̯̘̯͕̕̕ͅa̸̴̐̉͗̓̔̔̽ͨ͗̒ͩ̓̚͏̵̩̰̱͕͕̳̯͙̪̖̦̤̫͔͜u̓ͦ͛̃̐̑ͫ̚҉̵͏͇̫̤̟̼͔s̵̗̣̮̲̩̄ͭ̂̚̚͝a̸̤̪͈͍̠̜̮͒͊ͣ̌̒̆ͮͮ͆͂ͤ̃̈́̚͞͞ͅb̷̼̩̪̝̦͇̞͔̮̮͍͈͉͙̖̬̺ͨͬ̀ͥ͆̎̊̎͘͞a̎ͥͤ̅̔̉̒͑͂́ͮ̍ͪ̋͏̡̘̦͕̖̤͇̤̟̹͉̱͙̺̖̝̲͜͟ ̧̺̦̺͇͎̟̼͍̤̜͎̦̖͓̮͌͑͋̍r̴̨̦͈̙̱̘̣ͣ̈́̀ͤ̽ͥ͛̑̈ͤ͋̐eͣ͛̏ͩ̃ͩ̋̿ͨ͑҉̷̦̼̭͖͙̪̩ç̴̛̠͉̻̣̜͇̙̘̦̮̮̺̗̤̗̖ͬ̾ͧ͛ͮ̃ͤͯ̌ͭ̔͊̕h̷̛͈̖̹̱̟̙͚͉̱̭̰͎̥ͣ͗͌ͨ̐̉̆̄ͧ̚͜͞ả̷̵͖̖̼̪̘͓̞̪̭̯̩̥͈̞̣̄ͮ͊ͧ͊̓̎̃̓͢z̸̨̼̪͎̲̳̖͉͉͗̆ͩ̌̇̆̇͟͜ó̓̽̒̐͛̐̚͠͞͏̫̺̮͓͡ ̴ͬ̈ͧ̈́̓ͮͫ̈ͯ̆͗͌̏̚͘͠҉̫̖̩̦̻̪̘̣͎͉̤̭͉͙̗͈̜̜t̷̡̧̹̫͚̮̹̺̞̳͉̔ͭ̍ơ̲̝͇̫͔̪͔̟͖̑ͫ͂̊̍̽̒ͣͩ́ͣͫͦͪ̀ͬ̾ͩť̶̶̶̡͚̠̫̦̮̦͖͈̗̪͚̹̋̔̄͂͒̆͐á̎͑̃ͤͯͩ͒̆͆ͬ̈́̓̈́ͫ҉̦̹̩̣̳̯̖̳̗̪̳̭͎̮̼̙͞l̸̮̙̣͎͉͙̲͉͇̗̘̘͚͔̝̯̓̂͛ͫ͐̃̑ͪͬ̂̀̂̀̆̚͢͝͝.̡̗̗̼̥͔̱̘͂ͭ̍͐͞.̵̸̷̷̟̮̞̩͚̦͇̫̙̲̝̣͙̥͋̄̒͑̂͌ͯͩ͘.̨̠̞̻̩̺̫͉̗̼͈̮͙͈͙̗̻̦͈̅̌̈́ͤ̀̒̉̊͟͡.̢̇ͧ̊̍̎̚҉̨͖̭͙̞̜͙̪̘̱͡</p><p>e͔͙̺̫͎̜̜̳͉̠ͩ͑̽̄ͧͪͥ̐̉͒́ͧ͋ͭ͞ͅL̉ͭ̈ͯ̍̃̾ͪ̓͆ͤͬ̉̐ͧͮ̂̊ͯ̕҉̨̮͕͉̜̝̩̜͓̭̰̠̮̲e̢̗̖͔͎ͨ́̽ͦ͡͠R̛͖͈̝͈͔̱̦̞̬̱̻̠͓̠̭͍̋ͬͪͨ̾̓ͪͯ͌̏̆͑͆ͫ̈̚͟͠ͅẢ̛̹̰̞̤̩̲̱̻͉̮̫̥̼̮͖̑̓̒̓̆ͥ̑̂͂̽͐ͫ́̚͡Y̴̨̻̬͖̫͓̙̹̱̱ͪ̽͗̾ͣ̈́̓̓̅ͪ̓̚ű̲̩̰͓͈̝̞̥͓̮̤̭̮̫̩́̃̉ͦ͋ͬͯ͞N̨̫̲̝̮̭̰̩͈̼͓̤̮͈̩̒ͤ͆͛ͩ̅ͣ̓͜aͯ̐ͤ̀̽̔͒͋̒ͧ͐ͮ͆̃͛́̆̃͜͟͞͏̜̦̲̣̬̠̗̥R̸̵̦͚̘͓̰̠̈͆̌͒̓ͮ̎͟͡u̴̺̙̞̞̯̥͖̥ͨ͛͒͆̍͗͛̉̂ͩ͆̉͐͂̾̇̚Ķ̹̹͕̘̫̦̥̰͇͇̭̼̖̞ͣͪ͆ͨ̅̐̾ͦ̓̄ͬ̽ͅ4ͧ̀̃ͨ͝͏̭͉̰̺̩͙̤̻͍̼͍̞̺̹͖̱̼̱ͅM̺̘̘̹͉ͯ͛͋ͤ̐̓̓͒ͣͥ̎̂̆̚̚̕͜͡i̴̵̬̥̖̩̦̲͙ͫ̓̉̈́̅̌ͯͧ̽͒̏̔ͨͮ̊̇̚.̸̱̹̞͎̘͈͍͍̊̃ͫͭ̾͝͡͞͝.̃͂͆̾͒̎͐̋҉̸̶̞̩͉̙͜͜.͕̳̰͙̳̱́̓͒̉̃̑ͬ͑͐̔̿̊̀̾ͩͥ͞͞ͅvͪ̾̋ͨ̄̄̾̈́̋̐̽̚͞҉̤͉̟̜̝̩̥̱͕̯̺͈̫̰͈͇͇̼̮3ͮ̑̑͂͌̆̅̈ͮͮͥ̃̃҉̨̧͙̫̬͈̳̲̰̩̠̥̳̘̱͜͟r̶̙͙̥̞̣̗̞̘̖͖̪̖̦̱̗̭̝͎̙͒̒͒͗ͨ̒̔̉̿͂ͦ͜D͂̅ͯͮ̊̋͊̉̉̊̀ͯ҉̴̣͎̞̤̹͕̰͈A͋̾͛̿̌̌͗̍̒̇̽̄̔ͮ̃̂ͣ̿͏̸̨̗̪̥̫͙̥̲̜͔̺͖̻͇̪͕̺̦̯͉͝͠ḑͦ̂́͗ͣ̍̇̂͝҉̪͙̫̟$̨̧̬͚͉͎̻̩̱͈̠͖̖͓͍͑̆͋̃̏͢ͅe͔͙̺̫͎̜̜̳͉̠ͩ͑̽̄ͧͪͥ̐̉͒́ͧ͋ͭ͞ͅL̉ͭ̈ͯ̍̃̾ͪ̓͆ͤͬ̉̐ͧͮ̂̊ͯ̕҉̨̮͕͉̜̝̩̜͓̭̰̠̮̲e̢̗̖͔͎ͨ́̽ͦ͡͠R̛͖͈̝͈͔̱̦̞̬̱̻̠͓̠̭͍̋ͬͪͨ̾̓ͪͯ͌̏̆͑͆ͫ̈̚͟͠ͅẢ̛̹̰̞̤̩̲̱̻͉̮̫̥̼̮͖̑̓̒̓̆ͥ̑̂͂̽͐ͫ́̚͡Y̴̨̻̬͖̫͓̙̹̱̱ͪ̽͗̾ͣ̈́̓̓̅ͪ̓̚ű̲̩̰͓͈̝̞̥͓̮̤̭̮̫̩́̃̉ͦ͋ͬͯ͞N̨̫̲̝̮̭̰̩͈̼͓̤̮͈̩̒ͤ͆͛ͩ̅ͣ̓͜aͯ̐ͤ̀̽̔͒͋̒ͧ͐ͮ͆̃͛́̆̃͜͟͞͏̜̦̲̣̬̠̗̥R̸̵̦͚̘͓̰̠̈͆̌͒̓ͮ̎͟͡u̴̺̙̞̞̯̥͖̥ͨ͛͒͆̍͗͛̉̂ͩ͆̉͐͂̾̇̚Ķ̹̹͕̘̫̦̥̰͇͇̭̼̖̞ͣͪ͆ͨ̅̐̾ͦ̓̄ͬ̽ͅ4ͧ̀̃ͨ͝͏̭͉̰̺̩͙̤̻͍̼͍̞̺̹͖̱̼̱ͅM̺̘̘̹͉ͯ͛͋ͤ̐̓̓͒ͣͥ̎̂̆̚̚̕͜͡i̴̵̬̥̖̩̦̲͙ͫ̓̉̈́̅̌ͯͧ̽͒̏̔ͨͮ̊̇̚.̸̱̹̞͎̘͈͍͍̊̃ͫͭ̾͝͡͞͝.̃͂͆̾͒̎͐̋҉̸̶̞̩͉̙͜͜.͕̳̰͙̳̱́̓͒̉̃̑ͬ͑͐̔̿̊̀̾ͩͥ͞͞ͅvͪ̾̋ͨ̄̄̾̈́̋̐̽̚͞҉̤͉̟̜̝̩̥̱͕̯̺͈̫̰͈͇͇̼̮3ͮ̑̑͂͌̆̅̈ͮͮͥ̃̃҉̨̧͙̫̬͈̳̲̰̩̠̥̳̘̱͜͟r̶̙͙̥̞̣̗̞̘̖͖̪̖̦̱̗̭̝͎̙͒̒͒͗ͨ̒̔̉̿͂ͦ͜D͂̅ͯͮ̊̋͊̉̉̊̀ͯ҉̴̣͎̞̤̹͕̰͈A͋̾͛̿̌̌͗̍̒̇̽̄̔ͮ̃̂ͣ̿͏̸̨̗̪̥̫͙̥̲̜͔̺͖̻͇̪͕̺̦̯͉͝͠ḑͦ̂́͗ͣ̍̇̂͝҉̪͙̫̟$̨̧̬͚͉͎̻̩̱͈̠͖̖͓͍͑̆͋̃̏͢ͅe͔͙̺̫͎̜̜̳͉̠ͩ͑̽̄ͧͪͥ̐̉͒́ͧ͋ͭ͞ͅL̉ͭ̈ͯ̍̃̾ͪ̓͆ͤͬ̉̐ͧͮ̂̊ͯ̕҉̨̮͕͉̜̝̩̜͓̭̰̠̮̲e̢̗̖͔͎ͨ́̽ͦ͡͠R̛͖͈̝͈͔̱̦̞̬̱̻̠͓̠̭͍̋ͬͪͨ̾̓ͪͯ͌̏̆͑͆ͫ̈̚͟͠ͅẢ̛̹̰̞̤̩̲̱̻͉̮̫̥̼̮͖̑̓̒̓̆ͥ̑̂͂̽͐ͫ́̚͡Y̴̨̻̬͖̫͓̙̹̱̱ͪ̽͗̾ͣ̈́̓̓̅ͪ̓̚ű̲̩̰͓͈̝̞̥͓̮̤̭̮̫̩́̃̉ͦ͋ͬͯ͞N̨̫̲̝̮̭̰̩͈̼͓̤̮͈̩̒ͤ͆͛ͩ̅ͣ̓͜aͯ̐ͤ̀̽̔͒͋̒ͧ͐ͮ͆̃͛́̆̃͜͟͞͏̜̦̲̣̬̠̗̥R̸̵̦͚̘͓̰̠̈͆̌͒̓ͮ̎͟͡u̴̺̙̞̞̯̥͖̥ͨ͛͒͆̍͗͛̉̂ͩ͆̉͐͂̾̇̚Ķ̹̹͕̘̫̦̥̰͇͇̭̼̖̞ͣͪ͆ͨ̅̐̾ͦ̓̄ͬ̽ͅ4ͧ̀̃ͨ͝͏̭͉̰̺̩͙̤̻͍̼͍̞̺̹͖̱̼̱ͅM̺̘̘̹͉ͯ͛͋ͤ̐̓̓͒ͣͥ̎̂̆̚̚̕͜͡i̴̵̬̥̖̩̦̲͙ͫ̓̉̈́̅̌ͯͧ̽͒̏̔ͨͮ̊̇̚.̸̱̹̞͎̘͈͍͍̊̃ͫͭ̾͝͡͞͝.̃͂͆̾͒̎͐̋҉̸̶̞̩͉̙͜͜.͕̳̰͙̳̱́̓͒̉̃̑ͬ͑͐̔̿̊̀̾ͩͥ͞͞ͅvͪ̾̋ͨ̄̄̾̈́̋̐̽̚͞҉̤͉̟̜̝̩̥̱͕̯̺͈̫̰͈͇͇̼̮3ͮ̑̑͂͌̆̅̈ͮͮͥ̃̃҉̨̧͙̫̬͈̳̲̰̩̠̥̳̘̱͜͟r̶̙͙̥̞̣̗̞̘̖͖̪̖̦̱̗̭̝͎̙͒̒͒͗ͨ̒̔̉̿͂ͦ͜D͂̅ͯͮ̊̋͊̉̉̊̀ͯ҉̴̣͎̞̤̹͕̰͈A͋̾͛̿̌̌͗̍̒̇̽̄̔ͮ̃̂ͣ̿͏̸̨̗̪̥̫͙̥̲̜͔̺͖̻͇̪͕̺̦̯͉͝͠ḑͦ̂́͗ͣ̍̇̂͝҉̪͙̫̟$̨̧̬͚͉͎̻̩̱͈̠͖̖͓͍͑̆͋̃̏͢ͅ</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍                                  $̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍                                   $̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>$̣͚͔̺̐͊ͧͥͫ̐ͬ̐̎̈ͩ̉͞$̴̧̛͖͈̣͚͖̣̤̏ͭ̅́͐̆͑͗̽ͩͪ!̷̷͔͙̲̭̪̳̬͉̬̞̯̗̝͔ͮ̑̊ͮ͗͆̀ͪ̿ͯͮ̽ͥͪ̌̉̔͘!̷̐̑̂ͫͥͣ͏̶̭̰͍͕͔͍͇̺̩̮̫̗͠ͅͅ!̶̨̙̤̺̪̝̱̻̤ͭ͗̓̈͋͆̎̄ͮ̀̇͆ͭ͐̓̎̽ͬ͠q̶̶̠̯̪͖͍̹̣̹̹͚͙ͣͯ͋ͩͮ̓̅ͦ̿̑͒͑͋ͬ͗ͯͭ̕͟͞y̴͈̗͔̯̗̙ͨ̈́̂͆̂͆͗̎̐͑̐͆̑ͩ͂̉͢#̛͉͎͇̼̬̳̲͕̏ͭ̽̇͛͠͠e̸̛̮̳͙̫̜͇̣̤͆͋̉ͥͯ͒ͧ̂̒͒̏́̉̾̓ͪ̂̽͘Ǹ̷̛̘̣̯̫̜̝͖̯͚́̅͑̌͐͂͌̓̒̏̎̕ͅ$̶̡̩̳̮̟̰̼͓͇̘̩̖̖͇͓̪̼̠̎ͤ̐̏̄̉̅ͨ͗̍͌͗̋̚=̶̒ͮ͑͋͂̔͒̏ͨͤ͏͙̦̘̫̬͡0̸̛̦̥̤̻̟̬̭͍̠̣̓ͮͯ͐ͭ̍̃̅̇͐ͧ̏͞y̶̷͌̎͑ͮͫͥ̔͋̆̃ͥ͊̌̓͐̅̌̑̋͢͏̹̱̞̺͔̳̖̮͖̺͇1̶̡̮͈̰͕͔ͧ̈́̇̾̄ͦ͑ͣ̒͑̈͊̕͞0̷̢̡͔̙͎̹͔͈͌ͫ̔ͤ̈́̓̕ͅ$̨̖̮̫͖͙͔̤̦͎̃͂̓̍̎ͩ͛̃̌ͭ̿̒ͩ̊̾̈͆̀$̧̧̦͙̪̹̜̱̳̺ͦ̃ͧ̓͊͒̃̔̈̂͠͝!̨̔͛̈́̿̀̓͆͋̚҉̞̗̤͚̩̭͕̣̺͉͈!̢̡̣̥̣̗͔̪̥̱͐͐ͯ͗̑ͦ͂͒̆͑̕͡!̌̊̔͂̀̍̅̄̑́̈̐ͩͦ̀ͮ҉̵̕҉̹̦̦̪̫̟̜̼̲̤͍</p><p>6̤͚̭̹̙̖̬͙̾̈́ͬ͊ͥͦ̄̋̐́ͭ͘0̨̛̼̗͕̥͕͎͖̬͍̥̳̯̩͕͔͇̝͐ͯ̌̏ͦ̏͑̓ͤ̃̆̿̐ͭ̽ͭͅj̴̷̗̤̭̝͍̈͒̔̿̍ͧ̐͊̈͆̐̉͒̍ͫͬ̆ͤͩ͞o̟̱̬͇̓ͩ̅̂̌͂ͨ͆͌̃ͧ̽͂̒̍͢͠s̡̝̻̮̼̉ͨ͂̔͑ͯ̉͆̑͡.̴ͪ̓ͩ͗̓ͩ̐ͯ̚҉̳̣͖̦.̘̰̝̱̣̞͙̠͔̓̊ͩ̇̈́ͮ̊̈́ͭͩ͒̃ͥ̾̓̽͒͘͞.̨̛̪̞̼̹̣̜̣͎̬̟͍̙͍͖̩̬͇͇̝͗̒̓̃̌̅ͭͤ̅̒͠͝p̡̢̣̗̗̩̪̦͓̞̝͍̄̉͐̌̉ͯͪͭͬ̅͌̓̾̕͝ͅ3̬̬͈̯̗͔̘̗̈́ͯͧ̔̂̾ͮ̾̏̆̈̆͝͡ͅŕ̐̀̍ͣ̽͋̋̽ͥ̈̾ͭ̃ͪ̒̐͋͏̷̯̜̰̰̙̲̦̗̝͚̕͡V̸̱̖̺̺̗̯̳͓̜͙̹͙͑ͫ͗͆̈́̓̾ͨ̏ͥ̔ͥͣͭ͝Ė̴̷͈͎̬̦̠̥̗̩͕͖͈̹̱̣ͧ͆͛́͌̊ͭ͆̐̊̾͑͋̃̚R̴̨͚͕̣̹̭̫̙̗̫̱̯̝͔͍̭͖͋ͯͣ͒ͣ͊ͪ̒ͣ̓̔z̹͚̳̯̩̱̭̘͕̟̾ͫ́͒ͬ̍0̒ͧ͐ͯ҉̶̡͚̻̺͉͎̩$͂̏ͭͪ͐ͯ͂ͪ̂͂͊ͧ͏̵̢͏̬̬͖͚͎̺ ̢̧̛͙̗̪̣̙̥͚͓̓͆̌̊͋ͬ͟͡P̵̢̯̟̙̺̹ͧ́̓̂̃ͦ̚͟͜͞#̇ͯ̃̿̍̏̎ͥ͟҉͙̙͔͚̹s̴̵̤͉̜̤̗̜̤̤͈̰̥̱̅ͬ̓̽̍4͙͉͓̲̯̺͔̗͕̼̼͉̮̦̝̋̇̎ͭ͊̓͘͘M̵̸͇̙̬͖̺̲̱ͥ̿̒̿͊͒̍̽̉ͧ̓͂ͬ̊͠͝ỉͦ̎͏̝̳̠͕̥̳̻̮̝͓͍̗̬͝3̷̫̝̖̙͇̻͔̂̿͛ͩ̓͐̒͑̽̕͡͞ͅn̶̷̨͍̖͍̤̯͎̯̣̼͖̲̗̙̼͍̣̆͆ͥ͊ͅn̢̪̙͔̺̬̥̙ͣ̽̔̌̀͋̆̂͜ņ̶̡̡̹̼̮̜̝͚̣ͧͤͪt̡̯̣̤͇̬͈͔̯̣ͫ̑ͧ͛́̑ͫͧ̆̅̃ͫ͡ͅ0̶̛͈̦̼͔̝̬̼̟̝͈͖̉̋ͮͯ̏̒̆ͣͩ̽̓̏̓͝s̴̸̾̋̅̌ͤ҉̱͇̙̟͉̠̭̫̼͚͓ͅ.̞̜̻̺͉͚͎͍̗̘̜̼̜̗̉̍̂̉ͧͤ̏ͪ͋͗̽ͯ̎͂͝͝͝.̵̧̧̛̬̮̹̥̥̜̗̮͔̥̮̩̤͎͕̾̊̓̈̈́̀͡.̢̧̑ͬ͊̀́ͧ̃́͊ͨ̃̑̐̾̍̏ͮ͋͞͏͚̩̼̩ ̨̓̾̐ͤ̎̾͂́̾̇͗̇ͣ͂ͭ͠҉̛̖̰͚̼̳Ṿ̸̫̼͎̫̮̭̫̩̖̩̙̘̬̌̊͌́̄ͣͫ̂́͡1̭̙̱̯̤̻̟͈͎̟͇̮͔̪̦͕͎̜̱͊ͮ̈͒͐ͪ͢0ͭͤ͒̿ͧ̋͒ͧ̔͊̓̇̚͏̵̧͇̝̭̳͖̯͔͉͘ͅ1̛̻͎̝̣͕̩̪͕̤͚̱̲͎̖͕̙̯̗ͫͮ͂̄͂̎̈́̍͠ͅ3̴͈̻̦̩̫̞̜̞͎͔̲̲͇͙̗̱́ͣͬ͋̍͋̿̒ͯ͊ͫͭ̈͊ͥ͠ͅn͛͆̉͂͗̃̋͂̑̆̕͟҉̪͎̲͓̙̩͎̘̭̠̣͙̯̦̝ͅͅ1͉̯̱̹̞͍̻͓͇̗͙͕̃̅̊̒͒̊̇̎̓͒ͪͨ̍ͩ̚0̢͇̳͉̯̪̞͇̒͂̃̏ͥ̑̄̏͊ͩ̆̓́̌̔ͪ͡͠s̵̛̲̼̖͉͚͇̣̬̥̹̦̱͎̝͍͕͖͗ͩ͌͐̆ͥ̃͋̏ͣ̀̅̃̀̎͛̀͠ ̨̹̼͈̪̲͓͇̫̳̟̠̪̙̞̪̌̽̄͒̈́ͯ̈́̑́ͬ̅́̎̀ͨͫ́͐͘p̷̫̠͍̫̩̞̹̲͈͎̼̪̪̪̭̲͎̲̮ͦ͊̎̔͛̏͋̌̌̈ͧ͜͢3̶̡͙̦͈͎͕̟͖̯̼̱͕̬̞͙͑͐͆͂͒̔ͬ̂̓͑̕͟s̸̙̳̭̪͈͔̜̬̖̗̟͌ͤͦͭ̄̎́4̇͒ͮͩ̏̃́͜҉̰͍̙̞̜̣̜M̵͂̉́̑ͦ̃͒ͦ̃̒̈́̈́̃́̈̄̉͗̋҉͓̮̰͖͖̫̭̬̱̬͚̜̹̕ͅį̮̹͈̜̳̬̠̟̻̗̈̔ͯ̅̐̊̕͟͡ͅ3̡͓̭̪̣͚̱̝͎͖̣̪̬̫̺̙͚̐͊ͧͅn̴̤̯͈̰̣͈͉͙̝͎̬̳̪̱̰̹̙̺̓ͫͣ͒̓̓͌̆̽ͭ͂̀̍̈̚ͅn̷̛̩̻̩̰͙͚̜͚̮̰̮̳̦̦̰͊̋̂ͧͬ͂̑̓͂̂̇͟ṇ̸̙̮̹̝̯̬̥̹̖̯̜̦̟̝̩̝͆̈̅̈́̑͐ͨ̽ͣ̓̈́̽ͥ̆̇̿̅̆͜͜ͅͅṱ̡̧̰̭̥̩̭͚̝̲̙̻̙͇̈́̈ͯ̐̍͆ͮ͑͐̽ͭ̇̑̓ͫ̀ͦͬ̋͢0̟̙̖͇͈̹̻̘̱̰̮̙̙̗͕̾̃̈̾͐̕͝͞͠s̵̛̤͇͔̠̲̘̞̲̺̖̪̄ͧ̏̿͘͟͞.̴̨̨̛̠͉͔̤̣̭͈̗̞͉̭̦̫͔̞͕ͣ̃ͮͥ̑͊̀̒ͤͥͫ̾̐̀̂ͪ͞.̢̡̛̛̘̺̝̼̼̳̪͚͚͚̹͎͓̘̰̮̙̻ͫ͛̈́̍ͣ̓ͯͣ̓́̑͗̔͐ͣͭͤ̚ͅ.̎͗̋̀͆ͩ̇҉̷͓͙̙̦̳̬̗̬̗̜̼͕̫͔̺͖̣̳̳͘͜</p><p>6̤͚̭̹̙̖̬͙̾̈́ͬ͊ͥͦ̄̋̐́ͭ͘0̨̛̼̗͕̥͕͎͖̬͍̥̳̯̩͕͔͇̝͐ͯ̌̏ͦ̏͑̓ͤ̃̆̿̐ͭ̽ͭͅj̴̷̗̤̭̝͍̈͒̔̿̍ͧ̐͊̈͆̐̉͒̍ͫͬ̆ͤͩ͞o̟̱̬͇̓ͩ̅̂̌͂ͨ͆͌̃ͧ̽͂̒̍͢͠s̡̝̻̮̼̉ͨ͂̔͑ͯ̉͆̑͡.̴ͪ̓ͩ͗̓ͩ̐ͯ̚҉̳̣͖̦.̘̰̝̱̣̞͙̠͔̓̊ͩ̇̈́ͮ̊̈́ͭͩ͒̃ͥ̾̓̽͒͘͞.̨̛̪̞̼̹̣̜̣͎̬̟͍̙͍͖̩̬͇͇̝͗̒̓̃̌̅ͭͤ̅̒͠͝p̡̢̣̗̗̩̪̦͓̞̝͍̄̉͐̌̉ͯͪͭͬ̅͌̓̾̕͝ͅ3̬̬͈̯̗͔̘̗̈́ͯͧ̔̂̾ͮ̾̏̆̈̆͝͡ͅŕ̐̀̍ͣ̽͋̋̽ͥ̈̾ͭ̃ͪ̒̐͋͏̷̯̜̰̰̙̲̦̗̝͚̕͡V̸̱̖̺̺̗̯̳͓̜͙̹͙͑ͫ͗͆̈́̓̾ͨ̏ͥ̔ͥͣͭ͝Ė̴̷͈͎̬̦̠̥̗̩͕͖͈̹̱̣ͧ͆͛́͌̊ͭ͆̐̊̾͑͋̃̚R̴̨͚͕̣̹̭̫̙̗̫̱̯̝͔͍̭͖͋ͯͣ͒ͣ͊ͪ̒ͣ̓̔z̹͚̳̯̩̱̭̘͕̟̾ͫ́͒ͬ̍0̒ͧ͐ͯ҉̶̡͚̻̺͉͎̩$͂̏ͭͪ͐ͯ͂ͪ̂͂͊ͧ͏̵̢͏̬̬͖͚͎̺ ̢̧̛͙̗̪̣̙̥͚͓̓͆̌̊͋ͬ͟͡P̵̢̯̟̙̺̹ͧ́̓̂̃ͦ̚͟͜͞#̇ͯ̃̿̍̏̎ͥ͟҉͙̙͔͚̹s̴̵̤͉̜̤̗̜̤̤͈̰̥̱̅ͬ̓̽̍4͙͉͓̲̯̺͔̗͕̼̼͉̮̦̝̋̇̎ͭ͊̓͘͘M̵̸͇̙̬͖̺̲̱ͥ̿̒̿͊͒̍̽̉ͧ̓͂ͬ̊͠͝ỉͦ̎͏̝̳̠͕̥̳̻̮̝͓͍̗̬͝3̷̫̝̖̙͇̻͔̂̿͛ͩ̓͐̒͑̽̕͡͞ͅn̶̷̨͍̖͍̤̯͎̯̣̼͖̲̗̙̼͍̣̆͆ͥ͊ͅn̢̪̙͔̺̬̥̙ͣ̽̔̌̀͋̆̂͜ņ̶̡̡̹̼̮̜̝͚̣ͧͤͪt̡̯̣̤͇̬͈͔̯̣ͫ̑ͧ͛́̑ͫͧ̆̅̃ͫ͡ͅ0̶̛͈̦̼͔̝̬̼̟̝͈͖̉̋ͮͯ̏̒̆ͣͩ̽̓̏̓͝s̴̸̾̋̅̌ͤ҉̱͇̙̟͉̠̭̫̼͚͓ͅ.̞̜̻̺͉͚͎͍̗̘̜̼̜̗̉̍̂̉ͧͤ̏ͪ͋͗̽ͯ̎͂͝͝͝.̵̧̧̛̬̮̹̥̥̜̗̮͔̥̮̩̤͎͕̾̊̓̈̈́̀͡.̢̧̑ͬ͊̀́ͧ̃́͊ͨ̃̑̐̾̍̏ͮ͋͞͏͚̩̼̩ ̨̓̾̐ͤ̎̾͂́̾̇͗̇ͣ͂ͭ͠҉̛̖̰͚̼̳Ṿ̸̫̼͎̫̮̭̫̩̖̩̙̘̬̌̊͌́̄ͣͫ̂́͡1̭̙̱̯̤̻̟͈͎̟͇̮͔̪̦͕͎̜̱͊ͮ̈͒͐ͪ͢0ͭͤ͒̿ͧ̋͒ͧ̔͊̓̇̚͏̵̧͇̝̭̳͖̯͔͉͘ͅ1̛̻͎̝̣͕̩̪͕̤͚̱̲͎̖͕̙̯̗ͫͮ͂̄͂̎̈́̍͠ͅ3̴͈̻̦̩̫̞̜̞͎͔̲̲͇͙̗̱́ͣͬ͋̍͋̿̒ͯ͊ͫͭ̈͊ͥ͠ͅn͛͆̉͂͗̃̋͂̑̆̕͟҉̪͎̲͓̙̩͎̘̭̠̣͙̯̦̝ͅͅ1͉̯̱̹̞͍̻͓͇̗͙͕̃̅̊̒͒̊̇̎̓͒ͪͨ̍ͩ̚0̢͇̳͉̯̪̞͇̒͂̃̏ͥ̑̄̏͊ͩ̆̓́̌̔ͪ͡͠s̵̛̲̼̖͉͚͇̣̬̥̹̦̱͎̝͍͕͖͗ͩ͌͐̆ͥ̃͋̏ͣ̀̅̃̀̎͛̀͠ ̨̹̼͈̪̲͓͇̫̳̟̠̪̙̞̪̌̽̄͒̈́ͯ̈́̑́ͬ̅́̎̀ͨͫ́͐͘p̷̫̠͍̫̩̞̹̲͈͎̼̪̪̪̭̲͎̲̮ͦ͊̎̔͛̏͋̌̌̈ͧ͜͢3̶̡͙̦͈͎͕̟͖̯̼̱͕̬̞͙͑͐͆͂͒̔ͬ̂̓͑̕͟s̸̙̳̭̪͈͔̜̬̖̗̟͌ͤͦͭ̄̎́4̇͒ͮͩ̏̃́͜҉̰͍̙̞̜̣̜M̵͂̉́̑ͦ̃͒ͦ̃̒̈́̈́̃́̈̄̉͗̋҉͓̮̰͖͖̫̭̬̱̬͚̜̹̕ͅį̮̹͈̜̳̬̠̟̻̗̈̔ͯ̅̐̊̕͟͡ͅ3̡͓̭̪̣͚̱̝͎͖̣̪̬̫̺̙͚̐͊ͧͅn̴̤̯͈̰̣͈͉͙̝͎̬̳̪̱̰̹̙̺̓ͫͣ͒̓̓͌̆̽ͭ͂̀̍̈̚ͅn̷̛̩̻̩̰͙͚̜͚̮̰̮̳̦̦̰͊̋̂ͧͬ͂̑̓͂̂̇͟ṇ̸̙̮̹̝̯̬̥̹̖̯̜̦̟̝̩̝͆̈̅̈́̑͐ͨ̽ͣ̓̈́̽ͥ̆̇̿̅̆͜͜ͅͅṱ̡̧̰̭̥̩̭͚̝̲̙̻̙͇̈́̈ͯ̐̍͆ͮ͑͐̽ͭ̇̑̓ͫ̀ͦͬ̋͢0̟̙̖͇͈̹̻̘̱̰̮̙̙̗͕̾̃̈̾͐̕͝͞͠s̵̛̤͇͔̠̲̘̞̲̺̖̪̄ͧ̏̿͘͟͞.̴̨̨̛̠͉͔̤̣̭͈̗̞͉̭̦̫͔̞͕ͣ̃ͮͥ̑͊̀̒ͤͥͫ̾̐̀̂ͪ͞.̢̡̛̛̘̺̝̼̼̳̪͚͚͚̹͎͓̘̰̮̙̻ͫ͛̈́̍ͣ̓ͯͣ̓́̑͗̔͐ͣͭͤ̚ͅ.̎͗̋̀͆ͩ̇҉̷͓͙̙̦̳̬̗̬̗̜̼͕̫͔̺͖̣̳̳͘͜</p><p>A͓̞̬̬͂̍ͦ͛̿͒̍ͬ͑͒͢J̢͕̗̪̪͎̘͉̬̭̣̫̅̆̈́̿̈́ͦͩ̂̅̇̓̑̿͘H̨̛͉͇̥͙̲̠̯̮̻ͫ͗ͭ͊ͣ̄̅̔A̢̼̱̣̰͙͕̮͎͔̰͓̥̠̣͇̜̫̜ͮ̽̍̊̽̄ͥͫ͐̉͜ͅJ̓̃͒ͤ͏̴̳͇̲͕̺͇̤͇̟͉͖</p><p>A͓̞̬̬͂̍ͦ͛̿͒̍ͬ͑͒͢J̢͕̗̪̪͎̘͉̬̭̣̫̅̆̈́̿̈́ͦͩ̂̅̇̓̑̿͘H̨̛͉͇̥͙̲̠̯̮̻ͫ͗ͭ͊ͣ̄̅̔A̢̼̱̣̰͙͕̮͎͔̰͓̥̠̣͇̜̫̜ͮ̽̍̊̽̄ͥͫ͐̉͜ͅJ̓̃͒ͤ͏̴̳͇̲͕̺͇̤͇̟͉͖</p><p>6̤͚̭̹̙̖̬͙̾̈́ͬ͊ͥͦ̄̋̐́ͭ͘0̨̛̼̗͕̥͕͎͖̬͍̥̳̯̩͕͔͇̝͐ͯ̌̏ͦ̏͑̓ͤ̃̆̿̐ͭ̽ͭͅj̴̷̗̤̭̝͍̈͒̔̿̍ͧ̐͊̈͆̐̉͒̍ͫͬ̆ͤͩ͞o̟̱̬͇̓ͩ̅̂̌͂ͨ͆͌̃ͧ̽͂̒̍͢͠s̡̝̻̮̼̉ͨ͂̔͑ͯ̉͆̑͡.̴ͪ̓ͩ͗̓ͩ̐ͯ̚҉̳̣͖̦.̘̰̝̱̣̞͙̠͔̓̊ͩ̇̈́ͮ̊̈́ͭͩ͒̃ͥ̾̓̽͒͘͞.̨̛̪̞̼̹̣̜̣͎̬̟͍̙͍͖̩̬͇͇̝͗̒̓̃̌̅ͭͤ̅̒͠͝p̡̢̣̗̗̩̪̦͓̞̝͍̄̉͐̌̉ͯͪͭͬ̅͌̓̾̕͝ͅ3̬̬͈̯̗͔̘̗̈́ͯͧ̔̂̾ͮ̾̏̆̈̆͝͡ͅŕ̐̀̍ͣ̽͋̋̽ͥ̈̾ͭ̃ͪ̒̐͋͏̷̯̜̰̰̙̲̦̗̝͚̕͡V̸̱̖̺̺̗̯̳͓̜͙̹͙͑ͫ͗͆̈́̓̾ͨ̏ͥ̔ͥͣͭ͝Ė̴̷͈͎̬̦̠̥̗̩͕͖͈̹̱̣ͧ͆͛́͌̊ͭ͆̐̊̾͑͋̃̚R̴̨͚͕̣̹̭̫̙̗̫̱̯̝͔͍̭͖͋ͯͣ͒ͣ͊ͪ̒ͣ̓̔z̹͚̳̯̩̱̭̘͕̟̾ͫ́͒ͬ̍0̒ͧ͐ͯ҉̶̡͚̻̺͉͎̩$͂̏ͭͪ͐ͯ͂ͪ̂͂͊ͧ͏̵̢͏̬̬͖͚͎̺ ̢̧̛͙̗̪̣̙̥͚͓̓͆̌̊͋ͬ͟͡P̵̢̯̟̙̺̹ͧ́̓̂̃ͦ̚͟͜͞#̇ͯ̃̿̍̏̎ͥ͟҉͙̙͔͚̹s̴̵̤͉̜̤̗̜̤̤͈̰̥̱̅ͬ̓̽̍4͙͉͓̲̯̺͔̗͕̼̼͉̮̦̝̋̇̎ͭ͊̓͘͘M̵̸͇̙̬͖̺̲̱ͥ̿̒̿͊͒̍̽̉ͧ̓͂ͬ̊͠͝ỉͦ̎͏̝̳̠͕̥̳̻̮̝͓͍̗̬͝3̷̫̝̖̙͇̻͔̂̿͛ͩ̓͐̒͑̽̕͡͞ͅn̶̷̨͍̖͍̤̯͎̯̣̼͖̲̗̙̼͍̣̆͆ͥ͊ͅn̢̪̙͔̺̬̥̙ͣ̽̔̌̀͋̆̂͜ņ̶̡̡̹̼̮̜̝͚̣ͧͤͪt̡̯̣̤͇̬͈͔̯̣ͫ̑ͧ͛́̑ͫͧ̆̅̃ͫ͡ͅ0̶̛͈̦̼͔̝̬̼̟̝͈͖̉̋ͮͯ̏̒̆ͣͩ̽̓̏̓͝s̴̸̾̋̅̌ͤ҉̱͇̙̟͉̠̭̫̼͚͓ͅ.̞̜̻̺͉͚͎͍̗̘̜̼̜̗̉̍̂̉ͧͤ̏ͪ͋͗̽ͯ̎͂͝͝͝.̵̧̧̛̬̮̹̥̥̜̗̮͔̥̮̩̤͎͕̾̊̓̈̈́̀͡.̢̧̑ͬ͊̀́ͧ̃́͊ͨ̃̑̐̾̍̏ͮ͋͞͏͚̩̼̩ ̨̓̾̐ͤ̎̾͂́̾̇͗̇ͣ͂ͭ͠҉̛̖̰͚̼̳Ṿ̸̫̼͎̫̮̭̫̩̖̩̙̘̬̌̊͌́̄ͣͫ̂́͡1̭̙̱̯̤̻̟͈͎̟͇̮͔̪̦͕͎̜̱͊ͮ̈͒͐ͪ͢0ͭͤ͒̿ͧ̋͒ͧ̔͊̓̇̚͏̵̧͇̝̭̳͖̯͔͉͘ͅ1̛̻͎̝̣͕̩̪͕̤͚̱̲͎̖͕̙̯̗ͫͮ͂̄͂̎̈́̍͠ͅ3̴͈̻̦̩̫̞̜̞͎͔̲̲͇͙̗̱́ͣͬ͋̍͋̿̒ͯ͊ͫͭ̈͊ͥ͠ͅn͛͆̉͂͗̃̋͂̑̆̕͟҉̪͎̲͓̙̩͎̘̭̠̣͙̯̦̝ͅͅ1͉̯̱̹̞͍̻͓͇̗͙͕̃̅̊̒͒̊̇̎̓͒ͪͨ̍ͩ̚0̢͇̳͉̯̪̞͇̒͂̃̏ͥ̑̄̏͊ͩ̆̓́̌̔ͪ͡͠s̵̛̲̼̖͉͚͇̣̬̥̹̦̱͎̝͍͕͖͗ͩ͌͐̆ͥ̃͋̏ͣ̀̅̃̀̎͛̀͠ ̨̹̼͈̪̲͓͇̫̳̟̠̪̙̞̪̌̽̄͒̈́ͯ̈́̑́ͬ̅́̎̀ͨͫ́͐͘p̷̫̠͍̫̩̞̹̲͈͎̼̪̪̪̭̲͎̲̮ͦ͊̎̔͛̏͋̌̌̈ͧ͜͢3̶̡͙̦͈͎͕̟͖̯̼̱͕̬̞͙͑͐͆͂͒̔ͬ̂̓͑̕͟s̸̙̳̭̪͈͔̜̬̖̗̟͌ͤͦͭ̄̎́4̇͒ͮͩ̏̃́͜҉̰͍̙̞̜̣̜M̵͂̉́̑ͦ̃͒ͦ̃̒̈́̈́̃́̈̄̉͗̋҉͓̮̰͖͖̫̭̬̱̬͚̜̹̕ͅį̮̹͈̜̳̬̠̟̻̗̈̔ͯ̅̐̊̕͟͡ͅ3̡͓̭̪̣͚̱̝͎͖̣̪̬̫̺̙͚̐͊ͧͅn̴̤̯͈̰̣͈͉͙̝͎̬̳̪̱̰̹̙̺̓ͫͣ͒̓̓͌̆̽ͭ͂̀̍̈̚ͅn̷̛̩̻̩̰͙͚̜͚̮̰̮̳̦̦̰͊̋̂ͧͬ͂̑̓͂̂̇͟ṇ̸̙̮̹̝̯̬̥̹̖̯̜̦̟̝̩̝͆̈̅̈́̑͐ͨ̽ͣ̓̈́̽ͥ̆̇̿̅̆͜͜ͅͅṱ̡̧̰̭̥̩̭͚̝̲̙̻̙͇̈́̈ͯ̐̍͆ͮ͑͐̽ͭ̇̑̓ͫ̀ͦͬ̋͢0̟̙̖͇͈̹̻̘̱̰̮̙̙̗͕̾̃̈̾͐̕͝͞͠s̵̛̤͇͔̠̲̘̞̲̺̖̪̄ͧ̏̿͘͟͞.̴̨̨̛̠͉͔̤̣̭͈̗̞͉̭̦̫͔̞͕ͣ̃ͮͥ̑͊̀̒ͤͥͫ̾̐̀̂ͪ͞.̢̡̛̛̘̺̝̼̼̳̪͚͚͚̹͎͓̘̰̮̙̻ͫ͛̈́̍ͣ̓ͯͣ̓́̑͗̔͐ͣͭͤ̚ͅ.̎͗̋̀͆ͩ̇҉̷͓͙̙̦̳̬̗̬̗̜̼͕̫͔̺͖̣̳̳͘͜</p><p>A͓̞̬̬͂̍ͦ͛̿͒̍ͬ͑͒͢J̢͕̗̪̪͎̘͉̬̭̣̫̅̆̈́̿̈́ͦͩ̂̅̇̓̑̿͘H̨̛͉͇̥͙̲̠̯̮̻ͫ͗ͭ͊ͣ̄̅̔A̢̼̱̣̰͙͕̮͎͔̰͓̥̠̣͇̜̫̜ͮ̽̍̊̽̄ͥͫ͐̉͜ͅJ̓̃͒ͤ͏̴̳͇̲͕̺͇̤͇̟͉͖Åͨͨ͗̎̉́ͮ̽́̇̏͏̝̖̮̺̞̥̘̭͓͇̣̗̝͉͚̦̩͔̮͢͠H̡̢̧͔͙̞͓̗͇̤ͧͮ͆ͯͤ͋ͣ̿͟J̵̸̇̌ͬͬ̆̇̊͜͡͏̘͍̮̝̞̭̱̹̠͈̞̝̤̟̻̱͇͕A̷͓̮̟̦̭̙͚̜ͤͥ̂̈̅͐͋̅ͥͣ̌̆̿J̸̡̮͔͉̱͈̘̫͚̭̲̝͉̖̘͂ͨͫͭ̔ͮ́̚ͅA̶͐̃ͫ͗ͨ̉́̌̍̿ͣ̅̚͞҉͖̮̭̺̠̯͕͔̞̜̺̣͕J̷̳̻̥̤͈̟͍̣̗̘̫͔͙̟̜͙̀̾́͛̈́̒̉ͨͭ̉̍͆ͤͩ̃̚͡A͊ͪ͒ͦͨ̈̊̒͌̿̚҉̦͚̗̘͢͢͞J̝̤͙̩̺ͣ͒͒̈͐͑ͭ̽ͥ̂ͯ͘̕Aͦͪ̋̽̾̓͏̧͎͓̝̙̯̯Ą̵̧̳̫͕̺̝̺̝̹̲͚̱̮͔̖̺̖̄̈̍͋͒͘͟J̷̷̧͇͇̳̘̖͚̜͚͎ͨ̊ͫͫͨ͒̂̽̆̈́̒ͣ̾̃͛ͭ͌̏͜͡ͅH̵͙̮̤̪̺͉̻͓̪̹̩̩͙͇̎ͭ̍̾ͨ̈ͨ̏̓ͫͭ̚͢Ả̶̞̗̥̠̣̼̻̬͉̲̒̓́ͫ̊̾̊ͧ̓͊ͩ̈́͘̕͞ͅŞ̗̖̩̼̣̹̪͓̱̰̺̯̹̝͖͇̝̪ͧ̅̄̄ͬ̏ͯ͌̑͐͛̍̀̾͗͠ͅh̢̍̍ͨͩ̀̇̂̄̎̅̂̇ͥ̐̒͜҉̢͚̱͕͇̫̙̟̣͙̳̱͈̫ͅj̨͚̟̻͓̟̠̝̹̎̂̍ͩ̀͋̈ͫ̐͂̔ͨ̈́͒ͬͫ̑ͥͅă̢͓͙͔̪̘̻̩̩̗͇̣͓̹̱̳̘̈ͭ̈ͩ̋͡s̷̴̛̲̼̪͚̻͚̲̩͈̹͆͑̽̓ͩ͒ͨ̀ͨ̄̑̉̎j̧̛͙̲̫̝̫ͯ̑͌̾͛͗̉̑ͪ̽̚H̵͙̟̦̬̱̪̤̠̞̞̝͉͖͍͖͈̭͒̅̆̈͑A̴̡͎̬̩̥̫͙̮̹̰̣̰̋͛̓̊̂ͯͯͧ͊ͯ͒̎ͧͪ̄ͬͭ̔̚J̴̹̼̘͖̥̥̘ͩ͑͊̑ͯ͐̑̒͒͛̇́ͨͫ͘͠Ş̶̘̲͍̝̰̜̰̣̮̳̠̠̬̰͔̩̗ͬ͛̅̅̄̏̚H̀ͪ̆̆͑ͮ͌́̔͑̽͑ͤ͌͛̊̌ͯͪ͏҉͔̟̺̫̣͝Â̇́ͮͨ̿̎ͧͥͦͬ͏̵̶̧̲̙̩ͅj̢̡̣̗̱͇̰̝̬̻̎͂ͦ͟ͅş̸̷͕̟̣̜̩̦̟̗̭̣̻̬͉̐̓͛̄͛͟ẖ̢̝̠͈͍̗͚̙͉̖͎̌ͭ̍͆̚͢͟ạ̶̹̦͚̘̫̙͙̫͋̏ͫͬj̵̧̡̢̩͙͍̮͈̪̥͔̻͌̑ͬͯͨ͛ͤ̆ͯ̅ͧ̽̈́̂ͧ̄͝a̷̅̈͂̓͆͂̊̒ͫ͊͡͏͔͍̭͔̗ͅḩ̖̱̣̥̯̙̪͇̭̦̾͗͛̉̒̌͐̃̐̈́ͫ̿̽͝S̿ͥ̉̑ͪ̒ͮͯ̊ͯͣ͋҉̢̡̫͎̪̥̟̠̳̹̦̤J̷̅̐̈́ͬ͌͊̿̐̅̐͒ͮ͒̏̃͏͔͕̖̠̯̺̪̝͖̜̖̻̺̗͎̫̘̙͎H̶̸̜̙̘̣̻̮͓͖͎͐̇̒̔ͩͨ̕͝Ȧ̷̵̺̙̲̞̯̣̟̉̔̓̾̇̈̉̈͗̅̄͢J̹̠̲͍̌̅̅͗͂̃̐ͯ͛͊ͧ͌ͭ͐̂̕͢Ả̮̥̼̮̱̳̲̮͓̞͓̘̆̊͒̋̊ͥ̋͋͆̃͗̔̚̚̕͝ͅ</p><p>6̤͚̭̹̙̖̬͙̾̈́ͬ͊ͥͦ̄̋̐́ͭ͘0̨̛̼̗͕̥͕͎͖̬͍̥̳̯̩͕͔͇̝͐ͯ̌̏ͦ̏͑̓ͤ̃̆̿̐ͭ̽ͭͅj̴̷̗̤̭̝͍̈͒̔̿̍ͧ̐͊̈͆̐̉͒̍ͫͬ̆ͤͩ͞o̟̱̬͇̓ͩ̅̂̌͂ͨ͆͌̃ͧ̽͂̒̍͢͠s̡̝̻̮̼̉ͨ͂̔͑ͯ̉͆̑͡.̴ͪ̓ͩ͗̓ͩ̐ͯ̚҉̳̣͖̦.̘̰̝̱̣̞͙̠͔̓̊ͩ̇̈́ͮ̊̈́ͭͩ͒̃ͥ̾̓̽͒͘͞.̨̛̪̞̼̹̣̜̣͎̬̟͍̙͍͖̩̬͇͇̝͗̒̓̃̌̅ͭͤ̅̒͠͝p̡̢̣̗̗̩̪̦͓̞̝͍̄̉͐̌̉ͯͪͭͬ̅͌̓̾̕͝ͅ3̬̬͈̯̗͔̘̗̈́ͯͧ̔̂̾ͮ̾̏̆̈̆͝͡ͅŕ̐̀̍ͣ̽͋̋̽ͥ̈̾ͭ̃ͪ̒̐͋͏̷̯̜̰̰̙̲̦̗̝͚̕͡V̸̱̖̺̺̗̯̳͓̜͙̹͙͑ͫ͗͆̈́̓̾ͨ̏ͥ̔ͥͣͭ͝Ė̴̷͈͎̬̦̠̥̗̩͕͖͈̹̱̣ͧ͆͛́͌̊ͭ͆̐̊̾͑͋̃̚R̴̨͚͕̣̹̭̫̙̗̫̱̯̝͔͍̭͖͋ͯͣ͒ͣ͊ͪ̒ͣ̓̔z̹͚̳̯̩̱̭̘͕̟̾ͫ́͒ͬ̍0̒ͧ͐ͯ҉̶̡͚̻̺͉͎̩$͂̏ͭͪ͐ͯ͂ͪ̂͂͊ͧ͏̵̢͏̬̬͖͚͎̺ ̢̧̛͙̗̪̣̙̥͚͓̓͆̌̊͋ͬ͟͡P̵̢̯̟̙̺̹ͧ́̓̂̃ͦ̚͟͜͞#̇ͯ̃̿̍̏̎ͥ͟҉͙̙͔͚̹s̴̵̤͉̜̤̗̜̤̤͈̰̥̱̅ͬ̓̽̍4͙͉͓̲̯̺͔̗͕̼̼͉̮̦̝̋̇̎ͭ͊̓͘͘M̵̸͇̙̬͖̺̲̱ͥ̿̒̿͊͒̍̽̉ͧ̓͂ͬ̊͠͝ỉͦ̎͏̝̳̠͕̥̳̻̮̝͓͍̗̬͝3̷̫̝̖̙͇̻͔̂̿͛ͩ̓͐̒͑̽̕͡͞ͅn̶̷̨͍̖͍̤̯͎̯̣̼͖̲̗̙̼͍̣̆͆ͥ͊ͅn̢̪̙͔̺̬̥̙ͣ̽̔̌̀͋̆̂͜ņ̶̡̡̹̼̮̜̝͚̣ͧͤͪt̡̯̣̤͇̬͈͔̯̣ͫ̑ͧ͛́̑ͫͧ̆̅̃ͫ͡ͅ0̶̛͈̦̼͔̝̬̼̟̝͈͖̉̋ͮͯ̏̒̆ͣͩ̽̓̏̓͝s̴̸̾̋̅̌ͤ҉̱͇̙̟͉̠̭̫̼͚͓ͅ.̞̜̻̺͉͚͎͍̗̘̜̼̜̗̉̍̂̉ͧͤ̏ͪ͋͗̽ͯ̎͂͝͝͝.̵̧̧̛̬̮̹̥̥̜̗̮͔̥̮̩̤͎͕̾̊̓̈̈́̀͡.̢̧̑ͬ͊̀́ͧ̃́͊ͨ̃̑̐̾̍̏ͮ͋͞͏͚̩̼̩ ̨̓̾̐ͤ̎̾͂́̾̇͗̇ͣ͂ͭ͠҉̛̖̰͚̼̳Ṿ̸̫̼͎̫̮̭̫̩̖̩̙̘̬̌̊͌́̄ͣͫ̂́͡1̭̙̱̯̤̻̟͈͎̟͇̮͔̪̦͕͎̜̱͊ͮ̈͒͐ͪ͢0ͭͤ͒̿ͧ̋͒ͧ̔͊̓̇̚͏̵̧͇̝̭̳͖̯͔͉͘ͅ1̛̻͎̝̣͕̩̪͕̤͚̱̲͎̖͕̙̯̗ͫͮ͂̄͂̎̈́̍͠ͅ3̴͈̻̦̩̫̞̜̞͎͔̲̲͇͙̗̱́ͣͬ͋̍͋̿̒ͯ͊ͫͭ̈͊ͥ͠ͅn͛͆̉͂͗̃̋͂̑̆̕͟҉̪͎̲͓̙̩͎̘̭̠̣͙̯̦̝ͅͅ1͉̯̱̹̞͍̻͓͇̗͙͕̃̅̊̒͒̊̇̎̓͒ͪͨ̍ͩ̚0̢͇̳͉̯̪̞͇̒͂̃̏ͥ̑̄̏͊ͩ̆̓́̌̔ͪ͡͠s̵̛̲̼̖͉͚͇̣̬̥̹̦̱͎̝͍͕͖͗ͩ͌͐̆ͥ̃͋̏ͣ̀̅̃̀̎͛̀͠ ̨̹̼͈̪̲͓͇̫̳̟̠̪̙̞̪̌̽̄͒̈́ͯ̈́̑́ͬ̅́̎̀ͨͫ́͐͘p̷̫̠͍̫̩̞̹̲͈͎̼̪̪̪̭̲͎̲̮ͦ͊̎̔͛̏͋̌̌̈ͧ͜͢3̶̡͙̦͈͎͕̟͖̯̼̱͕̬̞͙͑͐͆͂͒̔ͬ̂̓͑̕͟s̸̙̳̭̪͈͔̜̬̖̗̟͌ͤͦͭ̄̎́4̇͒ͮͩ̏̃́͜҉̰͍̙̞̜̣̜M̵͂̉́̑ͦ̃͒ͦ̃̒̈́̈́̃́̈̄̉͗̋҉͓̮̰͖͖̫̭̬̱̬͚̜̹̕ͅį̮̹͈̜̳̬̠̟̻̗̈̔ͯ̅̐̊̕͟͡ͅ3̡͓̭̪̣͚̱̝͎͖̣̪̬̫̺̙͚̐͊ͧͅn̴̤̯͈̰̣͈͉͙̝͎̬̳̪̱̰̹̙̺̓ͫͣ͒̓̓͌̆̽ͭ͂̀̍̈̚ͅn̷̛̩̻̩̰͙͚̜͚̮̰̮̳̦̦̰͊̋̂ͧͬ͂̑̓͂̂̇͟ṇ̸̙̮̹̝̯̬̥̹̖̯̜̦̟̝̩̝͆̈̅̈́̑͐ͨ̽ͣ̓̈́̽ͥ̆̇̿̅̆͜͜ͅͅṱ̡̧̰̭̥̩̭͚̝̲̙̻̙͇̈́̈ͯ̐̍͆ͮ͑͐̽ͭ̇̑̓ͫ̀ͦͬ̋͢0̟̙̖͇͈̹̻̘̱̰̮̙̙̗͕̾̃̈̾͐̕͝͞͠s̵̛̤͇͔̠̲̘̞̲̺̖̪̄ͧ̏̿͘͟͞.̴̨̨̛̠͉͔̤̣̭͈̗̞͉̭̦̫͔̞͕ͣ̃ͮͥ̑͊̀̒ͤͥͫ̾̐̀̂ͪ͞.̢̡̛̛̘̺̝̼̼̳̪͚͚͚̹͎͓̘̰̮̙̻ͫ͛̈́̍ͣ̓ͯͣ̓́̑͗̔͐ͣͭͤ̚ͅ.̎͗̋̀͆ͩ̇҉̷͓͙̙̦̳̬̗̬̗̜̼͕̫͔̺͖̣̳̳͘͜</p><p>A͓̞̬̬͂̍ͦ͛̿͒̍ͬ͑͒͢J̢͕̗̪̪͎̘͉̬̭̣̫̅̆̈́̿̈́ͦͩ̂̅̇̓̑̿͘H̨̛͉͇̥͙̲̠̯̮̻ͫ͗ͭ͊ͣ̄̅̔A̢̼̱̣̰͙͕̮͎͔̰͓̥̠̣͇̜̫̜ͮ̽̍̊̽̄ͥͫ͐̉͜ͅJ̓̃͒ͤ͏̴̳͇̲͕̺͇̤͇̟͉͖Åͨͨ͗̎̉́ͮ̽́̇̏͏̝̖̮̺̞̥̘̭͓͇̣̗̝͉͚̦̩͔̮͢͠H̡̢̧͔͙̞͓̗͇̤ͧͮ͆ͯͤ͋ͣ̿͟J̵̸̇̌ͬͬ̆̇̊͜͡͏̘͍̮̝̞̭̱̹̠͈̞̝̤̟̻̱͇͕A̷͓̮̟̦̭̙͚̜ͤͥ̂̈̅͐͋̅ͥͣ̌̆̿J̸̡̮͔͉̱͈̘̫͚̭̲̝͉̖̘͂ͨͫͭ̔ͮ́̚ͅA̶͐̃ͫ͗ͨ̉́̌̍̿ͣ̅̚͞҉͖̮̭̺̠̯͕͔̞̜̺̣͕J̷̳̻̥̤͈̟͍̣̗̘̫͔͙̟̜͙̀̾́͛̈́̒̉ͨͭ̉̍͆ͤͩ̃̚͡A͊ͪ͒ͦͨ̈̊̒͌̿̚҉̦͚̗̘͢͢͞J̝̤͙̩̺ͣ͒͒̈͐͑ͭ̽ͥ̂ͯ͘̕Aͦͪ̋̽̾̓͏̧͎͓̝̙̯̯Ą̵̧̳̫͕̺̝̺̝̹̲͚̱̮͔̖̺̖̄̈̍͋͒͘͟J̷̷̧͇͇̳̘̖͚̜͚͎ͨ̊ͫͫͨ͒̂̽̆̈́̒ͣ̾̃͛ͭ͌̏͜͡ͅH̵͙̮̤̪̺͉̻͓̪̹̩̩͙͇̎ͭ̍̾ͨ̈ͨ̏̓ͫͭ̚͢Ả̶̞̗̥̠̣̼̻̬͉̲̒̓́ͫ̊̾̊ͧ̓͊ͩ̈́͘̕͞ͅŞ̗̖̩̼̣̹̪͓̱̰̺̯̹̝͖͇̝̪ͧ̅̄̄ͬ̏ͯ͌̑͐͛̍̀̾͗͠ͅh̢̍̍ͨͩ̀̇̂̄̎̅̂̇ͥ̐̒͜҉̢͚̱͕͇̫̙̟̣͙̳̱͈̫ͅj̨͚̟̻͓̟̠̝̹̎̂̍ͩ̀͋̈ͫ̐͂̔ͨ̈́͒ͬͫ̑ͥͅă̢͓͙͔̪̘̻̩̩̗͇̣͓̹̱̳̘̈ͭ̈ͩ̋͡s̷̴̛̲̼̪͚̻͚̲̩͈̹͆͑̽̓ͩ͒ͨ̀ͨ̄̑̉̎j̧̛͙̲̫̝̫ͯ̑͌̾͛͗̉̑ͪ̽̚H̵͙̟̦̬̱̪̤̠̞̞̝͉͖͍͖͈̭͒̅̆̈͑A̴̡͎̬̩̥̫͙̮̹̰̣̰̋͛̓̊̂ͯͯͧ͊ͯ͒̎ͧͪ̄ͬͭ̔̚J̴̹̼̘͖̥̥̘ͩ͑͊̑ͯ͐̑̒͒͛̇́ͨͫ͘͠Ş̶̘̲͍̝̰̜̰̣̮̳̠̠̬̰͔̩̗ͬ͛̅̅̄̏̚H̀ͪ̆̆͑ͮ͌́̔͑̽͑ͤ͌͛̊̌ͯͪ͏҉͔̟̺̫̣͝Â̇́ͮͨ̿̎ͧͥͦͬ͏̵̶̧̲̙̩ͅj̢̡̣̗̱͇̰̝̬̻̎͂ͦ͟ͅş̸̷͕̟̣̜̩̦̟̗̭̣̻̬͉̐̓͛̄͛͟ẖ̢̝̠͈͍̗͚̙͉̖͎̌ͭ̍͆̚͢͟ạ̶̹̦͚̘̫̙͙̫͋̏ͫͬj̵̧̡̢̩͙͍̮͈̪̥͔̻͌̑ͬͯͨ͛ͤ̆ͯ̅ͧ̽̈́̂ͧ̄͝a̷̅̈͂̓͆͂̊̒ͫ͊͡͏͔͍̭͔̗ͅḩ̖̱̣̥̯̙̪͇̭̦̾͗͛̉̒̌͐̃̐̈́ͫ̿̽͝S̿ͥ̉̑ͪ̒ͮͯ̊ͯͣ͋҉̢̡̫͎̪̥̟̠̳̹̦̤J̷̅̐̈́ͬ͌͊̿̐̅̐͒ͮ͒̏̃͏͔͕̖̠̯̺̪̝͖̜̖̻̺̗͎̫̘̙͎H̶̸̜̙̘̣̻̮͓͖͎͐̇̒̔ͩͨ̕͝Ȧ̷̵̺̙̲̞̯̣̟̉̔̓̾̇̈̉̈͗̅̄͢J̹̠̲͍̌̅̅͗͂̃̐ͯ͛͊ͧ͌ͭ͐̂̕͢Ả̮̥̼̮̱̳̲̮͓̞͓̘̆̊͒̋̊ͥ̋͋͆̃͗̔̚̚̕͝ͅ</p><p>6̤͚̭̹̙̖̬͙̾̈́ͬ͊ͥͦ̄̋̐́ͭ͘0̨̛̼̗͕̥͕͎͖̬͍̥̳̯̩͕͔͇̝͐ͯ̌̏ͦ̏͑̓ͤ̃̆̿̐ͭ̽ͭͅj̴̷̗̤̭̝͍̈͒̔̿̍ͧ̐͊̈͆̐̉͒̍ͫͬ̆ͤͩ͞o̟̱̬͇̓ͩ̅̂̌͂ͨ͆͌̃ͧ̽͂̒̍͢͠s̡̝̻̮̼̉ͨ͂̔͑ͯ̉͆̑͡.̴ͪ̓ͩ͗̓ͩ̐ͯ̚҉̳̣͖̦.̘̰̝̱̣̞͙̠͔̓̊ͩ̇̈́ͮ̊̈́ͭͩ͒̃ͥ̾̓̽͒͘͞.̨̛̪̞̼̹̣̜̣͎̬̟͍̙͍͖̩̬͇͇̝͗̒̓̃̌̅ͭͤ̅̒͠͝p̡̢̣̗̗̩̪̦͓̞̝͍̄̉͐̌̉ͯͪͭͬ̅͌̓̾̕͝ͅ3̬̬͈̯̗͔̘̗̈́ͯͧ̔̂̾ͮ̾̏̆̈̆͝͡ͅŕ̐̀̍ͣ̽͋̋̽ͥ̈̾ͭ̃ͪ̒̐͋͏̷̯̜̰̰̙̲̦̗̝͚̕͡V̸̱̖̺̺̗̯̳͓̜͙̹͙͑ͫ͗͆̈́̓̾ͨ̏ͥ̔ͥͣͭ͝Ė̴̷͈͎̬̦̠̥̗̩͕͖͈̹̱̣ͧ͆͛́͌̊ͭ͆̐̊̾͑͋̃̚R̴̨͚͕̣̹̭̫̙̗̫̱̯̝͔͍̭͖͋ͯͣ͒ͣ͊ͪ̒ͣ̓̔z̹͚̳̯̩̱̭̘͕̟̾ͫ́͒ͬ̍0̒ͧ͐ͯ҉̶̡͚̻̺͉͎̩$͂̏ͭͪ͐ͯ͂ͪ̂͂͊ͧ͏̵̢͏̬̬͖͚͎̺ ̢̧̛͙̗̪̣̙̥͚͓̓͆̌̊͋ͬ͟͡P̵̢̯̟̙̺̹ͧ́̓̂̃ͦ̚͟͜͞#̇ͯ̃̿̍̏̎ͥ͟҉͙̙͔͚̹s̴̵̤͉̜̤̗̜̤̤͈̰̥̱̅ͬ̓̽̍4͙͉͓̲̯̺͔̗͕̼̼͉̮̦̝̋̇̎ͭ͊̓͘͘M̵̸͇̙̬͖̺̲̱ͥ̿̒̿͊͒̍̽̉ͧ̓͂ͬ̊͠͝ỉͦ̎͏̝̳̠͕̥̳̻̮̝͓͍̗̬͝3̷̫̝̖̙͇̻͔̂̿͛ͩ̓͐̒͑̽̕͡͞ͅn̶̷̨͍̖͍̤̯͎̯̣̼͖̲̗̙̼͍̣̆͆ͥ͊ͅn̢̪̙͔̺̬̥̙ͣ̽̔̌̀͋̆̂͜ņ̶̡̡̹̼̮̜̝͚̣ͧͤͪt̡̯̣̤͇̬͈͔̯̣ͫ̑ͧ͛́̑ͫͧ̆̅̃ͫ͡ͅ0̶̛͈̦̼͔̝̬̼̟̝͈͖̉̋ͮͯ̏̒̆ͣͩ̽̓̏̓͝s̴̸̾̋̅̌ͤ҉̱͇̙̟͉̠̭̫̼͚͓ͅ.̞̜̻̺͉͚͎͍̗̘̜̼̜̗̉̍̂̉ͧͤ̏ͪ͋͗̽ͯ̎͂͝͝͝.̵̧̧̛̬̮̹̥̥̜̗̮͔̥̮̩̤͎͕̾̊̓̈̈́̀͡.̢̧̑ͬ͊̀́ͧ̃́͊ͨ̃̑̐̾̍̏ͮ͋͞͏͚̩̼̩ ̨̓̾̐ͤ̎̾͂́̾̇͗̇ͣ͂ͭ͠҉̛̖̰͚̼̳Ṿ̸̫̼͎̫̮̭̫̩̖̩̙̘̬̌̊͌́̄ͣͫ̂́͡1̭̙̱̯̤̻̟͈͎̟͇̮͔̪̦͕͎̜̱͊ͮ̈͒͐ͪ͢0ͭͤ͒̿ͧ̋͒ͧ̔͊̓̇̚͏̵̧͇̝̭̳͖̯͔͉͘ͅ1̛̻͎̝̣͕̩̪͕̤͚̱̲͎̖͕̙̯̗ͫͮ͂̄͂̎̈́̍͠ͅ3̴͈̻̦̩̫̞̜̞͎͔̲̲͇͙̗̱́ͣͬ͋̍͋̿̒ͯ͊ͫͭ̈͊ͥ͠ͅn͛͆̉͂͗̃̋͂̑̆̕͟҉̪͎̲͓̙̩͎̘̭̠̣͙̯̦̝ͅͅ1͉̯̱̹̞͍̻͓͇̗͙͕̃̅̊̒͒̊̇̎̓͒ͪͨ̍ͩ̚0̢͇̳͉̯̪̞͇̒͂̃̏ͥ̑̄̏͊ͩ̆̓́̌̔ͪ͡͠s̵̛̲̼̖͉͚͇̣̬̥̹̦̱͎̝͍͕͖͗ͩ͌͐̆ͥ̃͋̏ͣ̀̅̃̀̎͛̀͠ ̨̹̼͈̪̲͓͇̫̳̟̠̪̙̞̪̌̽̄͒̈́ͯ̈́̑́ͬ̅́̎̀ͨͫ́͐͘p̷̫̠͍̫̩̞̹̲͈͎̼̪̪̪̭̲͎̲̮ͦ͊̎̔͛̏͋̌̌̈ͧ͜͢3̶̡͙̦͈͎͕̟͖̯̼̱͕̬̞͙͑͐͆͂͒̔ͬ̂̓͑̕͟s̸̙̳̭̪͈͔̜̬̖̗̟͌ͤͦͭ̄̎́4̇͒ͮͩ̏̃́͜҉̰͍̙̞̜̣̜M̵͂̉́̑ͦ̃͒ͦ̃̒̈́̈́̃́̈̄̉͗̋҉͓̮̰͖͖̫̭̬̱̬͚̜̹̕ͅį̮̹͈̜̳̬̠̟̻̗̈̔ͯ̅̐̊̕͟͡ͅ3̡͓̭̪̣͚̱̝͎͖̣̪̬̫̺̙͚̐͊ͧͅn̴̤̯͈̰̣͈͉͙̝͎̬̳̪̱̰̹̙̺̓ͫͣ͒̓̓͌̆̽ͭ͂̀̍̈̚ͅn̷̛̩̻̩̰͙͚̜͚̮̰̮̳̦̦̰͊̋̂ͧͬ͂̑̓͂̂̇͟ṇ̸̙̮̹̝̯̬̥̹̖̯̜̦̟̝̩̝͆̈̅̈́̑͐ͨ̽ͣ̓̈́̽ͥ̆̇̿̅̆͜͜ͅͅṱ̡̧̰̭̥̩̭͚̝̲̙̻̙͇̈́̈ͯ̐̍͆ͮ͑͐̽ͭ̇̑̓ͫ̀ͦͬ̋͢0̟̙̖͇͈̹̻̘̱̰̮̙̙̗͕̾̃̈̾͐̕͝͞͠s̵̛̤͇͔̠̲̘̞̲̺̖̪̄ͧ̏̿͘͟͞.̴̨̨̛̠͉͔̤̣̭͈̗̞͉̭̦̫͔̞͕ͣ̃ͮͥ̑͊̀̒ͤͥͫ̾̐̀̂ͪ͞.̢̡̛̛̘̺̝̼̼̳̪͚͚͚̹͎͓̘̰̮̙̻ͫ͛̈́̍ͣ̓ͯͣ̓́̑͗̔͐ͣͭͤ̚ͅ.̎͗̋̀͆ͩ̇҉̷͓͙̙̦̳̬̗̬̗̜̼͕̫͔̺͖̣̳̳͘͜</p><p>A͓̞̬̬͂̍ͦ͛̿͒̍ͬ͑͒͢J̢͕̗̪̪͎̘͉̬̭̣̫̅̆̈́̿̈́ͦͩ̂̅̇̓̑̿͘H̨̛͉͇̥͙̲̠̯̮̻ͫ͗ͭ͊ͣ̄̅̔A̢̼̱̣̰͙͕̮͎͔̰͓̥̠̣͇̜̫̜ͮ̽̍̊̽̄ͥͫ͐̉͜ͅJ̓̃͒ͤ͏̴̳͇̲͕̺͇̤͇̟͉͖Åͨͨ͗̎̉́ͮ̽́̇̏͏̝̖̮̺̞̥̘̭͓͇̣̗̝͉͚̦̩͔̮͢͠H̡̢̧͔͙̞͓̗͇̤ͧͮ͆ͯͤ͋ͣ̿͟J̵̸̇̌ͬͬ̆̇̊͜͡͏̘͍̮̝̞̭̱̹̠͈̞̝̤̟̻̱͇͕A̷͓̮̟̦̭̙͚̜ͤͥ̂̈̅͐͋̅ͥͣ̌̆̿J̸̡̮͔͉̱͈̘̫͚̭̲̝͉̖̘͂ͨͫͭ̔ͮ́̚ͅA̶͐̃ͫ͗ͨ̉́̌̍̿ͣ̅̚͞҉͖̮̭̺̠̯͕͔̞̜̺̣͕J̷̳̻̥̤͈̟͍̣̗̘̫͔͙̟̜͙̀̾́͛̈́̒̉ͨͭ̉̍͆ͤͩ̃̚͡A͊ͪ͒ͦͨ̈̊̒͌̿̚҉̦͚̗̘͢͢͞J̝̤͙̩̺ͣ͒͒̈͐͑ͭ̽ͥ̂ͯ͘̕Aͦͪ̋̽̾̓͏̧͎͓̝̙̯̯Ą̵̧̳̫͕̺̝̺̝̹̲͚̱̮͔̖̺̖̄̈̍͋͒͘͟J̷̷̧͇͇̳̘̖͚̜͚͎ͨ̊ͫͫͨ͒̂̽̆̈́̒ͣ̾̃͛ͭ͌̏͜͡ͅH̵͙̮̤̪̺͉̻͓̪̹̩̩͙͇̎ͭ̍̾ͨ̈ͨ̏̓ͫͭ̚͢Ả̶̞̗̥̠̣̼̻̬͉̲̒̓́ͫ̊̾̊ͧ̓͊ͩ̈́͘̕͞ͅŞ̗̖̩̼̣̹̪͓̱̰̺̯̹̝͖͇̝̪ͧ̅̄̄ͬ̏ͯ͌̑͐͛̍̀̾͗͠ͅh̢̍̍ͨͩ̀̇̂̄̎̅̂̇ͥ̐̒͜҉̢͚̱͕͇̫̙̟̣͙̳̱͈̫ͅj̨͚̟̻͓̟̠̝̹̎̂̍ͩ̀͋̈ͫ̐͂̔ͨ̈́͒ͬͫ̑ͥͅă̢͓͙͔̪̘̻̩̩̗͇̣͓̹̱̳̘̈ͭ̈ͩ̋͡s̷̴̛̲̼̪͚̻͚̲̩͈̹͆͑̽̓ͩ͒ͨ̀ͨ̄̑̉̎j̧̛͙̲̫̝̫ͯ̑͌̾͛͗̉̑ͪ̽̚H̵͙̟̦̬̱̪̤̠̞̞̝͉͖͍͖͈̭͒̅̆̈͑A̴̡͎̬̩̥̫͙̮̹̰̣̰̋͛̓̊̂ͯͯͧ͊ͯ͒̎ͧͪ̄ͬͭ̔̚J̴̹̼̘͖̥̥̘ͩ͑͊̑ͯ͐̑̒͒͛̇́ͨͫ͘͠Ş̶̘̲͍̝̰̜̰̣̮̳̠̠̬̰͔̩̗ͬ͛̅̅̄̏̚H̀ͪ̆̆͑ͮ͌́̔͑̽͑ͤ͌͛̊̌ͯͪ͏҉͔̟̺̫̣͝Â̇́ͮͨ̿̎ͧͥͦͬ͏̵̶̧̲̙̩ͅj̢̡̣̗̱͇̰̝̬̻̎͂ͦ͟ͅş̸̷͕̟̣̜̩̦̟̗̭̣̻̬͉̐̓͛̄͛͟ẖ̢̝̠͈͍̗͚̙͉̖͎̌ͭ̍͆̚͢͟ạ̶̹̦͚̘̫̙͙̫͋̏ͫͬj̵̧̡̢̩͙͍̮͈̪̥͔̻͌̑ͬͯͨ͛ͤ̆ͯ̅ͧ̽̈́̂ͧ̄͝a̷̅̈͂̓͆͂̊̒ͫ͊͡͏͔͍̭͔̗ͅḩ̖̱̣̥̯̙̪͇̭̦̾͗͛̉̒̌͐̃̐̈́ͫ̿̽͝S̿ͥ̉̑ͪ̒ͮͯ̊ͯͣ͋҉̢̡̫͎̪̥̟̠̳̹̦̤J̷̅̐̈́ͬ͌͊̿̐̅̐͒ͮ͒̏̃͏͔͕̖̠̯̺̪̝͖̜̖̻̺̗͎̫̘̙͎H̶̸̜̙̘̣̻̮͓͖͎͐̇̒̔ͩͨ̕͝Ȧ̷̵̺̙̲̞̯̣̟̉̔̓̾̇̈̉̈͗̅̄͢J̹̠̲͍̌̅̅͗͂̃̐ͯ͛͊ͧ͌ͭ͐̂̕͢Ả̮̥̼̮̱̳̲̮͓̞͓̘̆̊͒̋̊ͥ̋͋͆̃͗̔̚̚̕͝ͅ</p><p> </p><p>La frase se quedo allí... estancada. Para luego repetirse otra vez.... y otra vez.... y otra vez... y así, poco a poco en ... ¿su?... cuerpo, mientras repetía una y otra vez la frase, la adrenalina y el pánico brotaban más y más, mientras que su vision se volvía borrosa. Parecía que algo dentro de él se había roto....</p><p> </p><p>Cada vez que hacia la pregunta: "¿Quién era él?", la respuesta inmediata era "Yu Narukami".... como si algo lo impulsara a decir "Yu Narukami" aunque tenia muy en claro que <em><strong>no se sentía</strong></em>como <em><strong>"Yu Narukami" </strong></em>...</p><p>¿Puede... qué él le este haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?... El viaje puede ha sido largo, así que, ¿qué le impide pensar que estaba delirando por el cansancio, y todo eso de no ser "Yu Narukami" cuando él era Yu Narukami sea parte de ese delirio?... Eso debía de ser... Así que con esos pensamientos, se obligo a tranquilizarse a si mismo, y dejar descansar ese tema por ahora.</p><p> </p><p>"Yu Narukami" decidió ser Yu Narukami.... por el momento...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ỷ̋͒̉̓̏̈́̿̂̂͏̳̟͓͉̺͔̗̺͕̞̜̞̳̻̣͍̜u̢̝̙̺̖̦ͤ͑ͭͥ̒ͫ̈́̾ͪ̾ͫ̅͗̐͒̚͜͟͞ ̴̷̡͉̥̜̣̣̟̻̣͈̹̄ͩ̋̊̂̌̓͊̌ͫ̾̍̄͘͟N̂͋͑ͤ̃̒ͫ͏̻̝̙̦͎a̴̡̨̱̤͎͖̼̻̲̦̠̣ͦ̈́ͨ̏ͨͩ̃̎̄̅ͮ̔̔̄̈͡͡r̷͎̟̯̪̻͇̤̻̳ͬ̊̄͊͗̄̂ͤ͛ͤ͒͆̌̈́̔̆̊u̦̦͕̞̣̣̭̗̥͊̄̈́͗̽̕k̈́ͨ̒̎̈́̌̍ͯͫ҉̷͍͍̭̪̗͍͔̮̫̪̲͈̘̫̼̫̲̹á̸̲̖͔̫̟̦͇͚̪̩̭̪̜̩̪̺̦̳̦̓̏ͣ̋̈ͬ͠m̧̘̼̲̩̣͉̬̦̻̀͆̀͂͆͋͛ͩ̿͆ͯ̅̚ͅį̛̮̪̗̪̪̣̦̣̪̹̦̤̲͕̩̮͖̐̒̉ͮ͠ͅͅ ̨̤͈̠̤̹̣̘͇̺̥͕͕͈ͧ̌̎̎͑ͨͪͣ̾ͅḑ̵̣͖̭̬̻͎̪̱͉͔͇̦͉̳ͯ̋ͬͯ̂͊ͬͮ͊ͥ͑̾ͫ͗̑͟͠ͅe̘͕̰͇̻̣̥̝̬̘̳̤̓ͣ͂ͬ͗ͯͥ̒̐ͮ̈̃͐ͨͯ͘̕͟c̨̗̟̥͈̦̝͖̯̠͖̯̜̦̻̭̣ͣͯͯ͒͗̈ͦ̿̎̐̃̒̋ͮ͞i̴̡̞̘͉̮͇͙͇̮ͮͣͮ̔̐ͫ͌ͩ̑̓̃ͯ̂͝d̥͓̪̮͔͙̗͍͇͈͇̬̥̰͙͙ͬͬ̑̓̑ͮ̄ͨ͜į̶̝͈̝̱̬̙̼͉͔̳̯̖̜̜̥̮̱̌͑͗͗͂ͧͫ͢o̶̶̢̯̺̯͙͇͈͉̤͕͍̘̬̝̹͊ͫ͊̎ͯ̑̚͞ͅ ̧̧̖͕̭͖̖͎͉̖̹̞ͪͭ̿̐͐ͥͧ͒̎́͐͋͐ͨ̄ͮ̄ͦ͞͞s̸̡̖̘̟̲̯̥̠̜̳̰͖͊ͫ͆͗͌ͪͯͮͯͤͭ͌ͅe̴̢̪̖̥̹͖͕̮̻͙ͬͯͪ͗ͥͮ̃̇͑̉̈͂ͥ͗̚r̢̬̙̳̗̹̉ͬ͊͒̇̍ͥ̋̅̎̋͜͝͡ ̷̵̯͔͈̥̗̜͙̙̩̫͈̠͉̪̗̠̩̲͆̄̓ͣͨͩ̓̿̈̚̕͢ͅY̛͖̞̣̜̣̞̫̭̫͆̆ͫ̿̉̊̐ͣ̆͆ͨ̍̔͘͘ṵ̧̦͔̞̯̏͑̈́͛ͪͪ̾̈́̋̊͠͝͞ ̵̝̮̬͎̗͙̪̭͉̖̝̊̽ͪͨͧ͘͜͡N̳̜̣̼̯̠̲ͣͫ̆ͤͬ́̀ͨ̆ͮ͌̉ͤ̑̕a̧̻̲̳͍̪͇̣̪̫͈̹̦̪͖͉͛ͪͤͯ̆̉ͫ̈́͂͝ŗ̰̗͉͈̝͇̤̲̥̜̘̣͕̫̫̻͎̱ͥ͋̀ͩ͗̔͢ͅǘͥͥ͆̔͏͘͡҉̗̜̱̙̜͓̪̗̭̝͚͔k̛̺̠̪̖̈̏̅̅̊̂͐͡͝a̶̡̮̙̘̮͇͙̪̺͙̳̥̾ͣ̓̍̈́ͦͪͯ͛ͦ̈͆̀̚̕m̴̻̹̪̟̱̠̘̹̭̱̘̪̱̂͑͗͐̿͟͝i̡ͦ̾̓͑̈̂͌͋̔͐̌̎͒҉̨̧͖̘͇̟̞͇̗͍̬.̧̱̳̦̹͈̮̫̞̪̗͚͇͉̥͆͆̆͆̈́́̐̋ͧ̌ͧͬ͊̋͌͟.̨̛͈̝̜̲̋̋̆͐̆̅͜.̣͉̙̳̹͎̻̻̙̰̻͙̥͖̙́ͫ̈̄̿͟.̴̡̢̪͓̻̩̣̥̭͙͔͇̪͓͚ͩ͛̍̇ͣͫ̒ͤͩ̚͞͝ͅ</p><p> </p><p>A͓̞̬̬͂̍ͦ͛̿͒̍ͬ͑͒͢J̢͕̗̪̪͎̘͉̬̭̣̫̅̆̈́̿̈́ͦͩ̂̅̇̓̑̿͘H̨̛͉͇̥͙̲̠̯̮̻ͫ͗ͭ͊ͣ̄̅̔A̢̼̱̣̰͙͕̮͎͔̰͓̥̠̣͇̜̫̜ͮ̽̍̊̽̄ͥͫ͐̉͜ͅJ̓̃͒ͤ͏̴̳͇̲͕̺͇̤͇̟͉͖Åͨͨ͗̎̉́ͮ̽́̇̏͏̝̖̮̺̞̥̘̭͓͇̣̗̝͉͚̦̩͔̮͢͠H̡̢̧͔͙̞͓̗͇̤ͧͮ͆ͯͤ͋ͣ̿͟J̵̸̇̌ͬͬ̆̇̊͜͡͏̘͍̮̝̞̭̱̹̠͈̞̝̤̟̻̱͇͕A̷͓̮̟̦̭̙͚̜ͤͥ̂̈̅͐͋̅ͥͣ̌̆̿J̸̡̮͔͉̱͈̘̫͚̭̲̝͉̖̘͂ͨͫͭ̔ͮ́̚ͅA̶͐̃ͫ͗ͨ̉́̌̍̿ͣ̅̚͞҉͖̮̭̺̠̯͕͔̞̜̺̣͕J̷̳̻̥̤͈̟͍̣̗̘̫͔͙̟̜͙̀̾́͛̈́̒̉ͨͭ̉̍͆ͤͩ̃̚͡A͊ͪ͒ͦͨ̈̊̒͌̿̚҉̦͚̗̘͢͢͞J̝̤͙̩̺ͣ͒͒̈͐͑ͭ̽ͥ̂ͯ͘̕Aͦͪ̋̽̾̓͏̧͎͓̝̙̯̯Ą̵̧̳̫͕̺̝̺̝̹̲͚̱̮͔̖̺̖̄̈̍͋͒͘͟J̷̷̧͇͇̳̘̖͚̜͚͎ͨ̊ͫͫͨ͒̂̽̆̈́̒ͣ̾̃͛ͭ͌̏͜͡ͅH̵͙̮̤̪̺͉̻͓̪̹̩̩͙͇̎ͭ̍̾ͨ̈ͨ̏̓ͫͭ̚͢Ả̶̞̗̥̠̣̼̻̬͉̲̒̓́ͫ̊̾̊ͧ̓͊ͩ̈́͘̕͞ͅŞ̗̖̩̼̣̹̪͓̱̰̺̯̹̝͖͇̝̪ͧ̅̄̄ͬ̏ͯ͌̑͐͛̍̀̾͗͠ͅh̢̍̍ͨͩ̀̇̂̄̎̅̂̇ͥ̐̒͜҉̢͚̱͕͇̫̙̟̣͙̳̱͈̫ͅj̨͚̟̻͓̟̠̝̹̎̂̍ͩ̀͋̈ͫ̐͂̔ͨ̈́͒ͬͫ̑ͥͅă̢͓͙͔̪̘̻̩̩̗͇̣͓̹̱̳̘̈ͭ̈ͩ̋͡s̷̴̛̲̼̪͚̻͚̲̩͈̹͆͑̽̓ͩ͒ͨ̀ͨ̄̑̉̎j̧̛͙̲̫̝̫ͯ̑͌̾͛͗̉̑ͪ̽̚H̵͙̟̦̬̱̪̤̠̞̞̝͉͖͍͖͈̭͒̅̆̈͑A̴̡͎̬̩̥̫͙̮̹̰̣̰̋͛̓̊̂ͯͯͧ͊ͯ͒̎ͧͪ̄ͬͭ̔̚J̴̹̼̘͖̥̥̘ͩ͑͊̑ͯ͐̑̒͒͛̇́ͨͫ͘͠Ş̶̘̲͍̝̰̜̰̣̮̳̠̠̬̰͔̩̗ͬ͛̅̅̄̏̚H̀ͪ̆̆͑ͮ͌́̔͑̽͑ͤ͌͛̊̌ͯͪ͏҉͔̟̺̫̣͝Â̇́ͮͨ̿̎ͧͥͦͬ͏̵̶̧̲̙̩ͅj̢̡̣̗̱͇̰̝̬̻̎͂ͦ͟ͅş̸̷͕̟̣̜̩̦̟̗̭̣̻̬͉̐̓͛̄͛͟ẖ̢̝̠͈͍̗͚̙͉̖͎̌ͭ̍͆̚͢͟ạ̶̹̦͚̘̫̙͙̫͋̏ͫͬj̵̧̡̢̩͙͍̮͈̪̥͔̻͌̑ͬͯͨ͛ͤ̆ͯ̅ͧ̽̈́̂ͧ̄͝a̷̅̈͂̓͆͂̊̒ͫ͊͡͏͔͍̭͔̗ͅḩ̖̱̣̥̯̙̪͇̭̦̾͗͛̉̒̌͐̃̐̈́ͫ̿̽͝S̿ͥ̉̑ͪ̒ͮͯ̊ͯͣ͋҉̢̡̫͎̪̥̟̠̳̹̦̤J̷̅̐̈́ͬ͌͊̿̐̅̐͒ͮ͒̏̃͏͔͕̖̠̯̺̪̝͖̜̖̻̺̗͎̫̘̙͎H̶̸̜̙̘̣̻̮͓͖͎͐̇̒̔ͩͨ̕͝Ȧ̷̵̺̙̲̞̯̣̟̉̔̓̾̇̈̉̈͗̅̄͢J̹̠̲͍̌̅̅͗͂̃̐ͯ͛͊ͧ͌ͭ͐̂̕͢Ả̮̥̼̮̱̳̲̮͓̞͓̘̆̊͒̋̊ͥ̋͋͆̃͗̔̚̚̕͝ͅ</p><p>A͓̞̬̬͂̍ͦ͛̿͒̍ͬ͑͒͢J̢͕̗̪̪͎̘͉̬̭̣̫̅̆̈́̿̈́ͦͩ̂̅̇̓̑̿͘H̨̛͉͇̥͙̲̠̯̮̻ͫ͗ͭ͊ͣ̄̅̔A̢̼̱̣̰͙͕̮͎͔̰͓̥̠̣͇̜̫̜ͮ̽̍̊̽̄ͥͫ͐̉͜ͅJ̓̃͒ͤ͏̴̳͇̲͕̺͇̤͇̟͉͖Åͨͨ͗̎̉́ͮ̽́̇̏͏̝̖̮̺̞̥̘̭͓͇̣̗̝͉͚̦̩͔̮͢͠H̡̢̧͔͙̞͓̗͇̤ͧͮ͆ͯͤ͋ͣ̿͟J̵̸̇̌ͬͬ̆̇̊͜͡͏̘͍̮̝̞̭̱̹̠͈̞̝̤̟̻̱͇͕A̷͓̮̟̦̭̙͚̜ͤͥ̂̈̅͐͋̅ͥͣ̌̆̿J̸̡̮͔͉̱͈̘̫͚̭̲̝͉̖̘͂ͨͫͭ̔ͮ́̚ͅA̶͐̃ͫ͗ͨ̉́̌̍̿ͣ̅̚͞҉͖̮̭̺̠̯͕͔̞̜̺̣͕J̷̳̻̥̤͈̟͍̣̗̘̫͔͙̟̜͙̀̾́͛̈́̒̉ͨͭ̉̍͆ͤͩ̃̚͡A͊ͪ͒ͦͨ̈̊̒͌̿̚҉̦͚̗̘͢͢͞J̝̤͙̩̺ͣ͒͒̈͐͑ͭ̽ͥ̂ͯ͘̕Aͦͪ̋̽̾̓͏̧͎͓̝̙̯̯Ą̵̧̳̫͕̺̝̺̝̹̲͚̱̮͔̖̺̖̄̈̍͋͒͘͟J̷̷̧͇͇̳̘̖͚̜͚͎ͨ̊ͫͫͨ͒̂̽̆̈́̒ͣ̾̃͛ͭ͌̏͜͡ͅH̵͙̮̤̪̺͉̻͓̪̹̩̩͙͇̎ͭ̍̾ͨ̈ͨ̏̓ͫͭ̚͢Ả̶̞̗̥̠̣̼̻̬͉̲̒̓́ͫ̊̾̊ͧ̓͊ͩ̈́͘̕͞ͅŞ̗̖̩̼̣̹̪͓̱̰̺̯̹̝͖͇̝̪ͧ̅̄̄ͬ̏ͯ͌̑͐͛̍̀̾͗͠ͅh̢̍̍ͨͩ̀̇̂̄̎̅̂̇ͥ̐̒͜҉̢͚̱͕͇̫̙̟̣͙̳̱͈̫ͅj̨͚̟̻͓̟̠̝̹̎̂̍ͩ̀͋̈ͫ̐͂̔ͨ̈́͒ͬͫ̑ͥͅă̢͓͙͔̪̘̻̩̩̗͇̣͓̹̱̳̘̈ͭ̈ͩ̋͡s̷̴̛̲̼̪͚̻͚̲̩͈̹͆͑̽̓ͩ͒ͨ̀ͨ̄̑̉̎j̧̛͙̲̫̝̫ͯ̑͌̾͛͗̉̑ͪ̽̚H̵͙̟̦̬̱̪̤̠̞̞̝͉͖͍͖͈̭͒̅̆̈͑A̴̡͎̬̩̥̫͙̮̹̰̣̰̋͛̓̊̂ͯͯͧ͊ͯ͒̎ͧͪ̄ͬͭ̔̚J̴̹̼̘͖̥̥̘ͩ͑͊̑ͯ͐̑̒͒͛̇́ͨͫ͘͠Ş̶̘̲͍̝̰̜̰̣̮̳̠̠̬̰͔̩̗ͬ͛̅̅̄̏̚H̀ͪ̆̆͑ͮ͌́̔͑̽͑ͤ͌͛̊̌ͯͪ͏҉͔̟̺̫̣͝Â̇́ͮͨ̿̎ͧͥͦͬ͏̵̶̧̲̙̩ͅj̢̡̣̗̱͇̰̝̬̻̎͂ͦ͟ͅş̸̷͕̟̣̜̩̦̟̗̭̣̻̬͉̐̓͛̄͛͟ẖ̢̝̠͈͍̗͚̙͉̖͎̌ͭ̍͆̚͢͟ạ̶̹̦͚̘̫̙͙̫͋̏ͫͬj̵̧̡̢̩͙͍̮͈̪̥͔̻͌̑ͬͯͨ͛ͤ̆ͯ̅ͧ̽̈́̂ͧ̄͝a̷̅̈͂̓͆͂̊̒ͫ͊͡͏͔͍̭͔̗ͅḩ̖̱̣̥̯̙̪͇̭̦̾͗͛̉̒̌͐̃̐̈́ͫ̿̽͝S̿ͥ̉̑ͪ̒ͮͯ̊ͯͣ͋҉̢̡̫͎̪̥̟̠̳̹̦̤J̷̅̐̈́ͬ͌͊̿̐̅̐͒ͮ͒̏̃͏͔͕̖̠̯̺̪̝͖̜̖̻̺̗͎̫̘̙͎H̶̸̜̙̘̣̻̮͓͖͎͐̇̒̔ͩͨ̕͝Ȧ̷̵̺̙̲̞̯̣̟̉̔̓̾̇̈̉̈͗̅̄͢J̹̠̲͍̌̅̅͗͂̃̐ͯ͛͊ͧ͌ͭ͐̂̕͢Ả̮̥̼̮̱̳̲̮͓̞͓̘̆̊͒̋̊ͥ̋͋͆̃͗̔̚̚̕͝ͅ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...¿Por qué sentía que estaba apunto de olvidar y abandonar algo muy importante para él... otra vez?...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...¡¡¡¡R</em>
</p><p>-Hey, ¡por aquí!-YU NaRvK4m1 se giro hacia la voz que le llamaba, en esa se encontraba un hombre alto, pelo oscuro y una barba que se veía que apenas estaba estaba empezando a dar forma. Tenia que admitir que le pegaba bastante bien esa barba. Su camisa formal era; de un color gris, lo que provocaba que.... su corbata roja resaltase.... El saco y pantalones eran oscuros y tenia.... una.... en la muñeca...</p><p> </p><p>Atrás de él ....se encontraba...</p><p> </p><p>-¡Hey! ¡¿Estas bien?!<em>¡¡¡<strong>Y✻✻✻✻✻</strong></em>-No pudo saber que después de eso, salvo que sintió algo suave que lo atrapó, mientras la oscuridad lo engullía completamente...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¤¤¤¤¤¤</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-...-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-¿✻✻✻?-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-¡✻✻✻✻✻✻✻!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-¿✻✻✻✻✻✻?¿aún sigues durmiendoooooo?-le sacudía suavemente, tratando de despertarlo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-mmmmmm....-lo decía en tono de molestia. Realmente le molestaba que ✻✻✻ interrumpiera su sueño.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Oh vamos ✻✻✻, despierta. Mamá dijo que sinos parábamos a tiempo, nos daría tiempo de comprar carne de oso para hoy-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Estoy despierto- Dijo levantándose rápidamente</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Pfffff, realmente te gusta el oso, ¿eh?-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Como si a ti no te gustara ,✻✻✻-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>-No me gusta, me encanta.-Con una voz juguetona le dijo-Pero a comparación de </em>alguien, <em>yo si  sé pararme y no dormir de más-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-¡Hey! Para mi defensa, estaba estudiando para ✻✻✻✻✻✻-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Lo sé, lo sé- Luego le miro con algo se preocupación- ¿No crees que deberías dormir más temprano? Incluso mamá se preocupa de que te quedes dormido por mucho tiempo-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al escucharle decir sobre la preocupación de su madre ✻✻✻ se sintió culpable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Su madre y ✻✻✻ eran muy importantes para él...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eran lo único que tenia, su única ✻✻✻✻✻✻, y le agradecía a ✻✻✻✻✻✻ por ello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y de la misma manera ✻✻✻ le rezaba a ✻✻✻✻✻✻ para que nada malo pasara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Oye, no me mires así. Si te sientes tan mal, reconsidera dormir temprano, ¿okey?-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-...Yo solo quería ayudar...-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Lo sé... Pero mamá dice que si de verdad quieres ayudar, necesitas dormir, porque...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-porque un ✻✻✻✻✻✻, no puede ✻✻✻✻✻✻ si su mente no esta despierta...- termino el sermón.... Lo sabía muy bien... pero la impotencia no lo dejaba dormir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Quería</em> <em> proteger a su madre y a ✻✻✻ de esos hombres que los perseguían.... y que miles de veces habían lastimado a sus seres más queridos.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puede que él no supiera todo el contexto....  Y tenía muchas preguntas...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué esos hombres los perseguían?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué querían herir a su madre?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No sabía si su madre habría hecho algo muy horrible para que esos hombres de miradas siniestras los siguieran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él creía firmemente que su madre era una buena persona</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Ella era la mejor madre del mundo!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En las noches donde ni él ni ✻✻✻ podia dormir, ella se quedaba despierta hasta tarde, leyendo cuentos o libros, sobre algo que a ellos les gustara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando se enfermaban, ella siempre estaba allí. Les cocinaba ,con lo que podían afrontar de equipaje, sopa o algún brebaje para que la temperatura bajase.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Incluso cuando ,en un pueblo de la frontera con ✻✻✻✻✻✻, o dentro de l✻✻✻✻✻✻, los aldeanos los insultaban con cosas que ✻✻✻ no podia entender, su madre nunca se rebajo a su nivel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>...</em> <em>Incluso cuando ellos envenenaron la comida que les vendieron en el mercado...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No era la primera vez que les hacían algo por el estilo, cuando estaban en territorio ✻✻✻✻✻✻</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Que les tiraran agua sucia, ¡no había problema! A ✻✻✻ siempre le gustaba bañarse en el rio</em>
</p><p><em>Que les tiraran piedras, je, ¡✻✻✻ y ✻✻✻ eran los mejores tiradores de piedras de todo ✻✻✻✻✻✻, hasta de ✻✻✻✻✻✻ si le dejabas presumir!  </em> <em>(Aunque tuviera uno que otro moretón)</em></p><p><em>Podría</em> <em> simplemente desviarlas, de manera que no se rompiera nada, o usar ✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻ para romperlas antes de que impactaran</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Su madre también se defendía y ella los defendía, no era de esas personas que se dejaran pisar, pero nunca iría a extremos o iniciaría una pelea.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ella actuaba más en defensa propia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Incluso cuando los mismos, a regañadientes, les pedían ayuda a su madre. Ella mantenia su profesionalismo y no se negaba, o buscaba tomar la revancha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella hacia su trabajo, recibía la paga e iba a casa. Si tenían que irse otra vez, se iban.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Asi siempre había sido su vida, y, si no fuera por ✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻, honestamente se sentiría muy solitario vivir así...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Pero nunca habían llegado a esos extremos...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tenia miedo... ¡Estaba furioso!, querÍa carbonizar la aldea y  destripar a todos los que se atrevieron a dañar a su madre. Le daba igual si tenían algo que ver o no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería asegurarse que sintieran lo mismo que él sintió, y le rogaran un perdón que nunca les daría...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Quería mostrarles lo que significaba la completa </b> <em>desesperación</em> <b> que </b> <em>él</em> <b> sintió al ver a su madre a punto de morir...</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Pero ella lo detuvo...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"El odio no terminara nunca con más odio ✻✻✻" dijo "Los ✻✻✻✻✻✻ tienen todo el derecho de odiarnos. Como tu odio  y el del resto de ✻✻✻✻✻✻ es completamente justificado."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego lo miró, con una de sus famosas miradas, de esas que examinan toda tu alma:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dime ✻✻✻, ¿qué harías después?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Su silencio hizo que su madre, todavía débil, se agachara a su nivel </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Supongamos que su plan funcionara y yo muriera... o que no te detuviera, y te dejara continuar con lo que planeas...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dime, ¿qué harías después de exterminarlos a todos, ✻✻✻? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Acaso tu dolor y tu odio cesarían después de hacer eso?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Serias acaso felíz, después llevar acabo tu plan? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Qué pasaría con ✻✻✻, ✻✻✻?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dime... mi pequeño petirrojo del desierto... ¿Qué haras después?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La habitación de su madre estaba en silencio. Ella lo esperó pacientemente.... ✻✻✻ solo pudo decir:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"....Y-Yo... no lo sé..." Bajo su cabeza después de decir esas palabras....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Su madre le regalo una sonrisa... y lo abrazo....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Así estuvieron un rato, que se sintio largo, y ✻✻✻ no deseaba que se acabara. Podia sentir como el abrazo se tornaba firme. No era molesto, pero tenía que la condición de su madre empeorase</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando lo solto, ✻✻✻ se alegro de que su madre todavía se veía en proceso de mejoramiento, y no peor como el imaginaba. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero tambien... se decepcionó de que no durara más el abrazo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Aunque no podia exigirle más a su mamá. Ella ya estaba haciendo mucho estando fuera de la cama.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luego, ella le acariciaba su cabeza:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"✻✻✻... me alegra que no sepas tu respuesta..."  Se quedo callada por un momento... y luego continuo: </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Me alegra que mis hijos me tengan tan cerca de su corazón. </em></p><p>
  <em>Pero dime... si tu vas, y te aseguras que todos sean exterminados...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿No crees que haya otro tú, otro ✻✻✻, que tenga el mismo dolor y odio que tú? ¿Con el mismo plan en marcha para hacerte lo mismo que les acabas de hacer?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Él no dijo nada... reflexionando las palabras de su madre, con la cabeza más fría. Podría sentir como su impotencia lo abrumaba y su quijada le dolía....</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Su madre le acaricio la mejilla y, con delicadeza hizo que levantara la cabeza.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ambos pares de miel oscuro se encontraron en esa mirada.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>Es miedo" </em> <em>dijo "Es el miedo a lo desconocido o a lo extraño lo que ocasiona que las personas actúen de esa manera. No te pido que hagas como si esto no ocurriese, ¡De lo contrario!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero... mi querido petirrojo del desierto, no te dejes caer en el juego traicionero del miedo, como la gente de este pueblo lo hace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En este tipo de cosas, es mejor tener la cabeza fría, de lo contrario, lo que uno debe de pagar siempre incrementara e incrementara....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>...Hasta el punto en donde todo lo importante para ti sea destruido... </em> </strong>
</p><p><em><b>y la muerte la única misericordia para apaciguar el dolor...</b></em> <em>"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ella se inclino y lo beso en la cabeza... luego él la apoyo para acostarse de nuevo en la cama.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Si aún así... deseas continuar, mi pequeño petirrojo del desierto, no te detendre.... No podré detenerte... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero... de la misma manera que tu me tienes tan cerca de tu corazón,  yo los tengo a ambos cerca del mío.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se que puedo confiar en ti ✻✻✻... y se que harás lo que creas que es correcto."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...✻✻✻ no soltó su mano, ni tampoco respondió. Él tenia miedo de que si lo hacia... una parte de él se iría con su madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su madre  puso su otra mano en la pequeña mano que la sostenía, y la apretó afectivamente</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"✻✻✻, ¿podrías hacer un favor por mi?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Él instantáneamente presto toda su atención hacia su madre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"¿Podrías checar a ✻✻✻ por mi? ✻✻✻✻✻✻ como tú, también debe de estar muy ✻✻✻✻✻✻, puede que ✻✻✻ necesite ✻✻✻✻✻✻, pero creo que tú eres él más capacitado de los 2 para ✻✻✻✻✻✻.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tengo miedo de que se lastime o que haga algo que después se arrepienta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aparte, quien sabe... dicen que una buena manera de aligerar el dolor es con un buen hombro donde llorar"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>✻✻✻ entendío a que se refería su madre y asintió. Le costo separarse de ella, pero se puso en marcha a buscar a ✻✻✻</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>✻✻✻ no recuerda mucho que paso después en ese día, pero honestamente... a ✻✻✻ no le interesaba en lo más mínimo recordar ese día</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es por eso que, desde ese día ✻✻✻ decidió tomar el camino ✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A diferencia de ✻✻✻, ✻✻✻ no era muy bueno con ✻✻✻✻✻✻.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es por eso que se enfoco más en ✻✻✻✻✻✻ y  a usar ✻✻✻✻✻✻. Pero tampoco abandono la ✻✻✻✻✻✻.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si ✻✻✻ y ✻✻✻, estaban juntos... seguramente podrían proteger a su madre...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Si ✻✻✻ y ✻✻✻ estaban juntos... seguramente todo estaría bien...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-...Hey ✻✻✻...- ✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻ se giro</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-¿Puedo contar contigo.. verdad?- ✻✻✻ no parecía entender del todo esa pregunta</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Contar conmigo, ¿en qué?-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-En que... ✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Pfff- Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-¿Tienes siquiera acaso por qué preguntar?, ¿realmente tan poca estima me tienes ✻✻✻?-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Esta pregunta era importante para él , ¡okey! Es por eso que necesitaba preguntar. ✻✻✻ noto esto y continuo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-¡Claro que puedes confiar en mi, ✻✻✻! Si los 2 estamos juntos, ¡seguramente podremos pensar en algo para seguir adelante!-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Él soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió. Ambos empezaron a ir hacia donde estaba su madre esperándolos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Él sonrío... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenia la mala costumbre de dudar de sí y de sus lazos con los demás... pero sabía que si ✻✻✻ lo decía, posiblemente lo cumpliría.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si ✻✻✻ era la espada, ✻✻✻ era el cerebro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si ✻✻✻ caía, ✻✻✻ le levantaría, y viceversa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si ✻✻✻ y ✻✻✻ estaban juntos, nada ni nadie podrá ponerse en su camino</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si ✻✻✻ y ✻✻✻ estaban juntos... en días como estos, junto a su madre... y un buen bistec de oso</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...honestamente...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...honestamente ✻✻✻ no pedía, ni deseaba nada más...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>"...✻✻✻..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Siempre estaremos juntos... sin importar que... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"....Porque...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Porque tu eres...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻✻...."</em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>★☆★☆★</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...Todos somos Yu Narukami... jeje, lo siento, tengo un gusto culposo por las cosas edges, espero no haber exagerado con esto.</p><p>Cuando hice este capítulo, originalmente era muuucho más largo. Mi intención original era llegar hasta donde él protagonista ve por primera vez el canal de media noche (jeje no), pero cuando lo empecé a pasar aquí, pues modifique varias cosas. Habían muchas descripciones de cajas mágicas, y sentía que daba muchas vueltas tan solo para explicar que era una television. Tambien, buscando algunas referencias y como se debían de escribir algunas palabras, me topé con las letras zalgo (las letras corruptas) y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y termino asi (aparte de que me dio flojera tratar de meter casi 3 días de juego con descripciones pedorras en un solo capítulo).</p><p>Todavía desconfió mucho de mi redacción, pero espero que se pueda entender lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Si sienten que me he desviado mucho o que se vuelve muy confuso, por favor no teman en decirme. Me vendría bien, ya que así sabre en que es donde fallo.</p><p>La ortografía como pueden ver, sigue siendo un problema, pero estaré checando los capítulos para ver si algo lo escribí mal o raro.</p><p>Espero que disfruten esta historia que estoy tratando de plasmar (honestamente nunca fui de lo mejor con las palabras.)</p><p>Gracias.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Side A: Cambios inesperados y no muy agradables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Southtown.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>En el mundo siempre ha existido la magia, sin embargo, <em>poder usar</em> la magia son dos cosas completamente distintas.</p><p>Los magos son las personas capaces de manipular la energía magia a voluntad a través de un medio u objeto.</p><p>La magia en si es toda la energía que provenga de la naturaleza.</p><p>Hace tiempo atrás, el hombre se dio cuenta de esta energía, y la fue moldeando según sus necesidades, por lo cual la magia y su estudio se partió en dos:</p><p>-&gt;La magia ofensiva<br/>Esta es la magia que generalmente uno piensa cuando hablamos de magos y magia en general. Es la que hace que el ambiente y los elementos<br/>se dobleguen ante esta. Fuego salido desde los libros, electricidad saliendo de las manos, luz emergiendo dentro de un cuarto oscuro a partir<br/>de un libro. Esta es la que solo los magos pueden usar.</p><p>-&gt;La magia de efecto pasivo<br/>Esta magia fue apareciendo a la vez que el hombre empezó a perfeccionar las técnicas del combate. Esta magia la puede utilizar cualquiera,<br/>ya que el hombre también es energía. Esta solo modifica a quien la invoca o a un objetivo en especifico, pero no afecta a su alrededor, ni<br/>dañando al objetivo por ella misma. A esta se le conoce como "Skill".</p><p>Las "Skills" puede ser una interesante manera de ver como el hombre evoluciona o cambia cosas para su benefició.<br/>Los que les faltaba ataque, pero eran maestros de la velocidad, se dieron cuenta que podían moverse a velocidades sobre humanas y atacar más para compensar su falta de ataque. Los que peleaban contra murallas hechas hombre, aprendieron a poner su fuerza en su arma para duplicar esta, o en todo caso, enfocarse en los puntos débiles del contrincante, para negar la mitad de sus defensas.</p><p>Al principio se pensaba que solo aquellos de sangre divina podían hacerlo.</p><p>Luego se pensó que dependía más que nada en como era el arma construida y el uso que le dabas.</p><p>Y ahora, simplemente depende del conocimiento y habilidad de la persona para realizarlas.</p><p>También se considera que arma se utiliza y como esta hecha, pero no como en la época de los Reyes Santos de Valentia. Muy pocas armas te dejan hacer eso en los tiempos que corren.....<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras se acercaban al pueblo, "Rufure" empezó instintivamente a buscar su arma. Por el calor del momento se había olvidado de ese detalle, ¿acaso si quiera tenia algo con que defenderse o poder ayudar?</p><p> </p><p>Seria embarazoso que no tuviera una, pero se tranquilizo después de hurgar un rato en su capucha mientras corría (Era sorprendente la gran cantidad de bolsillos ocultos que una simple capucha como esta podia tener). Tenia en su posesión una espada hecha de puro bronce y un libro con cubierta amarilla. Lo más distintivo es que tenia el dibujo de un trueno en la portada.</p><p> </p><p>La espada no era de su estilo. Era claramente de estilo occidental y la empuñadura solo dejaba lugar para una mano, por esto mismo, no valía la pena intentar agarrarla con ambas manos, como generalmente estaba acostumbrado. Si lo hacia solo se estorbaría a si mismo, no podría agarrar bien la espada y podia ocasionar que se desviara la hoja con facilidad o desarmarte (cosa que en un combate, realmente no es una buena idea que eso pase). No tenia idea para que era el libro....</p><p> </p><p>O eso pensó por un momento...</p><p> </p><p>El "libro" realmente era un "grimorio". Los grimorios eran, en sus orígenes simples libros que se utilizaban para enseñar la magia, esto se apreciaba mucho en Valm, donde, debido a su desarrollo más tardío, utilizaban la magia directamente (razón por la que se decía que costaba fuerza vital para conjurar e invocar) Ylisse (Archanea en la antigüedad) fue de los primeros (de entre los dos) en implementar los grimorios no solo para enseñanza, sino también se empezó a incorporar como medio de invocación y conjuración de hechizos mágicos.</p><p> </p><p>Esto causó que los hechizos fueran más potentes, pero también que los mismos grimorios se acabaran gastando para luego destruirse en el proceso. Es por la misma razón que la magia de Valentia (el nombre antiguo de Valm) le quitaba fuerza vital a sus usuarios. La magia necesita un intermediario y energía para poder actuar a sus anchas.</p><p> </p><p>Él tenia en su posesión "Thunder", el hechizo más básico de la rama del trueno. Lo único malo es que no tenia un brebaje a la mano, ni si quiera un vulnerary (la más básica de los brebajes).</p><p> </p><p>Le era sorprendente a "Rufure" que pudiera recordar que poseía thunder y como podia utilizarlo, pero no podia ni si quiera recordar su propio nombre (todavía tenia sus dudas sobre "Rufure")....</p><p> </p><p>.....¿Sera esto algo que normalmente pasa en la amnesia? Debería preguntarle eso a Lissa cuando estuviera más tranquila la situación....</p><p> </p><p>Llegaron al centro del pueblo (Southtown supuestamente era el nombre), y allí lo vieron. El origen del fuego era una iglesia quemándose del otro lado del puente. La zona era conectada a través de puentes, el mercado conectaba con la iglesia y unas escaleras que subían a las tabernas o a las casas de los habitantes. La iglesia estaba al norte, y esta estaba siendo saqueada por bandidos.</p><p> </p><p>Carcajadas se dejaban  oír desde la distancia</p><p> </p><p>-¡Adelante, chicos! ¡Arramblad con todo lo que brille y hechad lo que resté a la hoguera!- Gritaba un hombre desde las afueras de la iglesia. -¡Enseñemos a estos ylissenses lo que es bueno! ¿Qué te parece, jovencita?- El hombre se dirigía a una pobre mujer que tenia la desdicha de estar por allí, esta se empezó a alejar como podia del hombre, pero el pánico y la situación no le ayudaban</p><p> </p><p>-¡Aaah! ¡Alejaos de mi! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-</p><p> </p><p>-¡Tenemos que detener a los bandidos, Chrom!- Cuando llegaron a una de las esquinas de la zona del mercado (la de la izquierda inferior) "Rufure" pudo ver mejor la situación. Había rastro de que los pueblerinos habían intentado hacerle frente a los bandidos, pero estos no pudieron con todos y estos habían sido derrotados. Varias de las mercancías y puestos estaban en mal estado, si no es que estaban ya completamente destruidos. Los daños de infraestructura no eran malos, pero si no se hacia algo con el fuego, se corría el riesgo de que algunas construcciones se cayeran.</p><p>-Tranquila, nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvan a molestar a nadie más- Dijo Chrom desenfundando su arma -¡Rufure! ¿Cuales son tus ordenes?-</p><p> </p><p>-¿O-Ordenes?- En ese momento Chrom se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debería decir, o por lo menos eso era lo que su expresión indicaba. Si Chrom no se había delatado antes, esto lo hacia. ¿Qué ordenes debía de dar? ¿Por qué él de todas las personas?, sobretodo... ¿Por qué Chrom trataba de fingir ignorancia cuando claramente se notaba que se conocían?</p><p> </p><p>-¿¡Pe-</p><p> </p><p>-¡Lissa! Quédate fuera del rango enemigo a menos de que alguno de nosotros este mal herido, ¡Frederick, ve con  Rufure y dale apoyo a la hora de atacar!- Cualquier intento de Frederick o Lissa en cuestionar a Chrom fue acallado rápidamente con las ordenes que daba. Chrom luego poso sus ojos en el grimorio que sobresalía de la capucha de "Rufure" (el cual, por las prisas no lo volvió a guardar bien) y continuo.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Rufure, utiliza el grimorio y ataca de lejos a ese mirmidón! ¡Deja que Frederick se encargue del contraataque si empieza a doblar tu velocidad o si no creéis que podéis aguantar los golpes! ¡Yo me encargare del otro mirmidón!, ¡en marcha!- Y así Chrom se fue. Todos no tuvieron más remedio de hacer caso a las ordenes de Chrom. ¿Acaso a estas ordenes se refería? Lissa estaba demasiado desconcertada y Frederick parecía tratar de mantener la paciencia que le quedaba y no intentar empalar a Chrom con su lanza. Respiro hondo y dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-En marcha Rufure, y recuerda. Estas personas no son más que viles malhechores y saqueadores de profesión. No nos tendrán piedad y nosotros tampoco deberíamos tenerles piedad. ¡Es matar o morir!-</p><p> </p><p>...Es <strong>matar</strong> o morir... Al caer en la cuenta de tal realidad, una sensación de miedo le empezó a recorrer la espalda... No dudaba que las palabras de Frederick fueran falsas, pero... sentía que estaba traicionando todos sus ideales hasta ahora... Todos sus logros... sus promesas... ¿Acaso debía volverse un <strong>asesino</strong> para ayudar a los demás?.... ¿Cuándo era justificado <strong>acabar con la vida de una persona</strong> y cuándo no?</p><p> </p><p>Espera...</p><p> ...matar..</p><p> </p><p>...asesinato...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...asesino serial...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>...canal de media noche...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>"̹̲͈̝̰̝̺̬̯ͮ͂.̮͇̅͊̄.̳͉ͫ̍ͨ̈́̆͑͌̎.̮̂̋̿H̪̮͔̯̰̹̃͗̚e͖̞̎͆y̠̿̈́̚,̬̺̻̘̲̩͇̏̿̾̔̎̀̍̔̚ ̫̥̻̔̃e̗͖̐̃ͬ̅n̻̼̖̼̺͉͂̐ͦ͊̎͌ṭ̠̩͆o̱̲͇͔ͥͥn̘̪̱͑̓́̌ͅc̳͎̲̼̰̫̋ͬ͌͆̾̏̎e̥̙͎͙̔͗̈́ͭs̝͍̯͔̼̎ͮͮͅ,̩͔̯̙ͨ̉̊̑ ͇̍̌̾́̾¿͕͔̟̞̟̭͚̞̺̇ͬ̎͆̋͌̉ḛ̼̲̻͖ͧ̋̅͌̽̍ͅs̱͍͚̗̰̜͗͊ͫͮͧͤ́̎̃ĉ̞͉ͣű͚̩̫̳̱̳̫̉́c͉͍̖̗̭͇̯̈̌̃́͆̏̚ḧ͈̳̰͎̠̫̜͈ă͙̺̭͉̄͌̇ͪ͛s̭̞̤̗̻̫͗͋ͦ̋t͓̬̟ͫͬ̾͆e̤̯̞͕̠̩͎̖͆ͣ̈͐͐?̫̖ͦͯ̎ͯͯͅ ̻̦̪͖͎̪̹͙̃ͦ̿͂̋́̀̌̿¡͕̟͙̎̆ͣͥ͋ͅE͇͙̗͔̳̲͇ͭ̾͗ͥͦͨͧ̓̂n̤̜̤͈̘̖͊ͪ̅ͭ̀ͨ̚c̤͍ͥͤ̂̋ͫ́̏o̤͕̣̪̼̣̼̙͛̀n̩̻̤͚͖̗̬͉̻̎̊ͨ͗̋̍͒t̻̞̯̘̩̙̊͌r̟̉ͥ̆̏͋͆̓͋a͖͉̮̫̥̫̟ͬ̌̇̓͗ͥ̿ͅr̭̞̲͎͂̒̓o͕̦̬̮͈̪̓̉̑ͅn̰̞̥̱͆͒͊ͨ ͎̤̫͕̪̓a͉͈̪̫̥̓͒̂̔̀̓ ̗͈̫͎͓̖̜͓̙͋̊̓͗͒e̖̹̻̜̋ͯͥͦͫ͒̄͒s̹̞͍̿̈̚ȃ̜͖̱̖̮̤̐ ̻̇̔̈̋ͦ̓́p͙̋͐͂̑̓͆̏͆r͔̘̘̗ͯ̋̄e͚̙̺͎̞̊͊ͩ͒͑s͚͍͚̜̟̞̖ͮ͊͗̃͊̎͋è̘̍ͬ̎̐n̙̲̤̲͐̍̄̒́t̺̰̔ͯͩͯ̋̊a͇̗͕̲̺̯̮̼ͫ̏̋ͅd̰̜̼̤ͥ͐ͭǒ̭̦͔̩̰̜͂͆̾ͅr͓ͪ̐͆̐̊̈ͣ͋a͔̲̭͙͈̰͓͎̝͂͂͑͂ ͙̮ͮͫ̿̓̓͐̽c̙̪̣̤̤͖̰̲ͮ̒͑̏̒̂ͩo̮͓͕̞̤̘̥͉ͦͦ̃̈͛ͤ̃̚l͉̝̓̂ͪ́͆̍ḡ̬̘ͭ͒͆ͩͪͪa̦̙͚̥͒ͨ̉ͨ̂͑̈́d̯̹̤̿ͭ̂́̚a̙͔̟̫̱̬͔ͫ͗ͭͅ ̦̜̞̜̜̆̑̊ḏ̈́ͅe͍̞͓͍̓ ̼̳͖̪͖̘̮̦͛̇l̤̺͙̹̗̤̪̠̍̏̈ͫ̓ã͖͙̯̳͙͖̎̄ ͖̪͚̰͖̗̬̄ǎ̖̟̜͔̘̮̥̻̞̌̏͐ͪn̝̠̺̖̥̐ͧ̑ͯ̋t̘̻̠̤ͬͩ͆͗̀́̿͐ė̗̳̱̳̜̮̥̽ͩ̔̉̊̂n͓̝̯̠̙̗̩͍ͦ̃͛a͓̪͕̯͔̾̈́̈̾̈̇͆̊̿!͖͇̭̩̉̍ͮ.̫͙̜͇̟̦̗̜ͭͩ̐.̞̖̼̩̪̲͗̍ͬͨͣͦ.̜̝̿̄͒̃.̤̯̺̘̮̱̓̅ͥ"̜̰̦̪̝ͣͯͮ̾̏̆̈́</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike> <strong>"..͞..¿Ha̴z es͡cuch͜a͡do al͟g̴un͏a͡ ̷v̨ez̸ del c̸an̛a̶l͠ de͘ m҉e͢d͟ia no҉c̸he?̨...̛."̵</strong> </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>"̰̬̦E͖̞̞̺͔n̞͚̩͇̼̪t̥͔̣o̫͚̺͍n̥̦c̰̼̰͙̞̫ͅe̪̰̦s̜,̜̥̼̼̦͕̬ ̺͕̞ͅ¿̫̭̺̗l̯͙̖̞̞̰a̦͈͙͇ ͍̝̥c̹͚͎̰̲̯͍̼͍a̘͎̹̪̣u̹͇̞̪̗̝͎ṣ̻͓̰̱͓̟̭̠a̹̥̗̠̣̹̺ ̝̦̳̭̟͍̟d͖̤̱e͚̞̫̥̗̳͎̭ ͈͈m̫u͔̩̱e̜̤̙̣r̘͍̙̲͕͖̹t̠̗̟̟̥e̹̱̫͍̮ ̝̲̺̞͉͖ș͍̣̫̫̖̬i͇̹̤g̘̥̟̭u̟̤̙͕e̹ͅ ̘̝͓̝i̩͓̩̙̟n͔͚̮̰̲ͅc̝̼̮̳͇i̼̯ͅe̤̦̯̥̳r̹t̻̲̲a̺̘̦?̻̯͈.͓͉̙͓͙.̯̮̹͚̻̭.͇̞͉.̰͙͚̺̬̦̬"̥̞</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>"̙̫̳͇̱̩ͫ́ͫ͛̊.̳̜̣̫̜̯ͣ̅̄̈.͋̃͋.̙̄̑̽ͥ¿̬̩͈͇Ṯ̣̙̱̱ủ̱̬̩̍ͮͅͅ.͇͇̩.̟ͣ̾ͯ.̍ͫ ͓̟̖̾̄͌̉͊̓̋l͎̺̯͎̘̣ͦ̊̒ͧ̈̑͋õ̯͇̺̏̂̎ ͔͖͍̆ͦ̿̅ͪͨv̖̜̤̬ͧ̉̎̒i̫̺͚̼͈͕ͪͨs͈̄̽̂͛ͣt́͒ͦͣͨe̦͓̥̰̥̤̠̒..̖̬͖̞̙̗͗̄̎͂.̘̼͖͉̽.̳̮̥̱̤̩͈ͤ͌̏̚ ͎̥̘̓ͯ͑̅̿ͧ̾ā̩͑n̲̦̙̬̯̮̾ͧ̔́ͦ̋ͨo̱̻̬͌c͔̝̼̪̣̲̺̉ͤh̥̭ͦ̈ȅ̹̺̻̞͇̯̳?̜̜̞̜̘͔͙ͨ.̰̯͓̹ͬ͌ͬ.̓̑̚ͅ.̩͙̺̜̱̖̏͆́ͥ̎"̱̳͔̙̾̀͋ͫ͌͑</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"̷¡̷O͝ḩ͞ ̡͟Di͞o̢s̸!"͘</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>¿͂̋͂̓̄ͨ͌̽B͑ͨͭ̊̄̓ͤͩͧ̎̄ͬ̈́̆͛ủͫ̒͂̐̾̑͂͛s͌̓̆̿̇ͣ̑̔̑̊̓ͫ͑͌̋̑̅̀c̐͐ͤ̏͑̎͋̎̓͛a̾̌͋ͪ͒̿̿̏͊̅̚s̏̅̃̉̓ ̌ͣ̊̓̄l̈ͯ̅ͬ̾a̒ͣͬ̐̊͌ͥ̒͗͆ͦͭ̑́̅̎̿̓ ̋̾͗͂͐ͤv͛̔̓̐͊̎̍̄̓̾̚e̅͌͛̐ͮͦ̂ͪ͋ͮrͣ̄ͣͦ̆̓̾ͫͧd́ͥͯͦ̈̌͐͂̊ͥ̉ͭͨ̾͂̍͗̎a͌̎ͦ͌ͤͤ̎̎dͩ͌ͦ̍ͯͭ̇̆ͯ̇̌͛̽̓ͩͩ̑͊́.ͤ̈́̌̚.̐̉̈̂̈͑̓̍ͪ͗ͤͪ̌.̅̌̈́̏̏͗?ͯ̒̊̌̐͑ͧ̾ͩ͆̎ͯ̈́͑̚</strong> </strike>
</p><p><span class="u"> <strong> <strike>"̵͇̦̖̰̮̌̾͒̅ͯ̿̆ͨ̿̓͟ͅA̴͗̓̉ͩ̽͊̈́̽ͬ͊̌̈ͮ͒̓̚҉̶̤̘̘͖̲̰͈̟͙̯͉̳͕̘͈̙͕ḩ̴̧̛̯̗͎̟̖̹͕̲̳̰̖̀̒̌̈́ͬ̌̓͑ͯ͝.̛̰̖͈̖͍͚̲̲̞̻̦̮̿͒̌̃ͬ͆̐̍̃̂͐͌ͨ̑̄̐̕.̏̏̈́̏̿̈́͏̭̝̖̟͖͖̬̯͍̩̥̜̞͓̣͕.̨̗͍̼̠̣̳̹̻̞̐̈̋̂ͯ̀ͯ͑̓͒̇͌̌̚̚ ͪ̓̇ͫ̑̋̈́̈͂̂͂̎̂͐͛̇ͣ͑̚͞͏͔͍̮̞̞̞̺̹̝̙̮̪͕̪̯̮̩̣ͅP̡̛͎͇̺̻͚̦̗̥̻̹̏̎ͥ̿͋ͥͮ̒ͫ͜a͕̟̖̭̬̭̥̹̯̟̝̹͗̽̃ͪͪ͘͟͞͞rͥ̿ͥͦ̓̎̽̀ͥ͢͏͖̣̦̱̹ͅͅȩ̨̦̫͍̥͖̼̯̞̜̙͍̯̗̰̳ͫ̃ͬͦ̉̆̓̐̅̎ͥ̆ͬ̐͆̾̑͘c̅́͂̇̅̌̇̑͌̀ͬͪ͒͆̇͂̋̈́͐͏͙̬̹͎͇̖̼̘͔̺̮̮̟̦̪͟eͨ̈́ͬͤ̇͂ͣ̆̏̃̾ͫͥ̋̿ͪ̍̊̇͏̴̛͖͔͇̲̖̼̳͎̥͈͖ ̡̮̺̺̩̩̪̫̝͖̮͕̖̏͗ͪ̂̌̉ͫͣ̏̅͊̾ͤͨ̂͘q̮̬͙̰̳̲̣͔̪̞͗ͣ͋́̕ũ̵̴̯̩̼̘̼̖͍͉̱̠͉̹̋̈ͯ̉͢ȩ͓̭̠̭̭̲̦͇̘̹̖͉̮̞̮ͮ̾̇͛̃̐̉ͩ̈́̅ͭ̏͜͝ ̛̝̺̩͚͖̹̝̫̘̺̞͚̬̞̟͓ͪ̄̇̃̏͜͜ţ̶̸̛̫̻͉͚͎͙̜̬̦͙̟̙ͧ͐ͨͫ̆̈́̏̊͂͆ͤ͐̏̇ͤ͊̌͂͜e̙̻͙̖̼̙̤ͪͮͭ́̂̓̈̑̋̿̕͟͡n̴̛͔̥̞͚͖͈̹̫̼̱͍͇̳͎̱͂̏̆̅͌̍̓̄̑ͣ̄̊͜ȩ̧̐̅ͬͬ̑̂̕҉̣̰̝̠̤̞̣̣m̶̢̓̍̉̌̊͌͆̉ͬ͊ͮ̾҉͍̲̙̩̗ò̸̖̪̘͔̦̣̬̃̓͆̒̎ͫ͊̾ͬͮ̃̕s̟̤̲̠̖̞͍͎͇͕ͨͩ̾̈́̑ͭ̒ͪ ̨̱̭̣̞̘̝̤̪̘̹̜̦̫͎͒̊̇ͧ̎́ͮ̉͐̑͛̓̆ͅǔ̧̺̮̻̖͎͎̘̠͍̱͈͈̎͌̇ͮ̎̿̌̓̃͒̓͑̇ͬͦͭ̾̉͢͞n̷̴͕̟̯̲̩̻̩̺̬̮͙̜̯̺͖̻̬̳͆̑̋̾͊ͨ̈́̕͜͝ͅ ́̈́̌͂ͨ̽̔͆ͧ͐ͬ̾ͬ̓͐̓̇ͭ͞͏҉͍͔̖̖̞̙̝͕̜͔͖̱̲į̵̙̣̱͓͓̪͖̼ͫ̈́̃̈́̌͛͒͆̔́̋͜͟ṉ̡̼͙̫̺͇̯͛̏̓͐ͤ̓ͦ̍ͬ̂̓v̷̷͖̟̪ͨ̉͒̓͂͌͗͐͑́̃̆ḭ̘̞̺̬̫̙̠͆͑ͦ̈͒͛͋͐̄ͦͭ̔̔͑͜͢͢͝t̢̰̲̹̺̻̼͉̠̤̺͉͎̼͈͕̞̍̈́̓ͧ̎̄ͨͭ̍ͧ͊͑́ͫ̍͡a̸̤͇̰͖̭̭̲ͥ̔͆̑̐͑ͯ͋ͦ͋̌ͣ̿͆͜͝ͅd̔̑̋̉ͦ̃ͥ̂̑́҉͉͓͕͕͈̫͘ͅo̱͖̭̹̫̣̯̮̘̠̮͕̣̣̳̹̼̞̅͛͑͋̚͘ͅ ̸̶̨̛̛̙̻̪̮͖̘͓̹̥̘̤́̀̅̇ͣ͑̽̿̆̾̀cͫͭͯ̓̈̉̂̄̇͌̒͢҉̯͔͕̻̫̗̬͕͇̖̱̞̩͉̣͖͘oͧ̿̉ͯ̽̾̆ͤ͠҉̹̝͉̘͓͔̞̳̫͈͓̙̙̲̼̹͢n̸̶̸̛̼̜̗̣̹̭̠͓̬̣͇̈́̔̂̆̏̇ͩ̎͂͆͒̑̌͌͒ͬ̄ͅ ̴̨̱͍̣̫͇̖̟͖̖̤͍͉̗̔͋̂ͤͫͫ͌͌͐ͧ̌̊̈́̉̀̅͗̚ͅu̷̡̐̔̂̉̐͊́̊҉̥͉̥̫͉̭̻̻̝̜̦ͅͅn̴̷̡̖̤͚̯͔̠͓̰̗̫̝̫̦ͣ̑͛͘̕ ̷̷̛̽͛̈͋̈͜͏̟̣̤̠͍̬̩̜̟̤̬̞͖d̵̡̡̬̺̙̬̬̦͉̳̰͔̙͚͕͔͉̠̄̒͑̄ͧ̊̍͗̒ͧ͛ͬ̿ͯ̓͌ͥ͋̆ͅͅe̢͚̞͙̰̖̘̜̳̲̳̥̙͎͈͓̱̼̯͌ͣ̑̓̃̏͋͊͆̏̽̈́ͥͦͭͪͅş̴̧́͛͑̍̈́̿͑͆͗͋̋͐̆͏̜͖̰̰̤͕̫̖ţ̶̢͔̯̳̹̺͈̥̪̦̆͌̽̿̏͋ͭ͌̓̓͞i̶͔̺̬͔̦͓̹̦̞̥̜̠̾ͯ̾̑ͭ͞͝ͅň̬̰͎͓̈́̂͌ͪ͗͋̽̆ͯ̈́͌̕o͌̄ͩͩ͜͜͏̶̗̩̭̣̠͇̥̙̯̦̭͚̮͕͎̙̯̥ͅ</strike> <strike> ̶̹̙͉͖̺̣͎̱̼̠͚̦͐ͫ́͐ͮ̑ͨ̉̔͆̏̃̅̔̾͗ͫ̚̕͡͡a͑͛ͬͤ̊ͫ͑͐̊͏̶̪̳͍͕̖͕̳̹̘̝͡l̢̜̘̜̝͚̣̞̪̙̱̄ͣͭͨ̓̿́͌ͦͧ́ͫ̕ģ̬̼̰͚͓̖͖͈̜̟̥͓̦̙̘̗̄̆͑ͧ͑̿̈̆́̆̒̏ͮ̾̏̄̓̆̄͠ò̇͛̒ͬ̎̍́͏̸̢̹̦̣̫͍̟̹̤̙̙̣̘̙̖̳̮̜͝</strike> <strike></strike> </strong> </span> <strong> <strike> iï͇̖̫̭̰͙̩͇̰͇̌͑ͭͯ͟͢n̶̡̩͙̙͎͂͐̆̄̿ͬ͂ͫ͑ͭ͑̍͋̈͑̇͠t̸̨̗̗̣̻͌̈́ͬ͗̄ͤ͊̾̈́͆͛̎̚͡r͖͖̱̜̲̬̬̬̤̥̹͍͓͕̥͋͋̿̎ͯ̊ͧͯ̇̊̄̎ͭ̓̐͒̈̚͟͢í̈́ͧ̾͛ͧͪ̎̍͊ͯ͌ͮͭ҉̘͙̞̙͖̖͚̞͙̰͎̕͢͟͞g̴̢͔͓̞͇̺̺̋ͦ͌̃̍͆͂̈́̐ͮ͝a̶̶͕̠͍̘̮̪̳̞̋̎ͯ̽͋̓̄͗̅̿͑̕n̶̵̴̮̖͈̦̞͂̋̏̇̉ͬͪͭ̒͊ͦ͝t̶̡̜̣͖̜̻̼͔̦̗͙̠͇̙̥̥͋͋̃̽̐̄ͣͬ̂̈́͌͆̀̎ͪ̾͘ĕ̤̙̻͕̬̥͖̋ͣ̇͌ͬ̓̾ͭ̀ͭͯ̋͘͘͢͟ͅ.̢̘͚̼͕̞̖͇̱̹̣̺ͪ̍ͮ̒̐̉̚͞.̧̬̤̞̯̠̞̹͎̦̻͔͓ͣ͐ͬ̃͆̂͛ͪ̒ͦ̃͑̽ͯ̓̾̏͟ͅͅ.̤͇̠̫̻̻̺͉͖̥̩̟̙͈̝̫̏̃̃ͭ̈̊ͪ̅̋̍ͤ̏̊̊̚͟͟͡ ̶̗̫̻͇̲̥̱̲̥͕̬̘̼̃͐͗ͦ̋̉̀̏̇̋̽ͭͮ̕͞͠ͅͅj̶̵̿ͦ͒͝҉͎̜̞̗͙̙̱̘̥̰ͅͅe̶ͤ̈́͐ͪ̓̇̀̽̊͒̋̈́͊̄͌͝҉͇̩̞ͅ,̶̡͙͎̫̭̘͓̞̯̮͇͚̤̍̋̓ͦͪͨͬͭ̑́̀̄ͭ̚͘͟j̵̢̱̩̣̥̳̓̈́͌̐ͯ̌͛̆͑ͮ͆ͯ̾̉ͬ͌̚͞eͮ͋͑ͬͣ̂͋̾͑̃̎̅̑ͪͭ͗͌͑ͥ͏̗͖̳̹̱̝̥̣͘,̸͕̮͍̥̬̹͖͇̯̣͓̲̿̿ͦͣ̃́̒͋̅͊̀̚͝ͅj̡̡̯̙͕̙̜͕̭̘̗̹̫̮͕̱́͛ͥ̓ͬ̌ͦͯ͛͋ͧ̈ͩ̚͜e̡̢͉̣̬͎̯͔ͫͮͭ̑̂̓̚̕̕.̷̛̟̠̝͇̮̳̳̦̦̼͎̞̳̭̥̥͇ͦͮ̋̍͢.͐ͩ̊̏͂̈͋͛ͣ̒̈́̓̽ͤͫͬ͏̴̴̸̬̻͈͍̠̹̜͉̞̟͜.̷̵̸̭̜̻̬̭̘̲͉̺͕̹̰͈̟̩̬̤̣͐͋̍ͩ͌ͧ̊̔̾͋ͧ̏̈́̚̕ͅ"̶̸̶̛̣̳̣̜̗̫̤̺̲̞͓̀̍̒́̿̾̈̏̅̌͂̒̀̀͋͛ͅͅ</strike> </strong></p><p>
  <strike> <strong>"͍̟͇̤̜̞͔̺̗͇̟̺͚̮͕̥͍̖͢.̺̹̻͈̬̝͇̞̟̤̝̲̙̯̲̗̼̞̠̕͜.̢̛̛̙̳͎̪̯͕̪̼̬͢͡.̛͏̴̮̲͓̼̱̪͓̹̝̙̱̝̹̟̝̮̼͕ͅS̸̶͟҉̹̘̮̭̫̱̩̜̬̙̭ͅo̢̧̭̗̣̦̪̫̙̟̺̕͟͠y͢͜͟͏̯̥̣̖̗͚̥ͅ ̶̧̢͟͏̦̮̟̹̫̺u͏҉̴̷͏̫͉̮͚̱̰̲͖̳̫̝ͅͅn̢̢̥̻̯͓͙͉͇̦͍͢͠ą͕̺̹̹͔͎͍̘̰̠̫͚̼͜͟͢ ̙̩͖̭͈͚̫͍̫̩͕̪͖͎͘͟ş̬̫̥̞͉͚͇̜̰̩͔̫͟o̵̡̯̯̝̜̮͕͎̬̣̰m̢̧̪͖̲̘̺̲̠̞̟̻̗̭̞̝̫̕b̸̤̺͎͖̲͙̰̯̫͓̙̫̳͡ŗ͝҉̷͚̲̝̮a̕͏̷̡̛̣̥͎̣.̸̶̢̘͍̥̥͖̙.̧̢̖͖̻̗̤̯̰̜̱͍̟̭̮̦̳.̵͘͝͏̵̯̝̗̲̳̻̝̘͕̲ ̢͕̳̮̥̻͕̱̻͇̗͖̗̼̱̭̕e̶̢̨̺̦̮̱̼̲̰ͅl͝͏̷̶̬̥͔̝̪͈͔̺̘̣̣̺ ̢͉̱̗̯̙͙͙̗̤̖̠̞͚͇͙̗͘̕͜ͅv̧̟̭̥͓͟e̴̤͖̠̻̹̮͇͈͇͇͖̖̻̬̦̮̝̲r̵̥͕̣̱͙̹̜̱̪͓̹͖̻͜͜͞͡d̫̫̫̙̺̲̞͚͟a̸̸̟̮̮͙͔̗͖̙̖͎̤̠̣̺͙͟͞ḑ̫̙̞̥͇͈̺͈̩̬̩̭̹e̢̞̻͉̜͎̝̯̭͙͔̰̮̺̲͚͡ͅr̴̳̻̬͉͖̖̝̤͉̪̦͝o̧̠̘͍̜͖͙͇̘͕͟ͅ ̡̞̝̪̳͖̼̹̝͘͞͠ͅs͟͟͡҉̧̖̳͍̝̟͍̹̻̦ͅḛ̷̹̮̯͎̫̳̗͇̬r̵̶̶̦͉͇̹̱͉̣͔̲̦̭̠̻̝͓̠̯͟.̸̛͎̥̩̣̰͓̝͔̟̝̤̱̯ͅ.̵̡̢̛̝̘̫̟.̵͢҉̯̘̳̱̳"̡̛̙͖͙͇̪̯̯̟̹̻͇͔͟͠</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"̷͟.̡͞.̨̕͡͞.҉̴ ҉̛͡T̴̸ȩ̶ ̴͏͢͠h͏̨̢͢e̛͞ ̶͟d̸̵҉i̴͝҉c͢͠h̡͜͡o҉̛͘ ̴̵͡q͢҉ų͢e̴̵͢͝͡ ̶̧͡n̸͡o̴̕͜ ̵҉̶t͏̷͘͞e҉ ͜ȩ̕n̵̶̴t̴̕͢͡ŗ҉̵͘̕o̶̴m̸̶̵͘e̸͏͢t̢̛a͏̢͢͠s̴̨̨̛̕ ̶̧̕̕e̡͢n̨̡͝͠͠ ̸̡̛͘͢e̛͞s̨҉͏̧t҉̵͜o͢͞.̢̧͘͢.̕͜.̷҉̕"͏̶̷̢͘</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <strong>"̶̡̝͖̘̪̲͔̯͇͙̖̯͈͕͇͉̺̼̬ͤ͊̾̿ͩ͑̅̌͊ͫ̀̈̄ͬ̍ͨͦ̕ͅ¡̸̗̜͕̺̥̬̗̝̩͍̲̜̫̱̤̜̮̜͌ͪͪ̐ͥ̽͊ͥͥ́͠͠Uͧͪ͐̿̔͆ͥ̿̐ͩ̓̆̌͗̔ͭ͜͏͏̨̥̱̖̪͇̻͕͔̟͡ş̵̸̏̄̌̊̾̾̏ͮ̒̋ͩͬ̋̔͋̈͏̯̠͙̦̝̰͘t̸̸̬̜̯̩̳̜̗͔̺ͪͣ͛̒ͧ̋̄̾ͨ͆ͯ͛̉ͯ̅̾͞eͤͤ̓͒̐ͭ̔ͭ͏̴̮͍͚̮̟̕͠͡d̶̼͚̗̲̤̝̩ͦ̅̐ͦ͛ͧͫͩͩ̄͆̂͐ͨ͗̓͂͛̾͟͡ͅe̵̊̆̽̽̒ͥ̈́̄͘͝͏̷̬̘͔̯̪̘͇͉͇̭̩͓̲͉̣̦s̸̬̳̱̺̤̼͇̱͚̹̭̟͎̖ͬ͒͂ͥ̔͒̆ͬ́͑̅͌̍ͥ͢͟ͅ ̴̜̯̦̗̟̫͙̻̹̝̬̱̦̲̄̀̔ͭ̓ͪ͂̀ͬͩ̋͞͡͞s̷̴͚͓̜̪̳̻͖̓̽̀̍̎ͪ̚͞ͅo̢͔̹̤̦͓͉̖̺̺͖̦̣͐͆̋̽ͯ̓͐͌͛͛̇̒̒͛ͩ̉ͨ̊̚͝ṉ̨͇̝̗̪͉͚̹̯ͪͯ̊̆͜͡͝ ̷̧̛͚̩̟̞̺̣͈̦͔̻͂͛̏̊ͩ̄̊ͯͪ̍ͬ̌͗̀ͯ͘ͅl̶̛̜͕̥̲̫͙̲̻͖͓̤̺̮͕̜̺̯̝̝͂͆́͐̎͘ạ̶̷̝̱͇̘̲͔͎͍͓̹̙̯̮͛ͭͭͧ̑ͦͨ͐͜͢͠ͅs̶̓̊͂͌́͂̐̐̋̇̑͑̑͌̈̚҉̗̼̭̪̞ ̵̶̧̡͔̥͍̲͎̤̲̯͈͇͙̬͓̬̝ͭ̔ͮ̕q̷̵̜̘̰̬̤̺̜̞͖͕͔̰͓͍ͬ͆͆̿ͅű̶̧̫̰̤͎̻̰̮̼͐ͧ̽ͮ̈́͢e̷̗͕͍̣̯͇̗͖̗̝̬̯̪̳͖̥͉͓̓͂ͬ͒ͩͭͩ̓ͯ̇ͬͩ͂̀͋̚͟͝ ̡̛̳͚̯̙̮͐ͨͪ̎ͦ̋͟d̛̘̤̙̘͕͚̒̐̀̂ͩͧ̉̿̌̐ͤ͆ͫ͆͋ͯ͆̀̀͡e̛̜̫̪̻̜̼̔̋ͦͪͤ͊ͭ̇̔͌͒ͨ͞ͅb̐͛ͤ͐̄̊͑̓̂͊ͣ͋̐ͮ͆̚͜͏̵̦̼̩̘̩͚̳̝͍̰̻ͅe̵̷̘̪̺͈̜̙̬̞ͮͯ̐̐r̿͆̆̍͌̐͊́ͮ̏͛ͦ͒̓̽͒͐̄͏̵̫̗̭͙̱͚͈̹̼͚̩̫̞̜̭̪̠̤i̵̸̧͙̱̠̖͗ͩ̀̒ͧ̎ͫ̓͑ͣ͋͞a̸̶̧͑͒͊͑ͫ̽ͧͪ͒͐͟͏̗̬̘̰̙̩̦̩͍̹̭̭̬n̶ͯ̐̓̆ͫ̋̐͆͐ͨ̇͊҉҉̸̵͉̱̬͔̰̞͙͕̩̯͎̻̩ ̢͂̎͗ͪͯ̓̃̐̃ͧͯ̅͢҉͙̺̫̙͕̗̫cͯͩͣ͛ͨͬ̐̾̅̽̈͑̊̽̉̚̚҉̨̛̭͉̮͇ͅą̰͔͙̲̭͔̙̓̍̋ͣ̐͊ͨ̾ͪ͢͟͝l̊͆ͫ̓̍̍͗̎͛̓̽͊ͩ̀̔ͣ҉̝͚̪͕̥͓̰͍̰͈̪̙͚̘̣̙̖l̸̯̗̩̯̙̰̮͇͐̽ͨ̀̍ͯ̍͗̾͒͐̒̓ͫ̇͡a̠͉̣̯̣ͩͣ̓ͦ́̓̉̐͋̂ͨ̇̌͠͞rͫ̎͐͂ͣ̑͌͐̈́ͭ̃ͧ͏̷̵̠̖̯̳͖̥͈̥̠̯̮̫͠͝ͅs̵̵̲̻̬̹̝͓̝̣͓ͧ̽ͣ̇͌͊̄̽̒͌͠e̷̢̛͍̣̦̫̯͔̹͖͇̰̯͚̥̥̤̝͕ͤ̏̋́̎̏̄̾̅́̄̍̎͆ͩͬ̄̔!̶̵̲̘̣̣̦͇̝͖̌̓͂͐̒̐͛͛ͯ̂ͯͮ̉́ͣ̈́̍̋ͨ.̴̪͇͙̹̞̲͙͙̪͉̪̳͕̗̮ͧ͛͊͛͆͌͛͒ͣ̅.̢̢̮̙̘̗͈̮̗̟͎̯͕̺̖̞̘̲̽̀̒̈͒́̓ͩͩ͢͝ͅ.͓̬̥͖̫͓̭̫͔̘̮͚͇͖̮̣̺̍̾̋ͥ͂͂͢"̧̮̺̭͇͙̖̫̺̺̙̥̩ͤ̎̏́̔ͥ̉̔͗͜</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>"̧̕¿̷̛͞͡E̸̛n͏҉̨̛͝t̵͏͢o̸̧͟͠ņ̨͘ç̸e̡͠s̢͟͟ ̧͘͡e҉͜l̶̴͘͜ļ̛͢a̸̡̡̛͠ ̸̨m̶̡͜҉e̢̢̛̕ ͏͏̧o̸̧ḑ͜͝i̷̧̡͟a͜͞b̴̢̨͡͠a͏̷̢͞?̷͝ ̴̶̷͝¡̵͘͠Ȩ̷̕͘s̨̡̛͘o̢͘͟͠ ̵͡y҉̛͏a̵̡̕ ̕͢͠l҉̴͟͜o̴͟ ̶̴̧̛͘s҉͞a̸͡҉b̶̧í̴̢̡͢͠a҉̕͞͠!̷̕͝.̛҉.͏̴.̧̨̕"҉̸͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <strong>"̔ͨ̏̍̾¡̒̆ͫ͌͒ͦ̋ͭ̚¿ͮ͌̐̌͗̽ͣͫͬ͊̅̔Aͧ̅͑̔͛ͮͧcͤͭͬ̒̀͗ͬͥͮ̒ͭa͐ͯ̅̀̎̑͊͗ͧ̈́ͫ͐͊̃͑͆ͥ̋s͐͊ͩ̽̃ͫ͗͒̈̓̉ͯͮ̈͒ͣ̔ͯȯͫ̆́ͮ̈́ͦͬ̀̚ ̿̃͛̽s̎̎̓̑ͣ̄̑̓̒ͧ̃ͥ̽̾̀̇̒ȯ̓ͣnͥ̄̂ͣ̒̾ͪ̎͛͛ͯ ̑͊ͫͪú̈́̊ͧ̑͊ͯ̆ͨ̈́nͤ͐ͧͤͮ͋ͫ̋͑ͦͬ̏̓̌͋a̎ͫͦͣͬ͑̈́ͣͨ͊ͥ͊͐͗ͫ̎ͨ͐͋ ͣ̏ͥ̔̀̏͊̑ͯb̊̌ͮͮ̾͋̚ẳͬ̊̌̋ͥͤ̒͑̈ͭ̏̒̃̇̇̊̊nͯͭ̄ͮͩ͗͂͂dͯ̈̓̊͛ͪ̈̊aͩͤ̀̑ ̅̈̊͗d̒ͪͨ̓͛ͬ̌̄ẻͮͯ̉ͦ̑̄̇ͮ̋̊̂̽ͦ̇ͥ̈̈ ͮ͆ͮͣ̊ͧ̔ͥ̽͒̒͒͛ͦ̓̑ͧ̈́i̋ͣ̋ͣͫ̊̏͌̒̚dͦͭ̽ͦ̄̅ͦ̾ͩͮͭͪ͆͛ͦͦi͋̇͛̑ͣoͨ͂̐̒̑̉ͯͪͫ̾͑̎̾͒́̚tͫͥ͑ͮͨaͨͧ̀ͩ̆̇̈͒́͑ͩͬ͒̓͛̔s̈́͌̈̓͛ͩͨ̇̏̂͑̿?͐̌̎̓͊ͪͦ͂͆ͭ̾̈́̏̾ͬ͑́̚!̽ͯ̒̿̇̊͒̓͐"ͧͧ̈́ͣ̾̔͛̓ͩ̅̾̆͑́̏̔̾̚̚</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>"̵̭̜͎͓͍̤̥͚̺͈̠̌̓̅͂̆̽ͪ̅̇̔̎͌ͣ̾͘͟͟Bͭ̏ͬ҉̧͘͢͏̳̦̺͉̹̞̦̫͖͓͙̯̥̮̜̝i̸͇̮̰̲̺͍͚̞̭̺͇̲̮̘̣̥ͧ̉̆̇͂ͦ̋͑͒ͦ̔̾͋ê͌ͪ͊͛̊̽̋͏̵̳̮̪̣͠ṅ̷͇̱̼̻̰͇̝͍̖͓̰͚͍͕̤̜̻̭̃̅͂ͧͦ͛ͧ̈̾ͥͭͣ͐ͩͯ͆ͧ͢͢v̱̖͉͇̩͓̱͒̑̍͆̇̌͜e̱̥̯̣̲̜͒̾́̎̑͡ͅn̷̻̘̙̫͈̱̮̯̳̬̰̹̮̻͔̯ͣͩ̉̄̂̄̂̇̈̓͂i̷̪͕̝̺̮̪͎̯͇̘͖͔͈͕̫͓̫̥̾̏̍̽͊ͮ̄̇̅͜ͅd̘͚̫̬͖͍̮̺̼̬́͌̈́̔̈́ͤ͛ͥo͊ͬ̔̓̌ͯ́͆ͧ̀ͬͯͮ̄͊̚͟͏̝̝̮̤͟ ̸̢̜̘̝̖͎̲̝͍̰̍ͮ͌ͣ͐ͫ̏͌͊̐̆͂̊ͮ̏ͧͤͫ̕͞s̛̜̭̥͓͍͈̰͔̼̟͉̳͓̮̑̓ͥ̇ͮ͆̽̀͑ͅe̬̮̮͉ͦ̀ͬ̂̇͡a̷̴̩̠͉͔̟̒̀̆̒̋͗͒̇̅ͥ̔͑̕͢͞s̈͑̇ͤ̃ͬ͟҉̵̪͙͈̟̭̣̱̝̙̟͈͙͖̘̜͙͠ͅ.̢̛̯̝͔̣̝̼̿̂̀̊̀̅̌ͩ͊ͬ͒ͯ̇̍̉̃ͧͩ͆͘͘.̶̡̡̢̯͎͔͈̙͚̯͉̯̜̎̉ͩ̅͒̇ͧͥ̽ͪ͌͢.̸̍̄̈́ͭͤ͏̛̦̣̼͔͓͎̙̯͚̺̻̩͖̻̰̱̪͟ͅ ̛͉̟̜̺͈̘̳̼̟͍̪͎̯̳ͣ̒̄̋̽͌̽͒̓̕͝a̶̛͙̻̥͈͖̣͉͍̥ͤͤ̔̌̈̓ͧ̿̎͛̊̔͋̔̐̑͢l̷̠͚͚̰̭̥͇͉͇̝̜̐̅ͮ̂̐͗͂́͐͒͌̌ͤ̏̚͢ ̶͕̝̠͓͎̞͙̲͐ͨ͒͐̅͋̈́͊̈́̈́ͨ͛̃͛̓̂̏̀͟c̴̜̝͇̱̪͚̩̭͕̣̱̤͊͌͐̈́ͪͮ̈́͋͢u̴̟̙̘̼̺̹͍̠̤̫͈ͦ̆̄ͬą̗̳̹̠̦͚̗̻̝͒ͪͩ͋͑̒ͭ̋ͧͯ̿̌̿ͧ̚͟͝ͅr̈́ͣͧ̆͏̷͟͏̝͔̭͕̭t̞͎̝̣̠̼̻̜̮͎̫͎̜̳̱̿́̐̽̕̕͢ơ͑ͧ̄̊͠͏̷̴̱͍͈͔̦̦̤ ̡̡̤͙͔͇͎̦̬̮̥̩͓͍̩̪̠̦̯͕̒͛ͭͭ̿ͬ͌ͬͩͣ̏̓d̸̷̳̜̹̮̩̫̪̽̋̇̉̅͡e̴̯͙̞͍̥ͪ̎͑̉̌́͗͜͠ ̲̫͖̤͍̹̘͙̻͊͐͑ͦͫͬ̿ͬͬ̔̕̕͟͢p̛̟̬͍̱̝͈͖̟͉̣̼̠̱̓̒͐̓̋̑̒̂ͧ͂̂̍̒̄ͪ̄ͧ͛ͅe̵̸̢͖̦̬̗̯̟͇̮͓̊̆ͭ͒̑̏r͆͌̄̔̔̈̒ͯ̾ͩͪ͂̓͑̒ͥ͢͟͏̷̵̮̱̦̹͎̱͇̪c̿̀̽̃̀͊ͮ͒̅̍̆ͨ̚͡҉̖̻̖͇̰̜͟ͅi̵̩̖̥͉͎͕̭̓͛ͩͥ͂̐̅͑̔͛͐̌̚͜͡o̴̡̯̝̟̰̗̱̫̙̘̝̻̱̹̩̍͒ͪ͐ͪ͜͟p̗̦̱̣ͤ̽͛̆ͥͤ͐̾̾͊̃̎̑̅ͥ̚̕͘͘ĕ̛̻̞̣͈͙̥͈̘̤͈̭̜̜͚͔̮̜͍͖ͫͥ͑̓̒̔͆ͤ͆̓̿̓ͭ̚͘l̢̟̮̹͙̯͙̫̫̰̭͔̯̙̮̩̮͈͔̐ͪͮ̎͒͜͜ͅo̸͈̹̰̰͖̘͇̻̱̮̭̝̬̼͓ͣ̋ͯ̍̅ͤ͐̃͂̊͐̓̇͗͢"̶̵̧͑͋ͬ̄ͬͬ͏͖̪͇̞̪͉̗ͅ</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>...Este no era un buen momento para empezar a recordar...</p><p> </p><p>-No te preocupes Rufure- Dijo Lisa, notando su nerviosismo- ¡Todo saldrá bien! Si algo pasa, ¡puedes confiar en mi habilidad con el bastón! Y Frederick es bastante resistente también, ¡os sorprenderéis de lo duro y hábil que puede llegar a ser!- Lissa trataba de animarlo, junto con una sonrisa. No era era la razón por la que él estaba nervioso (en parte), pero apreciaba el gesto... aun así... ¿Cómo pueden personas hablar de <em>asesinar </em>a alguien como si nada? ¿Sera algo normal aquí?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...No cabía duda que una pelea era inevitable ¡Pero se reusaba firmemente a matar a alguien! Puede qu-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike>No merece la pena</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>¡¡¿¿??!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Estas personas, tal cual Frederick dijo, son violadores, asesinos, traficantes, entre muchos otros crímenes. Son quienes, a la minima de bondad o de misericordia, te clavaran una daga en el corazón, o destruirán lo más preciado para ti. Solo mira a tú alrededor... Dime... Acaso un hombre que puede crear toda esta destrucción, por el simple motivo de que <strong>puede, </strong>¿merece realmente de tú perdón?</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>.... Era la primera vez que esa sensación se mostraba tan fuertemente como si de otra persona se tratase. Por lo general "Rufure" se asombraría por eso, si no fuera por que la frustración lo invadía... </p><p>Podia <em>entender</em> la razón de esta conclusión, pero aun así, ¡Matar a alguien...!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike><em>Entiendo tu rechazó acérrimo a esto. Nadie desea matar a alguien, y quien lo desee, créeme que es alguien que muchas veces mostrar misericordia <strong>no </strong>es una opción. El camino del estratega siempre estará plagada de decisiones así. La primera vez que se decide tomar una vida, como la decisión de ignorar vidas inocentes para salvar otra vidas inocentes siempre serán las más duras. Un estratega tiene no solo la vida de sus camaradas en sus manos, sino la de miles de personas inocentes, como de las personas a las que ama, en sus manos. Nunca hay decisión correcta... pero... lo que uno puede hacer es tratar de hacer lo correcto... incluso aunque la situación sea injusta o tengamos que hacer cosas que no deseamos hacer....</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em><strong>...Tú</strong> eres el único de los cuatro que puede tomar ese rol en estos momentos...</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike><em>Estos hombres han pecado tanto que, aunque tu no seas quien ponga fin a sus pecados sus muertes están selladas... Así que dime.... Que es más valioso, ¿la vida de un pecador que seguirá pecando aún con tu perdón o la vida de personas inocentes, qué por culpa del pecador, an perdido seres queridos?</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><strike></strike>...A-</p><p> </p><p>-¡Chrom!-Lissa estaba asustada. "Rufure" se giro inmediatamente hacia la ubicación donde estaba Chrom... a duras penas pudo esquivar la tajada que el saqueador intentaba darle con su hacha, quedando en su lugar polvo, estos eran plateados y podían imitar a las estrellas en pleno día</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>¡El enemigo tiene Luna! ¡Una skill que niega la protección de la armadura y parte del cuerpo! ¡¡¡Ninguno de ellos son bandidos normales!!! Si no haces algo <span class="u"><strong>ya</strong></span>, ¡<strong>todos</strong> vosotros seréis asesinados!!</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <strike> <em>...Por favor... eres él único que puede hacerlo....</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>-¡Frederick, sígueme! ¡Cuando te de la señal ve y quédate con Chrom a menos que te diga lo contrario! ¡Haz que el enemigo se enfoque solo en ti para que Chorm pueda respirar y contraatacar!, ¡Lisa, con migo! ¡Igual que Frederick, no te separes de mi hasta que te diga lo contrario!- Mientiría si dijese que "Rufure" no sentía miedo ante la situación... Sin embargo, no podia dejar pasar esto. Cuando dijo que ayudaría, realmente lo decía... aunque le gustaría que no fuese de esta manera...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Frederick tiene buena defensa y ataque, pero le falta velocidad, cosa que puede compensar Chrom. Lisa no puede atacar, y esta area no es lo suficientemente grande para que se mantenga fuera de rango por mucho tiempo. ¡Haz que ella se quede pegada a alguien!</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>"Rufure" empezó a recitar las ordenes y a planificar las siguientes acciones como si de respirar se tratase. Algo que no era definitivamente de él, sino del cuerpo... Este no era su cuerpo...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>...No tengas miedo... Yo te guiare...</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Frederick lo miro inquisitoria mente, pero sabia que no podia reclamar nada en este momento, ¡la seguridad de su señor estaba primero!  Así que solo asintió y los 3 se empezaron a mover. "Rufure" saco el grimorio con manos temblorosas, y ataco con un golpe directo al mirmidón. Thunder no le hizo mucho daño, pero ocasiono que retrocediera un paso en confusión.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ahora Frederick! ¡Acabaló!- No necesitaba escuchar por segunda vez. Con lanza en mano, Frederick se abalanzó hacia el mirmidón, asentándole un golpe. El enemigo saco un alarido. No fue un golpe directo como Frederick esperaba, ya que el mirmidón logro desviar algo del ataque. Frederick re indico su caballo y se lanzó por el segundo ataque <em>-¡Ahora!- </em>La lanza de Frederick dio con más fuerza al mirmidón, atravesándolo por la mitad. Con un rápido movimiento saco su lanza del cuerpo del hombre y se dirigió a Chrom: </p><p> </p><p>-Mi señor, ¡quédese detrás de mi! Usted y yo tendremos una <em>severa </em>charla en el futuro, ¡pero ahora vuestra seguridad es primero!- Al decir eso, los demás enemigos de la zona se acercaron. El mago parecía tener intenciones de dar una señal de alarma. Pero Chrom notó esto, y junto con Frederick se abalanzaron contra él, cosa que Rufure agradeció, ya que, si se daba una alarma, no sabia si podian sobrevivirla</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>La espada es más ágil y flexible, doblegando al hacha. El hacha es más pesada, pero su filo y la forma de la misma ayudan a doblegar la lanza con mayor facilidad. La lanza es larga y pone más enfoque a la precisión, lo que es perfecto para mantener a la espada a raya. Esto es conocido como el triangulo de armas, no lo olvides. </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><strike></strike>La posición de "Rufure" no era favorable para nada. Su guardia estaba expuesta y el duo de Chrom y Frederick no estaban al alcance. Si bien un saqueador con Luna decidió ir a por Frederick por la diferencia de armas, todavía quedaban un mirmidón y un saqueador. El saqueador se movía como si estuvieran en una plaza completamente limpia de obstáculos, mientras que el mirmidón, no tan ágil a su compañero, intentaba acercarse lo suficiente para atacar. Con un movimiento torpe, "Rufure" cambio a su espada de una mano, justo para bloquear el ataque del hacha del saqueador.</p><p> </p><p>Fue allí en que se notaba de que el estilo de "Rufure" no era de una mano. Sus ataque faltaban potencia y precisión, también no ayudaba que "Rufure" se lastimaba al contraatacar por la misma razón. Muchas veces intento agarrar la empuñadura de la espada en dos manos, pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas, haciendo que se lastimara más y volviera a intentar con una mano. Esto se repetía una y otra vez en el combate. El saqueador supo aprovechar esto a su favor, con golpes cada vez más brutales; llegando al punto en donde "Rufure", por cada golpe, tenia probabilidades del 65% de ser desarmado. Lissa trataba de ayudarlo bloqueando ataques con el bastón para evitar que el saqueador siguiera abrumándolo, pero no ayudaba de mucho.</p><p> </p><p>En una de esas, la espada de bronce de "Rufure" cayó al piso, no tan lejos de él, pero eso no quitaba de que él había sido desarmado. Él pánico invadió tanto a "Rufure" como a Lissa, sobre todo porque el mirmidón ya los había alcanzado y el saqueador empezó a sostener su hacha con más fuerza, hasta que un leve brillo purpura rojizo se dejo ver.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Va a lanzar un ataque "Crítico", estos, junto con las "Skills" , utilizan magia para mejorar la condición del portador. Los "críticos" duplican la fuerza del atacante. ¡Aléjate de allí y evita el ataque como puedas!</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>No había forma de que "Rufure" pudiera sobrevivir al ataque combinado del saqueador y el mirmidón, mucho menos un crítico. Aprovechando que uno de los puestos estaba cerca de él, Lissa y Rufure se acercaron y lo utilizaron como apoyo. Lissa agarro un tomate y se lo lanzó al saqueador, cosa que aprovecho "Rufure" para meterle una patada y ponerlo a distancia. El mirmidón tenia la intención de sacar un crítico o utilizar una skill. Pero en eso "Rufure" aprovecho y con un machete del puesto del puesto de alado (era un puesto de pescado) corto con un solo tajo uno de los soportes de madera que sostenía la  gruesa tela que fungía de lona. Cayendo de lleno en el mirmidón. Lissa, al verse menos en peligro fue a recoger la espada, mientras que "Rufure" sacaba Thunder para cubrir a Lissa.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez recuperada la espada de bronce, "Rufure" guardo el grimorio y trato de tomar un respiro, sin querer dio un paso hacia atrás, donde, si no fuera por Lissa que le jalo de una de sus mangas, "Rufure" se hubiera caído. Al parecer se habían movido mucho en el calor del combate, llegando a una de las orillas de la plaza. Lo que seguía era el interior de un canal interno de agua. Al parecer la ciudad estaba construida de tal manera que los canales estuvieran incrustados en la ciudad, y pudiera moverse mayor cantidad de agua a esta.</p><p> </p><p>La situación no podia seguir así, ambos tanto "Rufure" como Lissa necesitaban hacer algo al respecto, o de lo contrario no vivirían para contarlo. Pero, ¿qué podia hacer? Estaba claro que estos tipos estaban fuera de su liga, Frederick y Chrom estaban ocupados con el mago y el segundo saqueador, y no olvidar que estaba atrapado con unas armas de la cuales no estaba acostumbrado. Incluso si él utilizaba el machete como apoyo, dudo que eso. Quien era experto en el arte de los cuchillos era Yos...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...Y... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...o... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>¡Enfócate!</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><strike></strike>La voz (o impulso... en este momento "Rufure" ya no estaba seguro) le regreso al presente... mitigando algo la jaqueca que tenia acumulada</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike><em>A menos que quieras una espada en la mitad de tu estomago, ese tipo de cosas déjalas cuando allas derrotado al enemigo. Sino, no tendrás ni tiempo a ordenar esos pensamientos.... Usa el canal a tu favor</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><strike></strike>¿Usar el canal a su favor?</p><p> </p><p>Mirando de reojo el canal otra vez, mientras veía como el mirmidón se liberaba de la tela y el saqueador se dirigía hacia ellos, "Rufure" tomo (como pudo) su espada más fuerte, para ver si lograba aferrarse a ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Lissa, ¿qué tan profundo crees que sea?</p><p>-¿El canal?- "Rufure" asintió, ella examino con cuidado el canal, luego se volvio a él.</p><p>-No parece tan profundo, a lo mucho le sacaría una cabeza a Chrom. El agua parece llegar hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y la corriente no es tan fuerte ¿Por qué necesitas saber eso Rufure?- El saqueador se dispuso a lanzarse a un ataque directo, pero "Rufure" intentó lanzarle el machete, pero el saqueador lo esquivo. Lo que no pudo esquivar fue el ataque de trueno de "Rufure", que, un poco más acostumbrado al fragor de la batalla, había utilizado Thunder para distraer al enemigo. Aturdido, el saqueador retrocedió, Lisa utilizo esta oportunidad para lanzarle otro tomate (de los que tenia ocultos), al saqueador, atinándole a los ojos. El saqueador saco un gruñido, retrocediendo otra vez por el ardor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Es tu oportunidad, ahora acabalo</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"No pienso matarlo"  </em>Sus palabras nunca se habían sentido tan firmes (dentro de lo que recordaba). La voz no parecía molesta (hay dios, ¡ya hasta tiene emociones!... ¿Acaso esta era la reafirmación de que se estaba volviendo loco?), incluso parecía compresiva ante la situación.</p><p> </p><p>El temblor de sus manos al atacar</p><p> </p><p>La duda ante el atacar y los movimientos torpes</p><p> </p><p>Su recio deseo de no matar a su adversario</p><p>(Si bien admirable, no lo negaría. Le agradaba ese deseo, aunque en estos momentos podia pasar de ingenuidad)</p><p> </p><p>No saber las cosas básicas del combate, ni usar la espada que poseía</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Estaba claro que "Rufure" nunca había pisado un campo de batalla en toda su vida.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y si no fuera por la voz, posiblemente ya estaría muerto</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Incluso se podía decir que lo único que, aparte de la voz, lo mantenía de pie era adrenalina pura. Por suerte, su instinto era más de pelear que de huir. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Si hubiera sido huir, las cosas estarían peor.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Era su primera vez pisando el campo de batalla, incluso aunque no pareciese mucho. Un campo de batalla es un campo de batalla. Incluso el más grande de los guerreros, alguna vez tuvo miedo en su primera vez empuñando un arma contra otro ser vivo. No quería presionar al chico... pero al campo de batalla no le interesa si es tu primera vez o no. Tampoco le interesa quien sea tu adversario.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Desconocido</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Amante</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hermano</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Maestro</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Primo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Padres</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Amigo del alma</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tutor</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eso es </strong> <b>irrelevante</b></p><p> </p><p>Esto era la cruda verdad que Rufure conocía, incluso cuando intentaba mantener un código de honor, como los caballeros y algunos nobles. Siempre llegara <em>ese </em>momento... no importa cuanto no lo desees, cuanto planees que no suceda... incluso las plegarias a Naga son inútiles en ello.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Incluso cuando te vez en la posición de destruir lo que más amas, lo único que queda es confiar en la suerte...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No quería meterle esa presión a este chico (quien fuese el que fuese), ni mucho menos la presión del estratega.... pero, a veces para llegar a nuestro destino deseado, debemos mancharnos las manos...</p><p> </p><p>Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya cosas que Rufure no pueda hacer. Y si no puede, estudiara día y noche hasta masterializarlos</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...Para proteger a las personas que deseaba volver a ver...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Rufure" puede haber no escuchado esas palabras, o puede que esa voz no le haya dicho ese conocimiento... pero podia entender el sentimiento de querer proteger algo preciado.</p><p>Tambien podia entender el alivio y ese aliento sostenido que no sabia, cuando la voz le dijo:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>¡Entonces desamarlo!</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Eso era algo que "Rufure" podia hacer. Con velocidad se acerco. Lanzó una tajada con más fuerza, pero aun sin mucha precisión, cosa que resulto para bien. Ya que el filo del arma impacto contra el filo del hacha, haciendo que esta saliera violentamente de las manos del saqueador. El hacha se desplazó en el piso a una distancia considerable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Con el pomo de tu arma golpéalo en la nuca, es algo complicado, ya que si te equivocas terminaras matándolo... Ve de un solo golpe y sin basilar. Yo guiare tu mano</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><strike></strike>Eso lo asusto... La voz (cosa, espíritu chocarrero, honestamente a estas alturas se estaba claro que no sabia) no había hecho nada más que ayudarlo a sobrevivir todo este tiempo... Sin embargo no le agradaba esa parte de "Si te equivocas, morirá"... Era eso o matarlo.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>"Rufure" respiro hondo y con mirada decidida corrió hacia el saqueador. Gracias a los guantes que este poseía, le protegía del filo de su propia arma, al cambiarla de orientación, y cerro los ojos en un acto de nerviosismo y miedo al equivocarse.... Dejo que su cuerpo se encargara del resto.</p><p> </p><p>Solo escucho un ruido sordo y algo que caía al suelo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando los abrió, el saqueador estaba en el piso, no había sangre en la zona de su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>-Rufure, ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Parece que fueras a vomitar!- Lissa se alarmó al ver la cara de "Rufure". Al parecer las grandes cantidades de adrenalina que estaban en su cuerpo parecían querer regresar para morderle. Lissa aprovecho ese breve momento para curarle un poco. Las heridas no las podia curar, ya que tardaban más, pero pudo ayudar con el mareo y parte del sangrado.</p><p> </p><p>-G-Gracias Lissa, me siento mejor</p><p>-¡No me lo agradezcas aun! Todavía queda mucho por delante- Contesto animada, luego preocupada le miro.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Crees poder continuar? Si te sientes muy débil puede que tengas anemia en estos minutos por el sangrado de tus heridas. Podemos intentar alejarnos algo y curar mejor tus heridas ¡No pienso dejar que te desangres por intentar protegerme!, ¿sabias?- Luego ella recordó. -¡Oh! ¿Por eso querías utilizar el canal? ¿Para recuperarte un rato?-</p><p> </p><p>Se había olvidado de eso por un momento. "Rufure" negó con la cabeza y apunto con al canal.</p><p> </p><p>No pudo terminar de dar su explicación porque el mirmidón (del que se habían olvidado), logro liberarse de la gruesa tela, que antes era parte de uno de los puestos y estaba buscándolos. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, mientras Lissa revisaba si le quedaban tomates.</p><p> </p><p>-Lissa, cuando Frederick y Chrom se acerquen, cambia lugares con Chrom y apoya a Frederick. Parece que, aunque su intención fue ir tras el mago, pudieron... matar... al saqueador que quedaba y ahora están batallando mucho con el mago. Lissa, tu tienes resistencia a la magia, ¿verdad?- Ella con un sonido asintió.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Los Clérigos, aunque no pueden atacar, su resistencia en la magia  y su habilidad de usarla para curar heridas son envidiables. Puede que no puedan luchar, pero en una batalla contra un mago salen bien parados. Unidades como una infantería pesada o un jinete pesado, por el contrario, son malos ante ella.</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>-Necesito que lo ayudes contra la magia del mago. Cuando te de la señal, tu y Frederick deben saltar al canal.- Lissa no parecía entender del todo el plan. Pero si quería expresar sus dudas, no pudo, ya que "Rufure" utilizo Thunder otra vez, apuntando al mago y haciéndolo enojar, ya que le había desarmado de uno de sus tomos y luego le indico a Lissa que le lanzara un tomate. El objetivo era hacer enojar al mago, y parecía funcionar.</p><p> </p><p>Frederick y Chrom voltearon a verle, algo desconcertados, Frederick parecía querer protestar.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Frederick! ¡Chrom! ¡Reagrúpense! ¡Chrom, cambia con Lissa! ¡Frederick! ¡Cuando Lissa este contigo ve directamente a atacar!- Ambos asintieron.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que no muchos saben es que los bastones no solo sirven para curar. Se pueden hacer varios hechizos con  ellos: "Rescue", "Ward", "Silence","Freeze", entre muchos otros tipos de bastones podían utilizarse para, si bien no atacar, mantener al enemigo a raya. Hubo una época en el que incluso los bastones se utilizaban para atacar (como si fueran un palo), pero debido a que los golpes luego hacían que los hechizos no funcionaran correctamente, hoy en día solo vez a un clérigo hacer eso por dos razones:</p><p> </p><p>1.- Esta desesperado en tener una distancia con el atacante, ya que esta acorralado.</p><p>2.- Es un bárbaro que no tiene cuidado con sus cosas, o simplemente no entiende lo <em>importante</em> que es el hecho de que un arma <em>no se rompa</em> en medio campo de batalla.</p><p> </p><p>Por eso, cuando un clérigo apoya a algún otro aliado, aparte de curar sus heridas, ellos utilizan la misma magia del bastón para disipar hechizos, o, en caso que esto no sea muy factible, desviarlos.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Frederick y Chrom estaban a una distancia más cercana, también lo estaban el mirmidón y el mago. Rápidamente Chrom y Lissa cambiaron de lugares. Justo para disipar un hechizo de viento que se acercaba Frederick. Frederick con lanza en mano apunto en el corazón, matando al mago de un solo golpe.</p><p> </p><p>El mirmidón, en cambio, se dirigió fijamente a "Rufure", puede que no haya sido ágil en esquivar objetos, como el saqueador que acababa de noquear. Pero sus ojos eran comparables a los de un Halcón. Parecía saber cuando, donde y como debían de ser sus movimientos, o eso indicaba su mirada. El mirmidón agarro la empuñadura se su espada de hierro con más fuerza, esta empezó a dislumbrar una luz entre azul y morado, para cambiar a una tonalidad rojiza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>¡Aléjate de allí! ¡¡¡El posee Hawkey!!! ¡¡¡Una skill que ayuda a ver mejor los puntos débiles del enemigo, haciendo los ataques <strong>imposibles de esquivar</strong>!!! ¡¡¡Si te alcanza su ataque, <b>no hay forma que salgas vivo de allí!</b>!!</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Si el pánico no lo había invadido completamente, en este momento si lo invadió. Cometiendo uno de los peores y fatales errores de un novato: <em><strong>paralizarse del miedo</strong></em> en pleno campo de batalla. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no respondían. Por un momento, en el rostro de "Rufure" se dejo ver su verdadera edad (¿o su verdadero ser?)....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>La de un desamparado joven, el cuál no sabe nada del mundo y no comprende porque es así.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>-¡¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle!!- </strong></em>Como si fuera un rugido comparable a una vestía, Chrom violentamente agarro a "Rufure" de la muñeca y lo apego a él, poniendo su estoque y su cuerpo como escudo. Esto no solo logro parar él ataque del mirmidón sino que trajo a "Rufure" de regreso a la realidad. Sin embargo había un problema... al recibir el golpe, no solo Chrom salió herido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sino que el mirmidón le partió a la mitad el estoque a Chrom.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chrom solo sostenía la empuñadura, del antes estoque, en su mano y el mirmidón parecía ir por un segundo intento. Esto no funciono, debido a que "Rufure" pudo responder a tiempo. Uso Thunder para confundir al enemigo. Pudo hacer que retrocediera.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Lissa, ahora!, ¡Chrom!- Chrom, a diferencia de Frederick, no necesito que le indicaran el canal. Cuando vio las intenciones de "Rufure" este lo siguió, como si ellos estuvieran muy compaginados el uno al otro, sabia que no debía hacer tanto ademan cuando se trataba de Chrom.</p><p> </p><p>Todos saltaron a dentro del canal. Frederick sin el caballo, ya que seria complicado sacarlo de allí. Por lo cual, con un silbido, le dio la orden de que se alejara del peligro. Esto se debe a que todas las unidades que utilicen una montura, tienen ademanes o instrucciones especificas para todas las monturas (varían según la raza), para dar ordenes rápidas o cuando no se podia usar la voz.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez dentro del canal, "Rufure" utilizo toda la magia necesaria, junto con la guía de la voz, para noquear al mirmidón. Chrom  movió una de las hebillas del cinturón que sostenía la funda del estoque y lo tirro junto con la empuñadura. Debido a que estaban más seguros, se pudo dar ese lujo. Entonces, jalo de una de las partes del cinturón, de manera en que la hebilla chocara con otra, ligeramente más grande, con adornos dorados y rojizos. De repente, donde antes yacía la funda de un estoque, agora estaba un arma completamente distinta. Lo resaltante eran los adornos dorados y rojizos de esta. Uno podia jurar que tenia un aura de magnificencia que esta poseía.</p><p> </p><p>El asombro de "Rufure" se notaba en sus ojos. Era increíble lo que había hecho Chrom en esos momentos. Esto hizo que el antes mencionado soltara una leve risa al ver la reacción interesante de su amigo. Parecía que encontraba divertida esta reacción.</p><p> </p><p>-Seria una verdadera desgracia si a la Falchion le sucediera el mismo destino que mi estoque, ¿no lo pensáis?</p><p>-¿Falchion?</p><p>-La espada más importante de Ylisse. Es uno de sus tesoros nacionales, y solo pocos son dignos de ser elegidos como su portadora.  Aunque poder cambiar de armas así no es solo exclusivo de Falchion. Cualquier arma, como lanzas o hachas pueden hacerlo. Los grimorios, son algo complicado, pero tengo entendido que también se puede hacer-</p><p> </p><p>Al escuchar esto, el asombro de "Rufure" se empezó a notar levemente en su cara. Si Chrom podia ser portador de una espada, que era considerada <em>Tesoro Nacional</em>, eso lanza la pregunta de "¿Qué tan importante era Chrom?" Por la manera en la que Frederick le hablada, daba la sensación de que al menos era alguien con suficiente poder económico. Pero no le das un tesoro nacional a cualquiera.</p><p> </p><p>¿Un noble quizás?, ¿Principe tal vez?.... Aun así, eso no era importante por ahora, lo primero era salir con vida de esta.</p><p> </p><p>Todos salieron del canal (con algo de ayuda) para que Lissa empezara a tratar las heridas. Chrom estaba algo desconcertado, al notar que un saqueador y el mirmidón estaban noqueados. Pero decido no matarlos. Simplemente los ato fuertemente, quitándoles sus armas y otros objetos que ayudaran a escapar, a uno de los soportes de un edificio. De manera que fuese inútil el intentar desamarrarse.</p><p> </p><p>Al parecer, los bandidos que estaban más cerca de la iglesia todavía no eran consientes de su presencia aún. Eso era excelente.</p><p> </p><p>"Rufure" empezó a dar ordenes otra vez. Misma estrategia, utilizar los canales. Chrom y Frederick irían del lado derecho, mientras que Lissa y él del izquierdo. El plan era utilizar el agua y corriente del canal para dividir al enemigo y derrotarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Veras, cuando uno pelea en el agua, muy pocas personas se atreven a moverse por allí, amenos que tuvieras los recursos o la condición. Esto se debía a las armaduras y las armas. Ya que se corría el riesgo de que estas se dañaran o se rompieran, esto en el caso del agua. Por eso no vez a muchos activamente peleando en terrenos donde tocas el agua. Si bien, uno puede luchar a orillas de un lago o del océano, lo hace de manera en que no se meta tanto al agua. Los nobles, señores feudales o la realeza podían darse el lujo de pelear sin reparo por esas zonas. Ya que hay artilugios (extremadamente caros) que permiten eliminar el agua instantáneamente, si este te llega a cierta parte del cuerpo. Los magos sabían como hacer sus cuerpos flotar. Por lo que no les importaba mucho si el terreno era desfavorable o no. Había cosas más importantes en que enfocarse, si de desventajas se hablaba. Utilizarían el hecho de que los canales tienen agua para hacer funcionar la estrategia.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez ambos en posición, la cual era a mitad del canal. "Rufure" ataco al mago que estaba con los saqueadores eso hizo que los demás empezaran a intentar meterse al canal. Pero con el caballo de Frederick hicieron una distracción para hacerlos ir hacia ellos. Y al parecer funciono, ya que los saqueadores y mirmidones trataron de acercarse a ellos, aunque unos iban hacia el lado donde Lissa y "Rufure" estaban. Lo importante era el duelo que iba a tener con el mago. </p><p> </p><p>Una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia "Rufure". Si bien Lissa trataba de mitigar la potencia con el bastón, no podia disiparla por completo. Podia sentir como partes de su ropa y cuerpo se quemaban, teniendo que pelear el impulso de soltar su grimorio. "Rufure" empezó a utilizar más violentamente Thunder, de manera en que pudiera noquear al enemigo. Estando a punto de que su fuerza se desvanecieran, logro noquearlo con un ataque de trueno decisivo para ambos. Una vez el mago fuera de la ecuación, "Rufure" y Lissa se enfocaron a noquear al mirmidón y el saqueador más cercanos. Al parecer Frederick y Chrom ya habían despachado a los enemigos de su lado. Esto fue gracias al agua, que logro hacer la pelea más pareja para Chrom, que con la ayuda de Frederick, pudo tumbarlos, con algo de dificultades.</p><p> </p><p>Lissa empezó otra vez a currar las heridas, cuando un hacha salió volando de la iglesia. Si no fuera por los tiempos de reacción de todos, eso no hubiera terminado bien. Una voz estridente salía de la iglesia.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Vengan aquí sabandijas! ¡Voy a hacerles picadillo!- "Rufure" desenfundo de nuevo su espada. Pero una mano la detuvo.</p><p> </p><p>-Ya haz hecho mucho por hoy Rufure. Descansa un poco... yo me ocupare de él</p><p>-¿Estas seguro?- Chrom examino al contrincante que se aproximaba y asintió.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Algo de lo que debería preocuparme?</p><p>-Solo Hawkey y Vangate... no veo que tenga Luna o algo similar</p><p>-¡Oh, alabada sea Naga!- Al escuchar que no seria otra pelea contra un usuario de Luna, el alivio de Chrom hizo que soltara el aliento que sostenía. Era comprensible, ya que Luna, junto con otras skills, podía ser bastante terrorífico. Aparte, en esta pelea no tendría la seguridad del canal a su favor. Chrom hizo una señal a Frederick para que lo siguiera y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde, al parecer, el jefe de los bandidos se encontraba.</p><p> </p><p>-Lissa, quédate atenta por si Chrom necesita de tu bastón.- Lissa asintió, mientras seguía concentrada en curar las heridas de "Rufure".</p><p> </p><p>Esto fue una excelente oportunidad para poder ver todo lo que habían logrado. Ellos estaban hechos un desastre. Lissa era quien menos tenía la ropa destruida, en comparación de Chrom y él.</p><p> </p><p>Puede que no se quemara con la magia (al parecer su cuerpo era lo suficientemente resistente a la mágia como para no dejar quemaduras), pero tenía cortes aquí y allá, llevándose la peor parte sus mangas. En el caso de Chrom, su capa y pantalones estaban bastante dañados, más la capa que los pantalones. Frederick era un caso curioso. Si bien, la mayoría de su conjunto era la armadura. Esta estaba casi completamente destruida, debido a los ataques de Luna que el podre tuvo que aguantar para proteger a su señor. Incluso en el combate, varias veces el escudo de Frederick casi se le escapaban de las manos por esta misma skill.</p><p> </p><p>Hablando del combate, Chrom y Frederick no la estaban pasando mal. El estilo de pelea de Chrom era temerarío, poniendo mucha énfasis en el ataque, mientras el de Frederick, si bien su fuerza de ataque le recordaba a un oso, era más calculado, buscando momentos idóneos para contratacar. Y cuando lo hacía, no tenia piedad en sus ataques.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque no le gustara el hecho de matar gente, no podia dejar de estar impresionado por la manera en que ellos se movían en él combate. La confianza en sus movimientos, y la manera de como podían controlar sus miedos, incluso al borde de la muerte, era admirable.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Podría yo también moverme así?... ¿Sin la parte de matar...?" pensó</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez no hubo respuesta de ninguna voz, pero podía sentir el impulso de que si entrenaba mucho, podría llegar a se así. (Como típicamente eran las cosas, cuando se hablaba de habilidad.)</p><p> </p><p>Tenia muchas dudas y casi ninguna pista... Pero algo estaba claro. Llego a la conclusión de que este no era su cuerpo, pero no podía estar seguro. Quiero decir: cuando se despertó, ¡resulto que tenia amnesia!</p><p>Tampoco es que hubiera algo que indicara que este no era su cuerpo.... o eso pensó. La voz y el hecho de que casi recordaba algo de él que lo hizo dudar... era como tenerlo en la punta de la lengua.</p><p> </p><p>Si este no era su cuerpo, entonces... ¿Quién era él y por qué estaba en un cuerpo que no era suyo? Cada vez que lo intentaba, ese fuerte dolor de cabeza se interponía. El dolor era como si a "Rufure" le estubieran intentando cortar la cabeza sin anestecía, de la manera más lenta posible. Sin querer preocupó a Lissa por esto. Tuvo que explicarle sobre estar a punto de recordar algo, y ella lo regaño por forzarse mucho, aunque entendía su situacíon. Suspiro cansado. Este dolor siempre aparecia en momentos cuando estaba tratando o recordaba algo, como una gruesa <strong>niebla </strong>que no deja ver ni tu nariz...</p><p> </p><p>El siempre perseguiría <strong>la verdad</strong>, incluso si eso conllevara a caminar atreves de cristal y <strong>niebla</strong> que lo rodease, fue algo que no solo se prometió a si mismo... sino a <em>esas </em>personas tambíen....</p><p> </p><p>Al instante recordó unas palabras de animo que alguna vez oyó cuando muchas veces iba a tirar la toalla....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"La verdad es vivir... y nunca un sueño....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todas las almas lo saben de nacimiento...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La verdad es algo que se elige y toma con las manos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo que solo puede ser descubierto con visión y voluntad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo al obtener eso el buscador se vuelve la verdad misma, el puente que conecta pasado y futuro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dime... ¿Piensas dejar que la verdad se pierda en lo profundo de este bosque de intensa niebla?....."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un grito de dolor se escucho cerca de ellos, para luego estar en silencio. La sangre corría y goteaba en la espada de Chrom, Falchion. La sangre que corría era del ahora muerto jefe de los bandidos, y "Rufure" tuvo de aguantar las ganas de querer vomitar. La adrenalina ya no podia taparle los sentidos del olor a sangre y <em>algo </em>quemándose...</p><p> </p><p>Hiendo en contra de las protestas de Lissa, cansado se acostó en el piso y cerro los ojos... tratando de asimilar la situación. La gente ahora estaba tratando de apagar el fuego de los tejados, que por suerte no eran de madera o paja, sino de loza.</p><p> </p><p>Había logrado sobrevivir a su primera batalla real contra otras personas... y realmente deseaba que esto no fuera la primera de muchas veces, sino la última....</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...Alguien debería decirle que la guerra solo estaba a media vuelta....</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este capítulo fue muy cansado y pesado de hacer. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de lucha, así que tuve que buscar el como darme una idea para hacerlo... también quería agregar unas cosas aquí y allá. </p><p>Espero que les haya gustado el resultado... yo siento que salío decente, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.</p><p>Esta vez lo dejare corto, ya que si me cansé. Espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo, o por lo menos los entretenga un rato.</p><p>Gracias.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Da Capo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>"....Yo elogio a los guerreros visitantes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quienes son capaces de arrostrar al monstruo llamado「ellos mismos」...."</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‖Lunes 11 de Abril (Noche)‖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dentro de un azul aterciopelado, solo se escuchaba un piano tocando acompañado de una voz. Ambos tocando una canción sin letra... sin embargo, esta tocaba el alma a un nivel que ninguna otra canción lo había hecho antes. Era fácil perderse en la melodía de esa canción.... como si fuera una canción ya conocida y muy querida. Y la repetías una y otra vez.... para poder enfocarte mejor en como el piano y la voz se mezclaban.</p><p> </p><p> -Ah... Bienvenido al cuarto de terciopelo. No te preocupes, el tú que esta aquí se encuentra profundamente dormido en la realidad- Dijo un hombre enfrente de él. Este era un señor mayor con apariencia muy bizarra y vestido como mayordomo. Sus ojos parecían ser presionados con tanta fuerza que, parecía que en algún momento saldrían de su cara. Su nariz... Oh Dios, ¡¡su nariz es enorme!! ¡¿Si quiera es posible tener una nariz tan grande?! Su nariz era incluso más enorme que...</p><p> </p><p>-Vaya... parece que nuestro invitado de hoy es completamente distinto al que habíamos anticipado. No solo eso.... al parecer, ¡hay dos visitantes más que no deberían estar aquí! Verdaderamente intrigante....- El hombre soltó una leve carcajada. -Oh, pero disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Igor, el encargado de este lugar. Es un honor conocerte.-Y él se giro hacia una mujer al lado de él. Estaba sentada al costado derecho del lugar. Haciendo por primera vez acto de presencia-Ella es mi asistente Margaret, igual que con el invitado anterior, ella y yo los apoyaremos en su travesía.- ¿Invitado anterior? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Si no fuera por la pesadumbre de su cuerpo, y el hecho de que le habían dicho que esto era un sueño, él ya se hubiera asustado de despertar en este lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Lo ultimo que recordaba era irse a dormir después de llegar cansado a casa</p><p> </p><p>-Mi nombre es Margaret. Aunque la situación del momento sea fuera de lo común, espero que podamos trabajar juntos sin ningún problema-Dios, ¡ella era despampanante! La manera en que su cabello plateado, que estaba agarrado por una coleta, caía sobre sus hombros; esa figura que poseía, no solo la ropa y el color le favorecían, sino que también, ¡esa aura de elegancia y sabiduría podría enloquecer a cualquiera!. Sin embargo algo que lo ponía en guardia eran esos ojos. Eran un amarillo intenso... si bien no eran hostiles, ver ojos amarillos en alguien no le daba buena espina. Su voz, elegante como su figura también era algo de lo cual temer. Había un aura de: <em>"Métete conmigo y estas muerto" </em>sobre ella que le mandaba un escalofrío en su espalda.</p><p> </p><p>Dios... ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conocía tenían que ser tan peligrosas ó violentas?, no abría alguien que fuera menos... no sé... ¿Más tranquila?, y para colmo ella era un 10/10. En otras palabras, un bombón fuera de su liga. Oh bueno, supongo que eso se lo gana uno por intentar algo en un sueño.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...Genial, ahora sonaba como un desesperado...</p><p> </p><p>Dejo sus pensamientos sobre Margaret a un lado y solo asintió con la cabeza, su aura era bastante intimidante y el todavía estaba algo soñoliento. Ella parecía satisfecha con su respuesta e Igor continuo.</p><p> </p><p>-Este lugar existe entre los sueños y la realidad. Mente y cuestión. Solo personas que hayan firmado un <strong>contrato </strong>pueden entrar. Al parecer tanto tu destino como tu presente se han vistos envueltos nuevamente por una intensa <strong>niebla </strong>otra vez, y el misterio ha surgido una vez más... No solo eso, si dejas las cosas así como están, <strong>puede que termines perdiendo algo que tu corazón atesora </strong>y no seas capaz de volverlo a recuperar... aunque para los ojos de los demás, aquella cosa atesorada siempre haya sido así desde el principio.... Pero profundizaremos eso más tarde, cuando tengas la cabeza más despejada.-</p><p> </p><p>wow... a este tipo realmente le gusta el rollo filosófico y místico, ¿no es así?</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué quería decir con todo eso?</p><p> </p><p>¿"Otra vez"?</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuál misterio era al que se refería?</p><p> </p><p>Trato de darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza, pero nada parecía encajar en su lugar. Después de todo, ¿qué cosa tan interesante puede pasar en un pueblo en medio de la nada como lo es Inaba?</p><p> </p><p>¡Dios! Este asunto parecía ser importante, y el hecho de no poder entender a lo que se refería solo lo irritaba e impacientaba más. ¿No sería mejor dejar el rollo místico e ir al grano de una vez? aghhhhhhhhh, esto era igual al caso del asesino en serie otra vez...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>....Espera, ¿Qué?...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¡¿"ASESINATO EN SERIE <em><span class="u">OTRA VEZ</span></em>"?!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>¿¡Pero que mierda estaba diciendo?! ¡El no recordaba que allá ocurrido algún asesinato!</p><p> </p><p>¡¡!!</p><p> </p><p>Un intenso dolor lo abrumo al repetir <em>esa </em>frase otra vez... ¡El dolor era horrible! Sentía como si alguien le arrancara la piel de la forma más lenta posible, pero solo en la zona de la cabeza. Cuando trato de soltar sus pensamientos sobre un asesinato en serie, se dio cuenta de que no podia. Su mente estaba en bucle y era incapaz de detener esa línea de pensamientos, lo cual hacia que el dolor aumentara más y más.</p><p> </p><p>Dios... ¡DEJA DE PENSAR, MALDITA SEA!</p><p> </p><p>Tanto el piano como la voz parecían aumentar el volumen de su canción con forme el dolor aumentaba, como si quisieran ayudarlo a detener ese tren de pensamientos... Era ahora una sensación abrumadora, y no se lo deseaba a nadie... Pero era algo que podia utilizar a su favor. Y así lo hizo... Cerro sus ojos, concentrándose en las notas del piano y la voz.... Trataba de imaginar como la voz subía y bajaba mientras trataba de hacer que el dolor se esfumase...</p><p>Cosa que le funcionó, ya que podia sentir como la canción disipaba el dolor... pero lo extraño de esta canción era que no solo el dolor se evaporaba de su cabeza, ¡sino que también sus penas! Quiero decir, todo el mundo tiene penas y dolores en sí, ¿no es así? Esta canción hacia que eso no existiera, ¡como si nunca había estado allí!</p><p> </p><p>...No se si me explico... pero era una sensación bastante complicada como para poner en palabras...</p><p> </p><p>Tampoco fuese que él fuera bueno con las palabras....</p><p> </p><p>Lo más raro de la canción era que mientras más se metía en ella, sentía que iba cada vez más y más lejos. ¡Podia ver algo! ¡Y no era broma!. Podia ver un cielo estrellado... o por lo menos eso creía él... tenia la sensación de que esas luces no eran estrellas, pero eso no le importaba... todo era mejor que lidiar con ese horrible dolor de cabeza...</p><p> </p><p>Tambien pudo sentir algo... una brisa... una brisa que lo protegía de todo mal y ese dolor de cabeza que lo acechaba. Podia sentir como si esa brisa fuese suya... Un viento capas de disipar tormentas y extinguir la <strong>neblina </strong>de su alrededor. </p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo la canción empezó a bajar intensidad, y con ella también sentía como cada vez era alejado de ese lugar para regresar a ese Azul Rey y lo aterciopelado de donde se encontraba... se sentía levemente más despejado, lo suficientemente como para darse cuenta en donde estaba.</p><p> </p><p>Oh dios... ¿¡Esto no es una limosina!? Las botellas de licor fina y delicadamente ordenadas junto con las copas de cristal, una pantalla que mostraba el clima de la region, el tapis y las persianas bastante elegantes y de materiales <em>caros, </em>tan caros que no creía que ni en sus sueños podría pagar con el salario que ganaba en Junes.</p><p> </p><p>¿¡Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de esto antes!? ¡El dolor y este lugar parecían demasiado real como para ser un sueño! Su ansiedad y pánico empezaron a querer entrar. Tuvo que tratar desesperadamente de mantener la calma ya que no servía de nada asustarse en una situación así.</p><p> </p><p>Igor solo lo vio divertidamente por su reacción y soltó una leve carcajada.</p><p> </p><p>Pero si sera hijo de</p><p> </p><p>-Veo que ya has empezado a despejar algo de la niebla que te rodea. Pero despacio joven mago, no tendrá ningún provecho apresurar las cosas... la niebla es aún muy densa para navegar en ella con los ojos cerrados. Pero vas con el buen camino.- </p><p> </p><p>-Espera, ¿S-Sabias de esto? ¿Es este el "misterio" del que hablas? si sabes de todo esto, ¿¡Porque no vas al grano y me lo dices de una vez!? ¡Un asesinato en serie es una cosa <em>muy</em> grave!- Igor cerro sus ojos y utilizo sus manos para apoyar su cabeza en ella, mientras que sus codos se colocaban sobre la mesa. Como si esta fuera una señal, Margaret decidió hablar:</p><p> </p><p>-Sabíamos que algo estaba mal, pero aún seguimos inseguros de sus efectos en el corto o largo plazo. Veras, nuestro trabajo es el de ayudar a gente como tu, los invitados del cuarto del terciopelo, en su travesía por venir. Pero no se nos permite intervenir directamente en los acontesimientos....- Margaret parecía resignada al decir eso, parecía apretar levemente más duro una especie de libro que apenas había notado. Genial, ahora se sentía mal por la reacción de antes. Pero era una reacción de esperar, ¿no lo crees? Despiertas en un lugar que nunca habías visto, dos personas que no conoces te empiezan a hablar criptica y vagamente y ahora resulta que hay un asesinato de por medio.</p><p> </p><p>¡Acaso no le pueden dar un respiro!</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Margaret continuo hablando.</p><p> </p><p>-Pero eso no quiere decir que no hayan cosas que no podamos hacer, y es allí donde entras tú en la ecuación Yosuke Hanamura</p><p>-E-Espera, ¿cómo saben mi nombre?-Oh dios, espero que no se le allá notado como se le rompía la voz. Igor abrió los ojos y miro directamente a Yosuke.</p><p>-Todo ocurrirá a su debido tiempo, joven mago. No queremos repetir el mismo incidente del de hace unos momentos, ¿no es así?</p><p> </p><p>-Aun así, una advertencia no estaría de más, ¿no lo crees?</p><p> </p><p>-Je, supongo que tienes razón... Unas sinceras disculpas de mi parte.-Igor al parecer no se tomo de mala manera su reproche como él pensaba. Parecía que tenia experiencia tratando con personas como él. Supongo que la edad realmente ayuda en ese departamento, ¿eh? Envidiaba eso.</p><p> </p><p>-Deberás perdonar nuestro secretismo. La situación actual es incierta y hay muchos cabos sueltos. Y considerando tu reacción de hace rato- Margaret hizo una pequeña pausa, analizando la situación. Supongo que ahora tenia más sentido todo el secretismo. Era algo que Yosuke podia entender... ¡Aún así! Que le dejen a oscuras en situaciones como estas solo <em>le estaba tocando los cojones, </em>como algunas personas dirían.</p><p> </p><p>Pero si había un asesinato envuelto en todo esto... Es normal que se intente llevar de la manera más discreta y disimuladamente posible. El culpable podia estar al acecho en cualquier momento y no se sabia quien era.</p><p> </p><p>Pero había algo que no le cuadraba... ¿Por qué él estaba aquí? Si era porque había un posible asesinato, ¿no seria mejor ir directamente a la policía?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, pero bueno... si alguien tratase de decir sobre un posible asesinato de la manera en la que Yosuke había recibido las noticias posiblemente nadie en el departamento de Policías se lo tragaría. Quiero decir, que te vayas a dormir para despertar en un cuarto-limosina con un anciano con nariz exageradamente larga y su asistente sexy, para luego ir con tus compañeros del departamento de policías y decir: <em>"Hombre, no me creerás lo que soñé anoche. Soñé que un anciano con nariz exageradamente larga y su asistente sexy venian a avisarme de que hay un posible caso de asesinato en serie en un pueblo tranquilo en medio de la nada como lo es Inaba, y creo que es muy sospechoso y hay que hacerles caso. ¿Qué opinas si le decimos al jefe del departamento y nos vamos a patrullar por el pueblo para que nadie se atreva a matar a nadie"</em></p><p>
  <strong>Absoluta. Mente. No. </strong>
</p><p>De ninguna manera alguien se tragaría algo tan surrealista como eso. Incluso con solo pensar en esa conversación hacia que el propio Yosuke se muriera de vergüenza por solo ocurrírsele la idea de tratar de explicarle a los demás este "sueño" que estaba teniendo de esa manera. Podría sentir como la jefatura entera se le quedaba mirando, entra aguantar la risa ó miradas preguntándose entre ellos que demonios se había fumado.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba seguro de eso. Ni el propio Yosuke se lo tragaría si le hubieran dicho algo por el estilo sin que el estuviera en este lugar. (Y el dolor de cabeza, eso era lo único que le indicaba que debía de tomarse ligeramente esto en serio) </p><p> </p><p>Eso llevaba a otra pregunta... ¿Por qué <strong>él, </strong>de entre todas las personas que viven en este pueblo, fue traído a este lugar?  Si por el "contrato" se referían, Yosuke no recordaba firmar un contrato...</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>....Pero él tampoco recordaba un posible asesino serial hasta este momento.....</p><p> </p><p>¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡¡Esto no esta hiendo a ninguna parte!! ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esto realmente fuera cierto y no solo algo de su imaginación! Quiero decir, ¡nadie va a su cama a dormir para despertar en una lujosa limosina con un hombre mayor de aparicencía que podia poner a cualquiera en guardia si se lo topaban en la calle, junto con un bombón despampanante como Margaret!</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Mentalmente suspiro... Como había dicho Igor, no tenia sentido apresurarse y quemarse el coco a estas alturas. Por el momento debería tomar precauciones y confiar en las palabras de Igor y Margaret.... Si es que pueden ayudar a dar sentido a todo esto....</p><p> </p><p>-Sera mejor esperar a que tu mente se despeje por completo para aclarar tus dudas. Por el momento, te sugerimos que te mantengas alerta de cada anormalidad que veas. Sigue tu instinto, joven mago. Es la mejor arma que tienes en estos momentos para combatir la niebla que te abrume... Solo recuerda. No te sobreesfuerces.- Concluyo Igor</p><p> </p><p>-Creo que lo tengo..... .... ...No, realmente no.- Pero se le vino a la mente algo.-¿Por lo menos puedo preguntar algo?</p><p> </p><p>-De poder, poder puedes. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que tengamos todas las respuestas, o que podamos compartirlas contigo en estos momentos-Contesto Margaret</p><p> </p><p>-Claro, entiendo...- Ahora la pregunta es "¿Qué debería preguntar?". Por lo ambigua de la situación, si no se andaba con cuidados podia gastar una oportunidad para saber que hacer... o atraer ese horrible dolor de cabeza otra vez...</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Supongo que preguntar lo básico no haría daño...., ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>-Dijiste que había un asesinato multiple involucrado, ¿no es así? ¿Sabes cuando ocurrirá o si ya ha ocurrido o quién sera o es? ¿Hay alguna manera de evitar que suceda?-</p><p> </p><p>Igor cerro sus ojos nuevamente, pensativo.... Después de un momento los abrió y dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-El pasado ya a sido resuelto... Lo único que queda es recordarlo para prevenirlo... Pero debes de tener en consideración que, aunque el pasado ya haya sido resuelto. Las acciones de un futuro pasado pueden alterar las consecuencias del hoy. Busca a quienes estuvieron a tu lado y recuerda. Procura ir con precaución.-</p><p> </p><p>Así que el secretismo y misticismo debían de llegar a ese extremo, ¿eh? soltó mentalmente un suspiro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien le daba una pista para resolver un asesinato como si fuera una galleta de la fortuna. Margaret al parecer se apiado de él y decidió profundizar:</p><p> </p><p>-Lo que los humanos consideran como <em>"tiempo" </em>no ha estado corriendo como debería últimamente. A partir de hoy, puede que experimentes esos efectos en ti mismo.... Puede que esos dolores de cabeza y tu instinto sea lo único en lo que te puedes apoyar por ahora.</p><p> </p><p>-Los humanos, aunque por nacimiento tengan muchas probabilidades, unos más que otros, no pueden soportar las contradicciones sin severas consecuencias. Aún asi... tienen la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para expandir esos limites y llegar a donde nadie ha podido llegar antes-Igor dijo para después soltar una carcajada por segunda vez.-Bastante fascinante, ¿no lo crees? Tus visión esta muy limitada por ahora. Pero si deseas continuar y no rendirte, seguramente podrán resolver este misterio. Sin embargo, no olvides tomar tu tiempo.... Si te apresuras, ¡puede que las contradicciones te abruman tanto hasta el punto de colapsar! Y por el momento, si colapsas, ¡la verdad puede que este para siempre perdida! Y el misterio quedara incluso, destruyendo el futuro que te ha sido arrebatado y, el que por derecho te debería tocar.-</p><p> </p><p>Genial, ahora viajes en el tiempo estaban involucrados. ¡Denme un respiro! Todo el mundo sabe que los viejas en el tiempo son una joda muy difícil de resolver o de comprender....</p><p> </p><p>Por lo menos tenia una pista menos vaga de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero espera.... "<em>un futuro que se te ha sido arrebatado"  </em>y <em>"lo considerado como "tiempo" no ha corrido como debería últimamente"</em></p><p> </p><p>Si el "tiempo" no fluye correctamente, eso solo puede dejar dos opciones:</p><p> </p><p>A) El tiempo esta en bucle, haciendo que los días se repitan una y otra vez. Como en el día de la marmota</p><p>B) Hay un salto temporal, posiblemente hacia el pasado, debido al "otra vez" de su situación. Cosa que no debería ocurrir según las afirmaciones de Margaret e Igor...</p><p> </p><p>Y obviamente estaba la opción "C" de que todo esto fuera una broma <em>muy </em>elaborada hacia él... pero no creería que la gente de Inaba fuera a llegar a tanto como para gastarle una broma a él de esta manera...</p><p> </p><p>Pero la opción C no parecía correcta.... no sabia porque, pero sentía que solo podía ser correcta la opción A o B...</p><p> </p><p>Dios, ¿Qué haría Partner en esta situación?</p><p> </p><p>... Espera, ¿Quién es "Partner"?</p><p> </p><p>!!</p><p> </p><p>Podía sentir como el dolor regresaba otra vez. Así que decidió apaciguarlo antes de que se presentara por completo. Se tallo la nuca y respiro hondo...</p><p> </p><p>"Usa tu instinto"  fue lo que le dijeron....Trato de analizar las cosas mejor... ¿No era sospechosamente conveniente que cuando decía algo fuera de lugar, para luego preguntarse que demonios, fuera dónde la jaqueca atacaba brutalmente?</p><p> </p><p><em>"<strong>Los humanos, aunque por nacimiento tengan muchas probabilidades, unos más que otros, no pueden soportar las contradicciones sin severas consecuencias." </strong> </em>Si el dolor de cabeza fuera porque estaba recordando una contradicción, ¿eso no quiere decir que estaba recordando algo que en este momento no tenía ni el motivo de saber que era eso sí quiera o algo por el estilo? Si seguimos esa lógica, entonces no puede ser un bucle donde un día se repita. Por ende, decidía probar suerte con la opción "B"</p><p> </p><p>-Haber si entendí. Si dices que el "Tiempo" no esta fluyendo como debería... ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que <em>pasaría</em> realmente ya<em> pasó </em>? ¿Es por eso qué me duele tan horriblemente la cabeza al mencionar el asesinato en serie? ¿Porque realmente estoy <em>recordando </em>algo qué <em>ya pasó </em>?</p><p> </p><p>-Exactamente.... Veo que lo entiendes mejor ahora.-Corroboro Margaret</p><p> </p><p>OH DIOS.... ¿¡Entonces él había viajado al pasado?!</p><p> </p><p>Al ver que su hipótesis era correcta. Yosuke empezó a caer en cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y la razón por la cual debía de mantenerse con cuidado. Si tomaba la pista más ambigua <em>"El pasado ya a sido resuelto... Lo único que queda es recordarlo para prevenirlo..."  </em>Y leía entre líneas, ahora con más contexto, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.</p><p> </p><p>Al parecer en Inaba iban a suceder (que ya sucedió) una serie de asesinatos en serie. Yosuke, al parecer, sabía sobre este acontecimiento y la única manera de evitar esta tragedia era recordar el pasado (que ya ocurrió) y salvar al pueblo.</p><p> </p><p>Sep. De ninguna manera había forma de que pudiera encargarle esto a la policía. Esto ya era lo suficientemente surrealista (si antes no lo era) como para que alguien le creyese... Déjate eso, si daba indicación de que sabía que un asesinato en serie se estaba maquinando en Inaba, no solo la gente sospecharía de él. Sino que puede que Yosuke mismo sería la potencial primera victima para acallar el incidente. </p><p> </p><p>Para colmo, si intentaba recordar mucho por ahora, una terrible jaqueca le impediría continuar su investigación, ya que no debería de saber una cosa que no había vivido (aunque realmente <em>ya </em>la había vivido). Esta situación no era buena.... Yosuke decidió detenerse allí, la cabeza se le estaba quebrando mucho con solo pensar en la situación en la que se había metido... Enserio, ¿qué demonios hizo el pasado-futuro Yosuke como para que viajes en el tiempo estuvieran implicados? Suspiro mentalmente otra vez... todavía tenia cosas que preguntar</p><p> </p><p>-Cierto, cuando te presentaste. Quiero decir, todo el "Bienvenido seas" y eso. Dijiste que yo no era el "invitado" que ustedes esperaban... no solo eso, dijiste que habían 2 más que no deberían estar aquí. ¿Eso también tiene que ver con los asesinatos y que el tiempo este completamente disperso? ¿Y por qué te refieres a mi como "joven mago" si se supone que saben mí nombre? - Margaret fue la que respondió esta vez</p><p> </p><p>-El invitado anterior, el verdadero invitado que debería estar aquí, esta relacionado con esta tragedia, y por ende contigo. Se te explicara más afondo cuando la neblina que te envuelve se allá disipado más. Por los otros 2... necesitamos confirmarlo primero. Pero creemos que están involucrados en este peculiar problema con el tiempo. No sabemos si su naturaleza es hostil, benévola o neutral... Te sugiero que tomes ese asunto con pinzas.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo que me faltaba...</p><p> </p><p>-Puede que la tarea en frente sea monumental... pero por el simple hecho de que el verdadero invitado haya depositado tanta confianza en ti como para extenderte a ti y a quienes estuvieron a su lado el contrato para poder entrar en este humilde cuarto de terciopelo, quiere decir que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr vencer toda adversidad y resolver este misterio. Así como el verdadero invitado y sus antecesores lo hicieron en su momento.... Y por ende respeto tu enorme poder y fuerza de voluntad. Estoy seguro que mi maestro Philemon diría algo similar.-</p><p> </p><p>Bueno, si lo dicen de esta manera... Podia sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba decidido ahora. Trataría de resolver este misterio y salvar Inaba.... wow, nunca pensó que seria capaz de decir esas palabras... Pero, ¿pueden culparlo? Un misterio sin resolver que solo <em>él </em> puede resolver. Je, ya se estaba emocionando y todo. ¡Él seria un héroe como el de las películas de los detectives!</p><p> </p><p>Pero espera un momento...  <strong><em>"...el simple hecho de que el verdadero invitado haya depositado tanta confianza en ti como para extenderte a ti y a quienes estuvieron a su lado el contrato para poder entrar en este humilde cuarto de terciopelo..." </em></strong>fue lo que le dejo pensando. ¿Acaso Yosuke conocía al "verdadero invitado" y a otras personas que se suponian que estarían en una situación similar como a él?</p><p> </p><p>Era Partner</p><p> </p><p>¡¡¡...!!! ¡¡Eso es una respuesta bastante rápida y segura para alguien al que no recordaba quien era Partner!! Yosuke se asombraba de sí mismo por esta respuesta.... Pero lo malo fue que no podia indagar en este tal "Partner" que siempre se le veia en la mente sin querer arrancarsela en el momento. Para ver si el dolor dejaba de joder por una maldita vez.</p><p> </p><p>Esta situación <em>realmente </em>empezaba a llegarle muy a los nervios a Yosuke...</p><p> </p><p>-Ah... al parecer ya es hora- Dijo Margaret</p><p>-Ciertamente lo es... Al parecer nuestro tiempo se deberá acortar por esta ocasión. El tu en la realidad por fin esta despertando. Pero no te preocupes. Cuando nos volvamos a ver sera por tu propio pie....- Termino Igor, entregándole una pequeña llave azul, igual que el color de este lugar. Esta tenia un logo que Yosuke juraría haber visto en algun lugar... pero decidío no enfocarse en ese detalle por ahora y solo tomarla para guardarla en su bolsillo.</p><p> </p><p>Puede que el bolsillo del pantalon no sea el lugar más seguro para guardar algo importante como una llave, sobretodo considerando la suerte de Yosuke.... Pero era el unico lugar que tenia por el momento.</p><p> </p><p>-No la pierdas-Dijo- Sino sera bastante complicado para ustedes poder volver a entrar aquí por sus propios pies.-</p><p> </p><p>Como si de otra señal se tratase, sentía como una fuerza lo jalaba hacia afuera de la limo, a través de los cojines del sofá donde estaba sentado.</p><p> </p><p>-Por cierto, una cosa más antes de que te despiertes... Puede que a partir de ahora,<b> las caras que creías conocer no son las de quienes realmente creías conocer</b>. Ten eso en mente y decide sabiamente-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>"Las caras que creías conocer no son las de quienes realmente creías conocer"....</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke decidió tomarse ese consejo a pecho... si iba a investigar un caso de asesinato multiple, entonces debería elegir sabiamente sus pasos. Sobre todo porque algo le decía que... que Partner posiblemente estuviese confiando en él por el momento para resolver esto.... Ese sentimiento se quedo grabado en él, junto con otro más... uno que sabia a fierro y sal en su boca.... Sentía <em>toda la necesidad y la responsabilidad  </em>de resolver este misterio. ¡Aparte! Uno que otro misterio en la vida es siempre bienvenido cuando tu vida es muy monotona...</p><p> </p><p>Sin poder escuchar la melodía una vez más, o ver la lujosa limosina otra vez. Yosuke Hanamura se despertó. Con su despertador sonando escandalosamente. Al parecer le quedaban solo 10 minutos para llegar decente en su primer día de clases. No solo eso, el clima de hoy era lluvia, así que debía darse <em>aún </em>más prisa.</p><p> </p><p>A veces Yosuke Hanamura creía que este pueblo lo odiaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>‖Martes 12 de abril (En la mañana)‖</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoy no era un buen día para Yosuke Hanamura. No solo despertó de ese raro sueño para darse cuenta de que iba justo de tiempo. Sino que una de las cadenas de su bicicleta  se safó del pedal. Haciendo de que él chocara contra pun poste de luz. Empapado y con una bicicleta temporalmente descompuesta llego a su salón de este año....</p><p> </p><p>Todavía podia sentir el sueño que había tenido... pero muy vagamente. Cosas por allí y por allá.... ¿Realmente había tenido un sueño? Yosuke no era mucho de recordar sus sueños....</p><p> </p><p>Su escritorio parecía su mismísima cama por lo cansado que estaba. ¿Acaso no se podía poner peor? De entre los murmullos de su, ahora nuevos compañeros de curso, pudo escuchar un quejido, para luego escuchar:</p><p> </p><p>-Hablando de mala suerte... El tutor de la clase es Morooka, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Sii. Es Mamonka otra vez.... Podremos disfrutar de sus jodidos y tediosos sermones por todo el día cada día de todo el año...- Dijo uno de la banda de amigos con sarcasmo....</p><p> </p><p>Genial... Simplemente genial... No solo tenía ya un inició malo en el año escolar, sino que estaba atrapado con el Mamonkas también por todo este año. No era un secreto que todos aquí detestaban a ese sujeto y el hecho de que Morooka le odiase a él por "ser un wanabe proxeneta de la ciudad, del que mami y papi no pudieron conseguir un mejor lugar para gastar sus miserables vidas en un pueblito en medio de la nada, y robarle la vida a este pueblo." y la mierda que se inventara.... Yosuke no tenía muchos amigos en este lugar. Debido a que Junes (un centro comercial) había decidido poner uno de sus locales en un lugar recóndito como lo era Inaba (vete a saber tu porque), los pueblerinos se desquitaban con él ya que desde que llego Junes, el negoció local ha bajado en picada. Todo esto era porque su padre era el dueño y gerente del local de Yasoinaba. Honestamente él creía que todos aquí eran unos cobardes por ello. Podían usarlo a él como saco de boxeo para soltar su frustración de que Junes les robara clientela, pero no podrían atreverse a decirle o hacerle eso a sus padres.</p><p> </p><p>Banda de hipocritas...</p><p> </p><p>Por lo menos tenia amistades como Chie, la cual siempre estaba pegada a Yukiko. O salía ocasionalmente con personas como Daisuke y Kou (también los consideraba amigos, por cierto)</p><p> </p><p>-Oigan, ¡que creen! Escuche que va a ver un estudiante de intercambio desde la ciudad a nuestra clase-</p><p> </p><p>Eso llamo la atención de Yosuke, el cual se giro para poder escuchar la conversación mejor. Sentía un fuerte déjà vu en toda esta situación...</p><p> </p><p>Si.... ¡creo que sí! alguien de Tokyo, cabello y ojo gris ceniza... levemente más alto que él, pero no era el más alto de su grupo de amigos, ese era....</p><p> </p><p>Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza regresar... ¡El dolor era igual al del sueño!</p><p> </p><p>-¿Enserio? ¿Un chico o una chica?-</p><p> </p><p>¡Un chico obviamente!, Él era-</p><p> </p><p>!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza apoderarse de él... era como en aquel sueño, cada vez que quería profundizar en lo que estaba pensando, un fuerte dolor "convenientemente" se apoderaba de él... un pequeño sonido de algo pequeño caerse se escucho</p><p> </p><p>¿Será acaso que el sueño que tuvo fue real?.... poco a poco podía recordar más de el. Lo llamativo era que lo recordaba nítidamente más y más. La limosina de azul rey enterciopelado, el anciano con una <em>enorme </em>naríz, la asistente de cabello plateado y ojos amarillos.... <em>un posible asesinato en serie...</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh Dios Yosuke, ¡¡¡DUELE!!! ¡¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR!!!</p><p> </p><p>-Un estudiante de intercambio desde la ciudad... Justo como tu, eh, ¿Yosuke?- Chie, la chica de cabello marron con corte de tazón le hablo para girarse a él. Chie portaba un suéter deportivo color verde con adornos amarillos y de un verde más claro. Del lado derecho tenia varios pines que ella luego llevaba. Su falda y demás ropas cumplían con el reglamento del uniforme escolar. Se tenia permitido modificarlo hasta cierto limite.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Yosuke? ¿T-Te encuentras bien? Pareces más muerto que de costumbre... ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a la enfermería?- Chie sonaba preocupada</p><p> </p><p>-N-No... estoy bien Chie... Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora- Sobre todo con este dolor en horrible en la cabeza. Chie decidió no presionar más y se giro a hablar con Yukiko, la chica de cabello negro y liso enfrente de ella. Al igual que Chie, Yukiko también tenia el uniforme modificado. Utilizaba un sueter rojo por encima de la camisa, solo dejando el pañuelo y cuello del uniforme afuera. Su cabello estaba suelto, solo recogido por una diadema que también era roja.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué onda con él?</p><p>-¿Quién sabe?- Dijo mientras que la volteaba a ver. En eso, Yukiko noto algo por el lugar de Yosuke.</p><p>-¡Oh! Yosuke-kun, ¡creo que has tirado algo!</p><p>-¿Enserio?- Trato de responder tratando de no sonar tan irritado por él dolor.</p><p>-Si-Respondió- Es una pequeña llave azul que esta al lado de tu pie derecho-</p><p> </p><p>¿Una pequeña llave azul? Pero él no recordaba ninguna.... Se giro hacia donde Yukiko le indicaba y, efectivamente ahí estaba una pequeña llave azul. Tenia un pequeño emblema de un circulo, cuyo centro tenia algo que parecía una máscara, los triángulos que salían de ella recodaban a esos dibujos donde simulas que rayos o luz sale de lo que esta en el centro. La máscara estaba grabada de manera que pareciese algo similar al ying y al yang, pero con la misma máscara.... Ummmm ¿Donde era que lo había visto esto antes?</p><p> </p><p>Espera... el color azul....</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"No la pierdas. Sino sera bastante complicado para ustedes poder volver a entrar aquí por sus propios pies."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>¿¡Esta no era la llave que le dio ese anciano con ayudante sexy en aquel sueño!? ¿¡Como era eso posible!? Entonces todo eso del futuro que se le había robado, un posible asesinato en serie y posibles viajes en el tiempo, ¿¡era verdad!? Yosuke no lo sabía muy bien, pero decidió recoger la llave rápidamente</p><p> </p><p>-Wow, es realmente bonita. Mira que perder algo como eso dice mucho de ti, ¿no Yosuke?</p><p>-Chie... Realmente no estoy de humor para eso...</p><p>-...Esta bien , esta bien, lo siento....- Chie le dio una vista de reojo a Yosuke -Pero si realmente no te estas sintiendo bien, te arrastraré hasta la enfermería, ¡me oyes!</p><p>-Si, si, te escucho... gracias Chie.</p><p>-Je- Fue lo único que Chie respondió</p><p>-Pero... ese logo de allí... Yosuke-kun, ¿Te importaría si lo miro más de cerca?- Dijo Yukiko mientras que fijaba sus ojos en esa llave...</p><p>-¿Mmm? ¿Quieres mirara esta llave Yukiko-san?</p><p>-Si no es mucha molestia...- Fue lo que respondió. Si todo lo que sucedió en el sueño fuese verdad. Posiblemente no seria buena idea perder o prestar la llave. Sobre todo conociendo su suerte, aunque no hubiera perdido cosas <em>muy importantes </em>(aún), eso no quería decir que había una posibilidad que realmente la llegara a perder y no volver a ver. Lo que era malo.....</p><p> </p><p>...Sin embargo era Yukiko-san quien se lo pedía. Era eso mejor que prestársela a Chie, quien él si creía capaz de que ella perdería algo así rápidamente. Algo le decía que no tenia nada que perder en esta ocasión...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿No le habían dicho que siguiera su instinto?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Claro Yukiko-san</p><p>-Gracias Yosuke-kun- En el momento en el que le iba a pasar la llave se escucho una puerta abrirse. Era el todo poderosísimo Morooka (sarcasmo), pero eso no le importaba, porque lo que le interesaba era quien debería entrar ahora. Tuvo que dejar lo de la llave para después, mientras que todos se ponían en sus lugares y el guardaba la llave en su bolsillo.</p><p> </p><p>-Okey, okey, tomen sus asientos y callen sus bocas. Y sí, soy el demonio encarnado.- Todos no tuvieron más remedio que guardar silencio. -Soy Kinshiro Morooka, ¡su tutor en este curso escolar a partir de hoy en adelante!- Aquí viene....</p><p> </p><p>-¡Primero es lo Primero! Solo porque es primavera no quiere decir que ustedes pueden ir y pegarse entre si como unos babuinos enamorados. Mientras que yo este aquí, ¡ustedes estudiantes van a ser tan puros como un copo de nieve en pleno invierno!- Uggggh. ¿Qué se cree este hombre? Pero bueno, eso quiere decir que <em>él</em> aparecería... ¿verdad? Se estaba empezando a preocupar por no verlo entrar después de que Morooka había cerrado la puerta. Pero a veces Morooka hacia esperar a los de nuevo ingreso para que "no se les ocurriera empezar a devorar a otros alumnos con los ojos como si fueran una manada de hienas". La única razón que estaba aguantando las patrañas de este tipo era por él...</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke se preguntaba, ¿Él también le pasaría lo que le estaba pasando a él? ¿Recordaría quien era Yosuke?.... ¿Podrían si quiera volver a hablarse esta vez también? El sentimiento de que él no lo reconociera no le agradaba mucho a Yosuke. Y el hecho de que él no solo no lo reconocería, sino que decidiera que no quería perder su tiempo con alguien de poca monta como él, francamente lo aterraba... Sería mejor que dejara de pensar así o no podría salir de este bucle en su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Así que espero para que él (quien decidió no esforzarse para que la jaqueca no empezara, aunque tenia esa tentación) hiciera su entrada como solo <em>él </em>sabía hacerlo...</p><p> </p><p>-Bien, odio perder mi tiempo más de lo que ya me lo han hecho perder hoy. Ese desgraciado alumno de intercambio- Dijo Morooka. Espera... ¿¿¿¡¡¡Él no estará hoy!!!??? P-Pero se supone que hoy...</p><p> </p><p>Los mormullos de decepción no faltaron al escuchar lo que dijo Morooka.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Silencio! Si, Si, ¡solo porque es una la ultima novedad de la ciudad no quiere decir que pueden hacer tanto alboroto!-Dijo reprimiendo a todos en el aula y acallando los murmullos -Se suponía que hoy debería presentar a un estudiante de intercambio, pero al parecer, ese pobre diablo resulto ser tan debilucho y perdedor que se derrumbo en el piso tras solo pisar un pie fuera de la gran ciudad, ¡como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratase! Y ustedes chicas ya estaban pensando en ligárselo, ¿no es así? ¡Aganme el favor! Se nota como los jóvenes de hoy ya no esta hechos como antes, y como las chicas tienen mal gusto- Oh no, eso no. Yosuke tenia ciertas cosas que podía tolerar, como por ejemplo de que los pueblerinos se desquitaran con él por el trabajo de sus padres. O de las burlas por su torpeza. Pero que alguien venga y se burle de <em><strong>él</strong>, </em>de <em><strong>su</strong> Partner </em>era una de las cosas de las que él <em><strong>no podia tolerar.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>La sangre de Yosuke hervía y estaba seguro que deseaba gritarle y contestarle a Mamonka... pero no podía darse el lujo de sobre actuar ahora. Mucho menos el primer día de clases...</p><p> </p><p>Tambien había cosas más importantes en las cual preocuparse... por ejemplo el hecho de que Cagoonka dijese que "<em><strong>él</strong> se había derrumbado al piso tan solo al pisar Inaba"</em></p><p> </p><p>ÉL.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>PARTHER.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MISTER PERFECT</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Eso definitivamente <span class="u"><em>no</em></span> era bueno. Era peor que bueno. <strong>¡Era catastrófico! </strong></p><p>Yosuke sabía que los dolores de cabeza que él tenia al tratar de recordar cosas que no debería recordar dolía mucho, pero entonces-</p><p> </p><p>!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Sin embargo, no olvides tomar tu tiempo. Si te apresuras, ¡puede que las contradicciones te abruman tanto hasta el punto de colapsar! "</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No sera que... ¿A esto se refería ese tal Igor con "tomarte tu tiempo?... Si tomamos todo lo que sucedió en el sueño como verdad... ¿Qué tal si, él había descubierto algo similar a Yosuke, pero debido a que había una contradicción muy grande, Partner no se había dado cuenta y accidentalmente colapsando, o peor?... oh dios...</p><p> </p><p>¡Espera! ¡Detente Yosuke Hanamura! ¡Todavía no sabemos si quiera si eso <em>fue</em> lo que ocurrió! Hay muchas razones por las cuales una persona se puede desmayar. Por el hecho de que <em>tú  </em>hayas tenido ese sueño tan bizarro y estos dolores de cabeza, eso no quiere decir que <em>él  </em>tenga lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>¡Es Partner de quien estamos hablando, por amor a dios!</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke trato de tranquilizarse como pudo. Ahora realmente deseaba que las clases terminaran y que Mamalonka se callase por un momento.</p><p> </p><p>-Ahora, ¡Escuchen bien! Este lugar no es como la gran ciudad, así que no se les ocurra acercárseles a un perdedor debilucho de poca monta como él, ¡Sobre todo ustedes jovencitas!. ¡Quien sabe dios lo que es capaz de hacer! Pero que sabre yo... Ya no es como en los buenos tiempos. Incluso aquí jóvenes como ustedes crecen jodidamente rápido. Cada vez que volteo, ustedes andan jugando con esos jodidos "teléfonos", checando sus "diarios virtuales" o sus "My-Places"...- Mamonka hablaba y hablaba. Joder, con solo escucharlo sentía como le hervía la sangre cada vez que hablaba mal de él.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Disculpe! ¿No cree que deberíamos tomar la clase ahora?- Chie preguntó. Lo que le sorprendió fue de que Chie estaba tratando de disimular su enojo, no solo ella, sino que Yukiko tambien... eso era raro...</p><p> </p><p>-¿Mmm? Oh si, claro. Ahora, voy a tomar lista. ¡Y espero que me contesten como se debe!-</p><p> </p><p>Por fin, después de que Mamonka terminara de tomar lista, empezó la clase...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>‖Después de clases‖</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Después de que Morooka terminara de dar su clase. El anunció desde el sistema de bocinas de la escuela y el sonido de las patrullas. Yosuke pudo sentir un aire de familiaridad dentro de la situacíon... Pero que el lugar que estaba frente a él estuviera vacío simplemente no dejaba de sonarle sus alarmas...</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke no sabía que pensar en estos momentos.... ¡Oh cierto! ¡Debía regresarle la película a C-</p><p> </p><p>El pánico empezó a salir. Dime que no esta roto por favor... Yosuke, armado de valor se giro para checar el DVD que llevaba con él.... algo le decía que esto no iba a salir bien... La caja estaba en muy mal estado... Era oficial...</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke Hanamura era hombre muerto....</p><p>Y pensar que moriría joven y sin novia.</p><p>Tampoco pudría decirle sus sentimientos a Saki-senpai...</p><p> </p><p>Saki Konishi era una alumna de 3er grado que trabajaba en Junes. Ella siempre a sido buena y amable con él en este pueblo que parecía que lo rechazaba con uñas y dientes... ¡Era como un oasis dentro del desierto! Al principio la veía como una amiga, pero poco a poco se enamoró de ella.... Pero al parecer la vida juntos que se había montado ya no podrá ser.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...¿Porque cada vez que pensaba en Saki-senpai sentía un nudo en la garganta?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Talvez... si lograba irse discretamente...</p><p> </p><p>-Oh genial, Ahí estas Yosuke.-Chie....-¿Y mi <em>Prueba del Dragón </em>?</p><p>-Eeeeh... Mis Satonaka... Realmente fue asombroso. Quiero decir, la manera en que se movían fue asombrosa...- Se paro para luego inclinarse para darle la película de <em>"Legend of Seiryuu: Prueba del Dragón"</em> a Chie y tratar desesperadamente de buscar una manera de huir de allí- Y, ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Solo ten piedad de mí hasta mi próximo cheque!- En el momento en el que Chie tomo el estuche se dispuso a huir, en vano pero aun así lo intento. Chie lo detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera huir. Yosuke termino recibiendo un golpe en los bajos, no de parte de Chie, sino de uno de los escritorios a la hora de huir. Sacando un alarido de dolor, mientras que la pequeña llave azul se le caía del pantalón.</p><p> </p><p>-¿¡Pero qué?! ¡¡Esta completamente roto!!... ¡¡Mi <em>P</em><em>rueba del Dragón</em>...!!</p><p>-Creo que los míos también están completamente rotos... Un golpe crítico en las bolas...</p><p>-¿T-Te encuentras bien?</p><p>-Oh... Yukiko-san... ¿Acaso te estas preocupando por mí?</p><p>-Ignóralo Yukiko, él esta bien, ¡solo dejémoslo aquí y vámonos a casa!- Decía Chie mientras guardaba su ahora roto <em>Prueba del Dragón</em></p><p><em>-</em>Si tu lo dices...- Estaban dispuestos a irse hasta que Yukiko noto una cosa en él piso otra vez...-Oh Yosuke-kun, ¡tu llave otra vez!</p><p>-Ignora la llave Yukiko, ¡creo que él puede recogerla por si mismo! ¡Él no merece tanta amabilidad por ahora!- Si Chie quería impedir que Yukiko recogiera la llave, ya era muy tarde. Yukiko ya la había recogido y la tenia en sus manos mientras que la veía fijamente... Ella estaba segura que ese logo lo había visto en alguna parte.... La manera en que Yukiko se quedaba mirando fijamente el logo de la llave empezó a preocupar a Chie y al aún dolido Yosuke</p><p> </p><p>-Yukiko, ¿estas bien...?- No hay respuesta</p><p>-Uhhhmm, ¿Yukiko-san...? ¿Estás allí?-Sigue sin respuesta</p><p>-Yukiko, ¿puedes oírnos?- Esta vez Chie sonaba más preocupada</p><p> </p><p>-...Konohaya Sakuya...-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"...Busca a quienes estuvieron a tu lado y recuerda..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>...¿...Qué...?...</p><p>-¿...Yukiko?</p><p>-¡Konohaya Sakuya! ¡Es ahí donde lo vi! En mi- Yukiko se detuvo a mitad de la oración para soltar un quejido de dolor. Ambas manos se las llevo a la cabeza y soltó la llave.</p><p>-¿¡Yukiko!?- </p><p>-¡Yukiko-san!- Yosuke y Chie vieron como Yukiko casi se desmayaba. Chie rápidamente atrapó a Yukiko cuando parecía querer colapsar.... Espera...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"¡Puede que las contradicciones te abruman tanto hasta el punto de colapsar! "</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>...</strong>No me digas que...</p><p> </p><p>-¡Tu!.... Yosuke, ¿¡Qué demonios era esa llave!?</p><p>-¿¡C-Cómo quieres que yo sepa!?</p><p>-¡¡¡Pero tu eres el que la consiguió!!!</p><p>-Sí, ¡¡pero no es mía!! ¡¡Fue ese bizarro an-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...Fue ese bizarro anciano en su sueño quien se la dió...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"...si colapsas, ¡la verdad puede que este para siempre perdida!..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...Tienes que estar bromeando...</p><p> </p><p>Todos estaban viéndolos mientras que murmullaban entre si.... Estaban haciendo una escena...</p><p> </p><p>-Chie, mira. No se porque Yukiko-san no reacciono como lo hizo por esa maldita llave. ¡¡Pero no podemos hablar de eso aquí!! ¡Y menos con Yukiko-san así!- Chie estaba furiosa con él, pero al ver las miradas y los murmullos de sus demás compañeros, junto con la condición de Yukiko, entendió la situación. Con una cara más sería dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-...Entiendo... ¿Crees poder pararte Yukiko?</p><p>-E-Eso creo.... E-Estoy bien Chie, enserio. No necesitas hacer tanto alboroto por mí.</p><p>-Yukiko ¡Casi colapsas!, ¿¡Cómo <em>no </em>me voy a preocupar por <em>ti </em>!? ¿¡Qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hiciera!?</p><p>-.... Gracias Chie...</p><p>-Je. ¡Con mucho gusto Yukiko!- Luego Chie se voltea a Yosuke -Llevémosla a la enfermería por ahora, no sabemos si puede empeorar. Y <em>LUEGO </em>tendrás <em>muuuuchas </em>explicaciones que dar Yosuke- Chie sonaba verdaderamente furiosa.... Realmente se sentía intimidado y culpable a la vez... Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.</p><p> </p><p>-Claro... Primero llevémosla a la enfermería...-</p><p> </p><p>Chie apoyo a Yukiko para poder moverse, mientras que Yosuke recogía la llave. Trataba de dar apoyo del lado contrario a Yukiko para que no callera al suelo si al final se desmayaba. Su destino fue la enfermería.... Allí podrían hablar y pensar las cosas con mayor claridad... Si es que todo esto tenia sentido.</p><p> </p><p>¿...En que demonios se había metido Yosuke Hanamura...?</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>‖Tarde (Estación Yasoinaba)‖</p><p> </p><p>Pelo blanco como la nieve, ojos miel, ropa que era una completa simplificación de lo que se estaba acostumbrado y pasos firmes, pero sin ningún destino. Esa era el escenario que uno podía observar si se estaba presente cerca de la estación de Yasoinaba en esos momentos. Su edad era incierta, pero se podia decir que tenía un rango entre los 17 a 21 años de edad se paseaba por allí. Completamente sin protección, buscando algo y a la vez perdiendo su paciencia por no poder entender lo que estaba escrito. No es que no pudiera leer, que podía. Era que <em>no entendía lo que leía</em>.</p><p> </p><p>...¿Si quiera lo estaba leyendo bien?...</p><p> </p><p>No era su primera lengua, por lo que era de esperarse que hubieran errores aquí y allá. Pero considerando la situación y <em>donde estaba</em> ... Honestamente, quien sabe...</p><p> </p><p>Si pudiera hacer una analogía de cual era la situación de este peculiar dilema. Diría que es como si te pidieran que leyeras la publicación original del <em>Quijote de la Mancha </em>sin un diccionario y siendo el Español una segunda lengua que podías entender. No al nivel del de un nativo, pero si para tener poder mantener una conversación medianamente decente, pero de todas maneras se nota que todavía tienes problemas en el idioma.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez por eso tenía más suerte en escuchar, pero eso no hacía diferencia. Tomando otra analogía. Era como cuando alguien que habla español se queda varado en un lugar en donde hablan portugués o francés sin nunca haberlos escuchado antes. Esta situación solo hacía que su frustración y ansiedad aumentaran.</p><p> </p><p>Sabía que ya no debería estar aquí. Sabía que si se equivocaba o hacía un paso en falso, puede que termine empeorándolo todo. Pero era un riesgo que tomaría. Incluso si cosas que pareciesen patrañas deseaban meterse en su camino, o  se le imponga una condena por haber hecho algo imperdonable sin saberlo. O cosas que eran más dudosas que fueran reales, como el ahora rumor de lo que hizo Artemisa. Incluso si resultaba ser una maldición real, y la mismísima Artemisa de Arkanea viniese por ella para arrastrarla al infierno mismo, o donde sea que los afectados por la supuesta maldición terminasen. Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su madre, hace mucho tiempo atrás...</p><p> </p><p>"Robin"...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Robin no paró.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso cuando las personas se la quedaban viendo o escuchaba murmullos. Podía sentir que, más de hablar con cizaña sobre ella, hablaban de ella como si alguien hubiera jurado haber visto un unicornio de dos cuernos en una taberna. Cosa que a Robin no le molestaba. Se notaba que este lugar era fácil resaltar, y las cosas que tienden a sobresalir se vuelven blanco facíl para chismorrear.</p><p> </p><p>Llegado a un punto ella se sentó en un lugar que no pareciese que pudiese estorbar.... y luego suspiró. Sus pies le dolían por tanto caminar.</p><p> </p><p>Se supone que Rufure es él tranquilo de los dos. El que tiende a tener la cabeza más fría antes de actuar.</p><p> </p><p>¿Entonces como demonios era <em>él</em> quien se metía en los líos más gordos de los 2?</p><p> </p><p>Quiero decir, Robin no se consideraba ella misma una chica busca-problemas, pero admitía que no tenía tanta paciencia como la de Rufure. Por ejemplo, un tipo una vez la acuso de lo "poco femenina" que era y como "debería hacerse más femenina si no quería terminar como una bruja loca sin marido" y ella le rompió la pierna y parte de la mano. Fue Rufure el que intervino para tratar de calmar la situación, pero Thoron termino haciendo la charla (como buen y mejor amigo de Rufure al hablar con <em>ese tipo </em>de personas), lo cual desencadeno en un incendio pequeño cerca de la ciudad. Recordó que fueron castigados por tres semanas y tenían que pagar por los daños ocasionados (no solo por el incendio, sino también por usar un tomo excesivamente caro en ese entonces como lo era Thoron).</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>....Creo que ese no es un buen ejemplo....</p><p> </p><p>-Pfff- Al recordar menorías tan importantes como esa, Robin no pudo evitar reírse levemente aunque no lo quisiese. Ellos dos siempre habían sido muy unidos desde que eran pequeños. Incluso después de <em>ese día </em>Robin no pensaba separarse de Rufure. No era porque fuera una hermana sobreprotectora (era al revéz, Rufure era quien hacia el papel de sobre protector de vez en cuando), sino porque simplemente estaba preocupada por su hermano gemelo. Uno de los nervios de Rufure era cuando se hablaba de ellas, sobre todo si era por algo malo. Incluso cuando una vez su madre fue envenenada por "accidente" (un cuestionable "accidente" en su parecer), Rufure estaba dispuesto ha llegar al extremo de quemar y asecinar a todos los pueblerinos con solamente la ayuda de Thoron....</p><p> </p><p>Él al final no lo hizo, inclinándose a algo menos destructivo como lo era meter lactantes de acción tardía en el pozo común.</p><p> </p><p>Honestamente se alegraba que Rufure las quisiera tanto a ella como a su madre, como ella los quería a ambos de la misma manera. Pero por cosas como esa, tenia miedo lo que le fuese a pasar a su querido hermano menor que ella conocía cuando el no pudiera ser detenido o que se pudiera razonar con él. Sobre todo cuando <strong><em>él </em></strong>estaba metido en la ecuacíon....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>...Grima...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>...El dragón caído que traería la destruccíon al mundo...</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ella sabía la verdad. Era la única que quedaba que conocía la verdad. Sobre su madre, sobre los deseos <em>ese hombre </em>que tenía el descaro de llamarse a sí mismo <em>"su padre"</em> y como los veía.... Y los horribles planes que él tenia pensado tanto para Rufure como para ella.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rufure siendo completamente manipulado y con el cerebro lavado para aceptar ser poseído por Grima</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y ella muerta siendo un recien nacido, sin tener la oportunidad de siquiera convivir con su hermano como lo había hecho</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Es por eso que cuando se trataba de Rufure, ella abría bien los ojos junto con su madre para asegurarse que el amable y comprensivo Rufure no desapareciese y fuera suplantado por una versión deforme y retorcida de él, intentándose burlar de ellas por no haber sido capaces de detener a Rufure a tiempo...</p><p> </p><p>Talvez por eso su madre hacia mucho hincapié en siempre buscar la manera pacifica de la situacíon, por más injusta que sea. Talvez sea el unico motivo por el cual ella había podido cambiar los que el destino tan caprichosamente queria imponer y encambio imponer el destino que <em><strong>ella</strong> </em>quería.</p><p> </p><p>No le importaba que fuera a medias, ella solo quería que el hemano que siempre ha conocido pueda ser feliz hasta el día en que Naga indicara otra cosa. Incluso aunque ellas ya no pudieran estar a su lado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tambien era la razón por la que ella estaría eternamente en deuda con el capitán Chrom y los Custodios de Ylisse.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ver a su hermano tan feliz con ellos y disfrutar la vida, aún con sus altibajos, hacia que ella pudiera sentirse menos preocupada por su hermano... Incluso no resentía a Lucina o a ninguno de la segunda generacíon de los Custodios. Podría decirse que más que resentirlos, se sentia culpable por ello y por lo que pasaría (que ya pasó pero se logro evitar) con el Capitán Chrom...</p><p> </p><p>De entre todos los Custodios, con el que ella estaba más agradecida era con Chrom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>El hombre que le dio una segunda oportunidad y una razón de vivir a su hermano.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La filosofía del Capitán Chrom le recordaban a unas palabras que les decia su madre:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Recuerden bien esto: ningun dios o demonio tiene derecho de imponerles su voluntad si ustedes no lo desean.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>El ser humano, impredecible como es, no debería estar a la merced de seres que no lo ven como lo que es.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Un ser vivo tan importante como cualquier otro ser vivo o incluso como los mismisimos dioses.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Todos somos importantes, por lo cual, nadie deberia hacer de menos a nadie.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Todos somos capaces de imponer nuestro destino. Eso no es algo que este completamente determinado"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Con esas palabras de animo, emprendío su caminar para ubicar en donde diablos se había metido su hermano en esta ocacíon. Este mundo era completamente desconocido para ambos, y sobre todo por la situacíon que los rodeaba.</p><p> </p><p>Le preocupaba que su hermano empezara a olvidar cosas otra vez, como cuando Grima trato de poseerlo aquella vez en Southtown. Sobre todo porque cuando parecía que iba a recordar, sus recuerdo se sobrepusieron con los del podre chico que se vío implicado en su situacíon, haciendo que colapsara. Si no hubiera sido por ese tal "Ryotaro Dojima", no sabría que hacer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sobre todo cuando ella se desperto, su hermano ya no estaba, y alparecer tampoco ese Ryotaro Dojima.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Podría tratar de hablar y buscar al señor Dojima... Pero ella no tenía un vinculo con él chico en donde estaba su hermano, ni tampoco con la familia Dojima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eso fue lo que le estraño...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>En resumidas cuentas, sabía todo lo que tenia que saber sobre su hermano, pero ella no sabía nada del chico y los Dojima... ¿Si quiera su apellido era tambien "Dojima"? Ni si quiera pudo llegar a oir el nombre del chico (Ella no podía leer mentes, pero podía intuir en que estado estaba su hermano). Necesitaba un plan de accíon ante cualquier cosa. Pero para eso, primero debe localizar a su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>En su caminar divisó una puerta, era azul rey con toques dorados... y nadie parecia verla.... Sobretodo cuando una mujer con pelo plateado y ropa elegante color azul rey salio de esta y se dirigió a ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Ah... con que aqui estabas. Me alegro, por un momento mi maestro y yo pensamos que tendríamos que ir a buscarte. Queremos discutir algunas cosas contigo.</p><p>-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué y quien eres tu y este maestro del que hablas?- Una puerta sospechosamente en un lugar concluido donde nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí solo podía indicar magía.</p><p> </p><p>Sobretodo las reaccíones de la gente. Este mundo no parecía emanar magía alguna exepto esta puerta... Lo cual era sospechoso sin ninguna duda.</p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo tus sospechas, contestando tus preguntas. Mi nombre es Margaret, y mi Maestro es Igor, sirviente del Maestro Philemon. Creemos que tu situacíon y nuestra estan relacionadas, por lo cual nos gustaría hablar y ayudarnos mutuamente, si es que cabe la posibilidad, claro esta</p><p> </p><p>-...- Ella lo pensó por un momento, conociendo su situación, no tenia muchas opcíones que digamos</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué "ayuda" proponen y qué situacíon es de la que hablan?</p><p>-Simple, tu nos compartes tu versión de los hechos y nosotros la nuestra. Pero sería mejor dialogar adentro si fuera posible, si gustas. Y no debes preocuparte, no tenemos ninguna intención de dañar a alguien que no busque atentar contra nosotros-</p><p> </p><p>No había habitacíon para más negociaciones, ¿eh? Por otro lado, puede que si en este lugar una situacíon como la de ellos estuviese pasando, puede que Rufure, y por consecuencia el chico, estuvieran en peligro.</p><p> </p><p>Robin no sabía hasta que punto podía actuar o que no podía hacer. En un lugar en donde aduras penas entendía el idioma, y sin ninguna conección que utilizar sin atraer la atensíon. Se asomo adentro de la puerta y vio lo que parecía el interior de una carroza. Con una mesa y un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo y una... emmmm... <em><strong>interesante</strong> </em>nariz...</p><p> </p><p>La balanza no estaba a su favor. Pero eso no era algo que a Robin o a Rufure le importase. A ellos les encantaba ver como la balanza se volteaba a su favor. Así que, armandose de valor, entro sin tituvear mientras Margaret  cerraba la puerta detras de ella.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Rufure... no te preocupes, pienso cumplir mi promesa..."</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Madre, donde quiera que la muerte te haya llevado, por favor, protege a Rufure y protegeme de lo que el destino intente imponernos"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No se si el capítulo fue demasiado largo. Tuve un problema decidiendo donde quería terminarlo, pero creo que salió bastante decente. Me gusta como las cosas van saliendo hasta este momento. Siempre que los publico siento que hice algo que no debía. Pero ahora que lo volví a leer no suena nada mal hasta ahora (por lo menos para mí).</p><p>Pero todavía mi ortografía debe mejorar y todavía no estoy muy segura si trasmití o ejecute los acontecimientos como debe. Pero creo estoy tomando mayor control hacia donde quiero llegar.</p><p>Aunque, como siempre, la ultima pregunta es si la historia y los personajes tienen sentido para ustedes.</p><p>¿Debería hacer capítulos más largos? ¿El tiempo de la historia va bien o me estare adelantando, atrasando o saltando cosas?</p><p>Me gustaría escucharlo. Pero sino tambien esta bien. Me he entretenido rompiendome la cabeza para saber como hacer que las cosa lleguen a donde quiero. (Ahora falta ver si no metí uno que otro guionaso por allí)</p><p>Como sea. Solo espero que por lo menos la lectura sea entretenida todavía.</p><p>Gracias</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Algo...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Algo se mueve...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>....</p><p> </p><p>Así que eso era todo, ¿eh?... Su patético avatar y su <em><strong>amado </strong></em>príncipe de pacotilla realmente se habían desecho de su yo del futuro...</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuántas veces ha sido ya?</p><p>¿10, 100, 10 000, 500 000 000?</p><p> </p><p>...Ja... ¿Si quiera eso importaba ya? Incluso cuando ya no podía mover su cuerpo, y solo era polvo en la nada, no le interesaba mucho que digamos.... no... no les iba a dar esa satisfacción... la satisfacción de ver que habían pisoteado en lo que tanto había trabajado...si no lo lograba en esta vuelta, siempre estaba la que sigue, y la que sigue, y la que sigue... estaba escrito, después de todo...</p><p> </p><p>...Estaba escrito que los humanos perecieran y <em>él</em>  <strong>limpiase </strong>este patético mundo...</p><p> </p><p>Los humanos siempre creyéndose la gran cosa... incluso cuando ellos también tienen los días contados junto con este mundo. Es por eso que ellos también lo desean, ¿no es así? Ellos también desean que llegue el final... Quiero decir, es por eso que ellos crean las guerras, ¿o acaso me equivoco? </p><p> </p><p>¿"Honor"?</p><p> </p><p>¿"Proteger a lo que es querido"?</p><p> </p><p>¿"Hacer lo que es correcto"?</p><p> </p><p>No me hagas reír, si fuera por ello, ¿no crees que ya habrían dejado de golpearse con el mismo palo una y otra vez?</p><p> </p><p>Eso son solo lo que son...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Escusas</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Siempre escusa tras escusa...</p><p> </p><p>Yo lo *** por que él  ***</p><p> </p><p>Yo lo haré por que ella  ****</p><p> </p><p>Yo te vengare porque él ****</p><p> </p><p>Yo se lo que tu  **** por que *****</p><p> </p><p>Pueden justificarse, ¡claro! Quiero decir ¿no es acaso el deber de un gato arañar al bastardo que se atrevió a pisar su cola? Pero sin embargo, al igual que los gatos, ellos adoran jugar con la comida. ¿Por qué crees que los gatos van a cazar a los pájaros aunque no tengan hambre? Ellos, a diferencia de los humanos, solo se guían por el instinto que dicta la naturaleza, por lo cual ellos logran magistralmente su deber en este plano.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Cuál es ese deber?" Dirás</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>La eliminación de lo inservible, por su puesto</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Para que "algo" pueda salir de la "nada", necesariamente necesita de "algo más". Incluso aunque no se pueda ver con los ojos, la "nada" <strong>nunca</strong> sera "nada"... debido a que, si dices que hay un "nada" es por que necesariamente hay un "algo".</p><p> </p><p>Los más fuertes se comen a los débiles, para que así, con sus restos las plantas puedan comer. Los herbívoros se comen a las plantas para que así, nuevas plantas puedan nacer y la tierra pueda respirar. Los de abajo destronan a los de arriba para que así, los de abajo puedan cambiar lo que se necesite cambiar. Que ha su vez, crea nuevos puestos que llenar. Incluso hay un día para que todo se reproduzca, y una noche, para que así todo pueda descansar.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, los humanos, tan ociosos como siempre, usaron sus pequeñas y diminutas cabezas como siempre, y pensaron:</p><p>
  <em>"Si yo le doy una paleta a alguien, estoy siendo <strong>bueno</strong> al compartir algo que tengo"</em>
</p><p>Lo que, naturalmente creo su opuesto, por lo cual dijeron:</p><p><em>"Si yo le quito una paleta a alguien, estoy siendo <strong>malo </strong>al quitar algo que no es </em><b><em>mío</em></b>"</p><p> </p><p>Así fue como el humano se monto una escala de lo que es "bueno" y lo que es "malo". Esto muy derivado de sus propios instintos. Los humanos, al ser debiluchos, necesitan a otros miles de debiluchos para poder hacerle cara al más fuerte... <em>"Si ayudo al grupo, hay más probabilidad de seguir respirando"</em>... <em>"Si no ayudo al grupo, me echan"</em>. Lo cual se traduce en que ahora un <em><strong>solo</strong></em> debilucho tiene que enfrentarse al más fuerte <em><strong>solo</strong></em>. Lo cual termina en ser desechado. Como el inservible que es.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Los patéticos humanos se preocupan de otros patéticos humanos porque todos están en el mismo bote.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pero un día, como los de abajo destronan a los de arriba, ellos se volvieron <em><strong>los de arriba:</strong></em></p><p><em>"Ya no somos los más débiles"  </em>dijeron <em>"¡Ahora podemos cambiar las cosas y por fin descansar!" </em>exclamaron.</p><p> </p><p>Y así lo hicieron... Construyeron y moldearon todo, para así ellos poder descansar...</p><p> </p><p>Pero como ahora ellos son los de arriba, un día ellos se dieron cuenta de algo:</p><p>
  <em>"Nosotros ahora somos los de arriba, ¿no? Eso quiere decir que hay alguien abajo de nosotros como alguna vez lo estuvimos nosotros.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>....¿no...?"  </em>
</p><p>Uniendo los puntos, el humano dijo:</p><p>
  <em>"Entonces, como <strong><span class="u">nosotros</span> </strong>somos los de arriba, los siguientes en morir serán...."  </em>
</p><p>Violentamente sacudieron sus cabezas de simio, gritando a los cuatro vientos:</p><p>
  <em>"¡NO! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES <strong>MÍO</strong>! ¡<strong>YO </strong>ME LO GANÉ! ¡<strong>YO </strong>QUE SIEMPRE HE SIDO EL MÁS DÉBIL! ¡<strong>YO </strong>QUE SIEMPRE HE SIDO EL MENOSPRECIADO! <strong>¡</strong><strong>TU! ¿¡</strong><strong>TU </strong>SI QUIERA SABES TODO LO QUE ME COSTO LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ!? ¿¡CON QUÉ OSADÍA <strong><span class="u">TU</span> </strong>TIENES EL <strong>DERECHO </strong>DE QUITARME EN LO QUE TANTO HE TRABAJADO!? ¡ESTE ES MI DERECHO! ¡<strong>MI DERECHO</strong> DESDE QUE NACÍ!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Negándose a bajar la corona, ellos empezaron a negar su naturaleza, poniéndose como si fueran <em>ellos </em>los creadores de este mismo mundo. Impusieron su sistema de "moral" y trataron de desbaratar todo lo que parecía una amenaza...</p><p> </p><p>Es por eso que los detestaba... y esa palabra era quedarse corto...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Los aborrecía</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ellos al ser debiluchos, gritan sus plegarías a quienes son más fuertes, los considerados "dioses", por ayuda y aliento. Pero en el momento en que las cosas no vayan como ellos deseen, o por el contrarío, ellos te llegan a considerar una <strong>amenaza</strong>, te abandonaran, si no es que ya te han erradicado previamente.... Gracias a sus inservible métrica de lo bueno y lo malo, ellos se consideran los <em><strong>"buenos" </strong></em>, y los <em><strong>"buenos"</strong></em>no podían se <em><strong>"malos"</strong></em>... ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>Pero eso es el problema... ellos son ni "buenos" ni "malos".... Ellos son solo otro esclavón más en el orden de las cosas... Que ellos se hayan creído que son superiores a esto era su problema...</p><p> </p><p>Como necesitaban algo a para nombrar lo "malo"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> ¿A quien crees que recayó esa connotación?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Incluso él fue victima de esto también, ya que él era para ellos un recordatorio de la contradicción de su sagrado "código moral". Por lo cual, debido a que sus pequeñas y diminutas cabezas de simios no pudieron tolerar esa incoherencia, dándole la connotación de "malo". Él ya lo había aceptado, pero parece de que ellos no....</p><p>Su hipocresía esa inmensa e interminable... no solo ellos, sino otros seres más fuertes que ellos les tenían lastima por sus muchas lágrimas de cocodrilo.... Solo por lástima permitían que los humanos se salieran con la suya. Para poder limpiar su culpa o darle esperanzas al humano de que <em>aún <strong>son</strong></em> los de arriba...</p><p> </p><p>Es por eso que nunca comprendería a esa vieja bruja... condescendientemente dejando a los humanos hacer lo que les plazca, solo para darse una palmadita en la espalda...</p><p> </p><p>Dime<em><strong> Naga</strong></em>: ¿Seguirás pensando igual cuando cuando los <em>queridos</em> humanos que tanto <em><strong>"amas"</strong></em>  te amarren y amordacen, debido a que eres una <strong>"amenaza"</strong> para ellos? ¿Incluso después de todo lo que haz hecho por ellos?</p><p> </p><p>Ellos dijeron que era "malo" morder la mano que te da de comer... pero dime</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿De quien <span class="u"><em>crees</em></span> que se alimentan?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>....Y sin embargo, dentro de sus corazones... todavía esta ese instinto, ese deseo de ser erradicados, para que así una nueva forma pueda nacer...</p><p> </p><p>Pobres y patéticos humanos...</p><p> </p><p>Ellos junto a este mundo ya no saben que es el "bien" y que es el "mal"...</p><p> </p><p>...Es por eso que iba a dejar todo su odio y rencor de lado para darles su merecido descanso...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿Acaso no era el alguien tan <em>bueno</em>?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Decir que no lo disfrutaba sería ser igual que los humanos. Sus rostros retorciéndose hacia adentro, sus extremidades siendo partidas como el papel. Con ese hermoso sonido que hacen, similar al de pisar una rama. Los ojos eran chiclosos, pero el jugo que sacaban, si bien salado, no sabía tan mal. La carne era blanda, era fácil de comer y ese toque dulce de la sangre hacían una buena combinación si se comía crudo. El cerebro, lo que tanto presumían, era lo que menos le gustaba, había algo desabrido y medio seco que no le terminaba de convencer...  Sin embargo, aun que se diga que la carne sabe mejor blanda, el la prefería dura... había cierta satisfacción que se volvía adictiva con cada bocado...</p><p> </p><p>Él realmente <strong><em>adoraba </em></strong>a los humanos</p><p> </p><p>Era entretenido ver como andaban como pollos sin cabeza, unos contra otros... Pero ya estaba llegando a un limite en donde le irritaba esta mala racha... Si no fuera por <em>ella </em>el flujo del destino seguiría corriendo como se debe... sin embargo, ella neciamente cree que el destino es tan moldeable como el agua, ¡que estupidez! Al parecer, juntarse con los humanos la esta empezando a afectar a ella también...</p><p> </p><p>Oh bueno... supongo que debería tomar su consejo y cambiar el curso él también... Si ella insiste que es tan moldeable como siempre...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿No sería más entretenido moldearlo él también?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Una mariposa negra estuvo de acuerdo con migo cuando me la topé... Al parecer le llame la atención.... Quien lo diría. Iba a negarme a cualquier cosa que ella propusiese, ¡no necesito a ayuda de nadie para cumplir mi <em><strong>buena obra de caridad </strong></em>para los humanos!... Pero, esta me dijo algo de lo más peculiar:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dime, ¿no haz pensado alguna vez en <strong>extender</strong> tus fronteras?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creo que podré animarme un poco algo de este calíbre...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿No lo crees tu también?</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta vez el capítulo es algo corto, fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras preparaba el siguiente capítulo. Me he quedado con algunas dudas sobre el siguiente capítulo, aparte de mi inseguridad de como escribo a los personajes y tratar de no hacerlos OC <strike>(aunque siempre siento que sí los termino haciendo así)</strike>, es porque estoy tratando de como unir todas mis ideas y no terminar haciendo una cosa edgy tipo: <em>"me-corto-con-galletas-de-animalitos-mientras-escucho-[Inserte música Edgy aquí]-tumbado-en-mi-cama-como-Shinji".</em> El hecho de que también he estado con muchas cosas por hacer en mi vida no me ayuda mucho. <strike>(posiblemente solo este sobre pensando todo esto tambíen...)</strike></p><p>Por lo menos este pequeño capítulo ayudara (eso espero) a darle más sentido a lo que estoy armando <strike>(probablemente no)</strike></p><p>Como sea, gracias por aguantar estas malas notas de hasta el final del capítulo, y espero que les siga entreteniendo lo que escribo.</p><p>Gracias</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Con los brazos abiertos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...No importa quien seas... mientras tengas el corazón en el lugar correcto eres y seras siempre uno de los nuestros...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despierta Chrom de Lowell de Ylisse</p><p>El futuro que habías alcanzado se te a sido arrebatado una vez más. </p><p>A partir de ahora, tus seres queridos y a quienes juraste proteger están en grabe peligro. </p><p>Los hilos del destino se han vuelto a mover una vez más </p><p>Quien esta detrás de todo esto tiene sed de venganza</p><p>¿Es acaso vuestra voluntad el resignarse a este destino?</p><p>"..."</p><p>Ya veo</p><p>El camino del hombre es incierto y lleno de miles de probabilidades.</p><p>Unos nacen con más que otros</p><p>A unos se les a robado la voluntad de elegir</p><p>Otros decidieron entregarlas sin entender o apreciar su valor</p><p>Y otros tienen la fuerza para crear las propias.</p><p>Tu quien ha elegido forjar el mañana con sus manos</p><p>Tu quien reniega del destino</p><p>Tu quien desea salvaguardar el futuro</p><p>Tu con imparable voluntad</p><p>¿Aceptas las consecuencias de tus actos?</p><p>"..."</p><p>...En tiendo...

</p><p>Si tu estas aquí, puede que el futuro sea capaz cambiar una vez más

</p><p>...Pero...</p><p>El destino al que llegues, ¿sera de tu agrado? ¿O sera qué nada habrá cambiado?</p><p>Solo tu puedes decir... nadie más...</p><p>Y es por eso que te ofrezco este poder... el poder de enfrentar la adversidad</p><p>¿Qué es lo que deseas elegir?</p><p>"..."</p><p>Muy bien</p><p>He de aceptar y respetar tu enorme voluntad</p><p>Es por eso que te considero digno de conferirte mi poder</p><p>Acéptalo por favor</p><p>....</p><p>¡Ahora ve Chrom Lowell! Ve con la frente en alto y sin titubear</p><p>Si es que vuestra voluntad es cierta, no tendrás nada que temer</p><p>Solo tu eres el único responsable de sus elecciones</p><p>Y solo tu... puedes recuperar lo que se te arrebato</p><p>Posiblemente no nos volveremos a ver... pero descuida</p><p>Siempre estaré allí</p><p>...incluso...</p><p>...aunque no pueda ser alcanzado con la mirada...</p><p>....Te deseo la mejor de las suertes....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Chrom se despertó en su habitación del hostal, no espero que todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento fuese verdad. Todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que técnicamente "ha viajado en el tiempo" a solo dos días antes de llegar a Southtown y  toparse con Rufure desmallado en medio de la llanura. Tambien tiene que considerar el hecho que todo lo sucedido con Grima todavía era vigente....</p><p>Su preocupación por su otra mitad y que Frederick posiblemente deseé convertirle en una fogata humana tras todo lo ocurrido no es algo muy alentador que digamos. La idea de viajes en el tiempo (por segunda vez), buscar una buena disculpa para Frederick y que el mundo pareciese que conspirase en su contra para morir con tan solo respirar es algo que, honestamente Chrom no le gustaría tratar en estos momentos.... Probablemente a Rufure se le hubiera ocurrido una mejor solución o un acercamiento distinto al de él.</p><p>Mientras le daba el golpe de gracia al líder de los bandidos cerro los ojos y suspiro.</p><p>"Por su puesto que Grima está involucrado en todo esto." Pensó como si lo dijese entre dientes</p><p>Tal vez por eso lo primero que vio al despertar fue a la mismísima Naga, en toda su gloría, despertándolo de su sueño. Que para variar, fue tan bizarro que no recordaba casi nada. (Y eso que a este punto recordaba muchas cosas que <em><strong>no quería </strong></em>recordar). Solo recordaba que una mariposa amarilla le salvó de casi ser deborado por... <strong><em>algo</em></strong>... no sabia qué exactamente, pero si recordaba el nauseabundo olor a pescado podrido, humedad y sangre... Algo honestamente no muy placentero... Después de despertar Naga lo impocó a uno de sus santuarios explicandole la situación. Recientemente había sentido a Grima rondando por allí, como fuerzas externas, completamente desconocidas, habían aparecido recientemente. Ella fue quien le dio los recuerdos de su yo futuro-pasado-futuro (vaya nombresito...) debido a que Lucina <em><strong>ya estaba </strong></em>en camino. Si dos grupos de personas distintas viajan al mismo pasado casi al mismo tiempo por la misma fuente de poder, solo haría sonar las alarmas... Pero ¿realmente Naga baía hecho una buena elección al darle a <strong><em>él</em></strong> este peculiar trabajo? Quería pensar que él era decente a lo que planes y estrategías se tratase.... </p><p> </p><p>Bueno... eso penso hasta este momento. Casi llevarte a la muerte, no solo a ti, sino a quienes te acompañan y  dejar a su merced a una aldea completa, no es muy reconfortante que digamos....</p><p> </p><p>Cuando regresó en sí y realmente despertó era medía noche. Su cuarto del hostal estaba silencioso y no pareciese que nada ni <em>nadie </em>hubiese entrado sin su permiso. Por un momento Chrom se replanteó que solo hubiera sido un sueño.... Pero un sueño no puede ser recordado tan vividamente... ¿verdad? Si no fuera porque por la pequeña "Lagrima de Naga" que ella misma le dio cuando le recupero sus recuerdos, o cuando ella le pidió que cambiase el rumbo del destino (otra vez)... Chrom simplemente hubiese pensado que solo fue un sueño....</p><p> </p><p>Así que decidió preguntarle al recepcionista donde podría conseguir papel y tinta en estas ridículas horas de la noche y se puso a trabajar. Primero sería buena idea mandar un par de cartas. La primera a Sourthtown, ya que si recordaba bien. Bandidos iban ha atacar el lugar. No estaría de más perdonarles algunas bajas a los podres aldeanos de por allí. Sobre todo porque recordaba que los daños fueron bastante fuertes. La segunda a Emm, avisando que quería hablar de un tema urgente con ella.... Él pensaría los detalles en la por la mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Y, bueno, siendo honestos, no pensó que fuera a funcionar del todo. Que  haya funcionado en cierta medida era un logro, pero uno que se sentía vacío. Los habitantes habían puesto una buena pelea... Pero las vidas perdidas fueron mayores que la anterior vez, a diferencia de que los daños a infraestructura fueron menores. Casi logra que lo maten a él, Lissa, Frederick y Rufure... realmente este no era un buen inició.</p><p> </p><p>Rufure era también otro problema... Si bien había encontrado a su mejor amigo (gracias a los cielos) en el mismo lugar en donde lo encontró por primera vez... había algo en él que no le cuadraba.... él estaba... bueno, él estaba <em>distante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Quiero decir, cualquiera en su posición se sentiría distante y desorientado despertar en medio de la nada y sin memorias de quien era..  pero... era como si el mundo no tuviera sentido para él. El casi colapsar por tratar de recordar realmente lo asustó por un momento, ¿Estaría forzándolo demasiado si le contaba todo? Tal vez por eso le mintió cuando le preguntó:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Dime... ¿<em>Tú</em> sabes quien soy?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Aún se sentía culpable por ello. Pero no haría nada que pudiese dañarle. ¿Qué punto tendría protegerle si terminaba lastimándole?</p><p> </p><p>Frederick también era otro asunto. No culpaba al podre hombre. La incursión que fueron a detener tenía muy <em>"convenientemente" </em>muchos magos oscuros en el combate. Si bien Plegia era conocida por sus magos oscuros y potentes maldiciones. Generalmente solo se veían, en el ejercito o siendo parte de los seguidores de Grima. Cosa que verlos como bandidos muy cerca del borde levantaría sospechas, sino que a la vez gritar a los cuatro vientos: <em>"Os estamos provocando para una guerra" </em>. Frederick, como siempre, haciendo su trabajo como él más exacto de los relojes, posiblemente no dejaría pasar eso.</p><p> </p><p>Él, personalmente Tambien lo notó la primera vez que conoció a Rufure. Pero decidió estarse callado al respecto y no lo mencionó, ya que el podre a dudas penas recordaba su nombre y Frederick ya estaba interrogándolo. Aparte él si creía su historia. Además, Rufure tuvo muchas oportunidades para traicionarlos o no intervenir en ese combate, pero no lo hizo.</p><p> </p><p>Si <em>realmente </em>fuese un espía, como Frederick proponía, podría reportarse con alguien si tuviese amnesia?. Si bien Plegia e Ylisse tenían relaciones <em>"decentes" </em>a comparación de los tiempos de su padre. No tendría más sentido aparentar <em><strong>no ser plegiano </strong></em>para pasar de desapercibido? Según por lo que había escuchado de Tharja, no solo son maldiciones en la magia oscura, sino también hay ilusiones. Rufure era mejor en la magia que lo que era con una espada, así que no dudaba que fuera relativamente sencillo para él usar ese tipo de trucos. Así que, porqué no mejor disfrazarse de alguien que no fuera de Plegia para eludir a gente como Frederick.</p><p>Puede que personas como Miriel sean mayor reto, pero generalmente en Ylisse se utilizan soldados, no magos para custodiar en los adentros de Ylisse. Las únicas excepciones eran la guardia real y la frontera.... Pero siendo honestos, hay más de una manera para cruzar una frontera. Esto fue lo que pensó con el paso del tiempo en el que Rufure se encontraba con ellos, pero en aquel momento fue algo simple:</p><p>Su comportamiento era genuino y honesto. Eso era suficiente para él.</p><p>Pero en estos momentos, era la primera vez que se conocían. Frederick veía que Rufure y Chrom solo eran <em>"extraños"</em>, así que si su señor "<em>conveniente y repentinamente"  </em>mostraba mucho afecto a un completo desconocido, que fue hallado en medio de la nada, con ropas plegianas de <em><strong>ese </strong></em>culto. Posiblemente le olería a gato atrapado en todo esto... Pero su alivio de encontrar a Rufure sano y salvo sin (aparente)influencia de Grima había dado lo mejor de si y se olvido de que Frederick aún <em><strong>no conocía </strong></em>a Rufure.</p><p> </p><p>Pudo persuadirlo (realmente no pensó que <em>sí</em>  fuera a funcionar esta vez) por ahora, y Rufure se presentaría como lo hizo antes.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ahí fue la primera señal: Rufure seguía sin recordar su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>La manera en la que luego hablaba y como se movía, si bien iban y venían, cuando los hacía daban un aire de Chon'sin... lugar que sabía que Rufure nunca había pisado antes de la invasión y conquista a Valm.</p><p>Rufure tenía una tendencia a mirar intensamente lo que le diera un sentimiento de familiaridad, en esperanza de que pudiese recordar algo de su pasado. Eso hizo alguna vez en las dunas de Plegia, o en alguno que otro pueblo colindante a Ylisse.</p><p>Una vez lo hizo en el Puerto Celica -en el mismo donde dicen los lugareños- fue el primer puerto donde desembarco "Celica la misericordiosa" o la "Santa Reina Celica del Reino unificado de Valentia" cuando estaba en su búsqueda por el paradero de la antigua diosa del Reino de Sofia, Mila. Pero nunca en Chon'sin, así que asumió que Rufure, si bien alguna vez había pisado Valm, no había llegado a Chon'sin... </p><p>Eso también era otra cosa que confundía a Chrom... Se ve como Rufure, su voz es de Rufure  y sus intenciones son como las de Rufure... pero a la vez se sentía que estaba viendo a alguien completamente distinto.... Sería esto acaso obra de Grima?</p><p> </p><p>Por lo menos se alegraba que el viejo Rufure siguiera allí...  en lo que a estrategias se trataba.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que si le dio otra alarma fue que Rufure tenía aires de <em><strong>nunca</strong> </em>haber pisado un campo de batalla antes.</p><p> </p><p>La manera en que agarraba su espada mostraba inexperiencia... como si estuviera peleando con una arma que no fuese de su estilo, siendo Rufure bastante conocido, tanto fuera como adentro de los Custodios, por su peculiar estilo de "una mano-un grimorio", pero ahora parecía batallar en agarrar una espada que estaba hecha para ese estilo. Quería agarrar la espada como si de un Killing edge se tratase cuando debía utilizar una mano, y cuando sacaba su Thunder, era de manera lenta y torpe... como si pelease con su propio cuerpo en como deberían moverse.</p><p> </p><p>Chrom mismo lo hacia cuando trataba de replicar "Aether" para fallar horriblemente. Ni siquiera podía sacar bien la parte de Selene...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Hablando de "Selene", eso era otra cosa que lo molestaba. La brutalidad de los enemigos era absurda. ¿¡Si quiera quién demonios sobreviviría a esta locura!?</p><p> </p><p>Selenes que siempre son efectivos, Vantage que se activaban sin que el contrincante estuviese gravemente herido.... No solo eso, con toda esta locura, los enemigos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para, no solo no sufrir mucho daño con sus ataque, sino que con un <strong><em>solo crítico</em></strong> conSelene se habían cargado su estoque.... Por lo menos se alegraba que no fuera él o Rufure quien hubiera recibió el impacto directo de ese ataque o si no, se revolcaría en su tumba de la vergüenza.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que le llamaba la atención es que Rufure se refería a ese ataque como "Luna". ¿Será otra manera de decirle a Selene?</p><p> </p><p>Tambien....</p><p> </p><p>Habían dos enemigos...un saqueador y un mirmidón que Rufure no había eliminado.... Tambien pasó lo mismo con el mago contra el que peleó.... Cuando lo conoció en su primera vez, nunca había visto a Rufure hacer esto antes. Él, si bien siempre a sido de mostrar misericordia <em><strong>cuando el enemigo</strong> </em>mostraba misericordia. Tenía leve excepción con bandidos.... Realmente no le importaría si estos no fueran casi unos demonios encarnados en el combate, pero.... Confiaba en el juicio de su amigo, incluso en esta situación...</p><p> </p><p>Por lo menos sabía que Grima no estaba controlando su cuerpo aún. No habría forma de que Grima actuara o mostrara tal misericordia. Por ende, decidió seguir el juego y restringirlos lo mejor que pudo para que no hicieran más destrozos. Dejaría que la gente de Sourthtown decidiera que hacer....</p><p> </p><p>-Mi señor, parece ser que el enemigo a sido derrotado o neutralizado- Frederick lo saco de sus pensamientos</p><p> </p><p>-Gracias Frederick, es bueno saberlo</p><p>-Que suerte ha tenido el pueblo que nosotros estuviéramos a la manos, ¿no es verdad?- Dijo Lissa más para Rufure que para los demás. Trataba de animarle mientras le ayudaba a parse. -Pero realmente, santos cielos Rufure, ¡Realmente nos salvaste allí! Espada, magia y estrategia ¿Estáis seguro de no tener más azes bajo la manga?</p><p>-No por el momento</p><p>-Ciertamente. Tus tácticas te colocan en un lugar no tan indefenso.... ¿Seríais ahora capaz de explicar como habéis terminado en medio de una llanura?</p><p>-Nada que pueda ayudarme, Frederick-san...- Hizo una pausa algo dudoso, y agregó- Pero... creo que recordé algo...- ¿Él recordaba algo? Eso era algo que a Chrom, como a Lissa y Frederick les atrajo su atención:</p><p>-Es eso verdad? Si es así, no os molestaría iluminarnos un poco, verdad?- Rufure negó con la cabeza y dijo:</p><p>-Quería encontrar la verdad...- La verdad?.... Por un momento decidió que no se refiriera a <strong><em>ese </em></strong>grimorio...</p><p>-La verdad? Oye... eso no es un recuerdo muy vago?- dijo Lissa confundida</p><p>-Entonces seguís evadiendo las preguntas, pero esta vez con una pobre escusa? Que desperdicio. ¿Realmente esperáis que se crean en palabras tan vagas?</p><p>-E-Eso no era mi intención! ...¡Yo!.... Había un asesinato y.... Yo.. necesitaba saber que estaba pasando...- ....¿Un asesinato? ¿De que estaba hablando? Nunca le había escuchado a Rufure decir algo similar.....</p><p> </p><p>Él suspiro frustradamente... parecía que ni Rufure mismo entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.... Se veía tan perdido y confundido... pero continuo- ...Yo... No lo sabía en aquel entonces pero....no deseaba verle llorar o estar así...- ¿Verle? ¿A quién? fue lo primero que pensó... Cada vez que decía más cosas, más confundido estaba Chrom....</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo las cosas no iban como Chrom las recordaba, y.... si realmente había un asesino allá fuera debajo de sus narices, él tenía la responsabilidad de encargarse de ello.</p><p> </p><p>Lissa se veía pensativa mientras Frederick seguía escéptico, tenía la ceja levantada y parecía pensar en algo</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces, cuando decís que querías encontrar la verdad  te referías a quien era el asesino, verdad?- Lissa le pregunto y este afirmo con la cabeza. Chrom sintió más curiosidad y preguntó</p><p>-Recordáis más de este asesinato del que habláis? No recuerdo haber escuchado algo como esto, y si lo que decís es verdad, la gente de Ylisse puede verse afectada</p><p> </p><p>-¿Estáis seguro de que no os lo habéis inventado ?-Frederick le miro inquisitoriamente - Decir que hubo un asesinato <strong><em>es </em></strong>cosa seria, y espero que esto no sea otra </p><p>casualidad que "convenientemente" no puede recordar- Rufure escucho esto y algo en él hizo click... tenía el seño fruncido</p><p>-¡Nunca bromearía en algo como esto! ¡Personas cercanas a <strong><em>nosotros </em></strong>han muerto!- Cada vez que profundizaba en sus palabras menos parecía comprenderse a si mismo -Y-Yo.... éramos los únicos...  los únicos que podíamos....- Parecía que colapsaría otra vez si continuaba sus pensamientos. Entonces, independientemente de que fuera injusto o no, decidió tomarlo como una señal para intervenir.</p><p>-Es ahí donde debo deteneros, amigo mío, no necesitáis esforzaos tanto.- Girándose a Frederick dijo- Frederick, he de creer en este hombre. Ha puesto su vida para salvar a esta gente y posiblemente la nuestra. Mi corazón ha de decir que con eso basta.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y vuestra cabeza, mi señor? ¿Estáis seguro de que <em>nada </em>de esto os suena sus alarmas? ¿O sera acaso que no lo estáis pensando con libertad de conciencia?- A él no le gustaba a donde quería llegar Frederick con todo esto. -Si bien puede que no un espía, hasta no saber si lo que se clama es verdad. No puedo dejar de pensar en él como un hombre con intenciones ocultas. Sobre todo si susodicho sabe perfectamente cosas sobre el enemigo con tan solo un vistazo. Especialmente diferencias no tan obvias como "Luna" y "Selene"- Concluyó más hacia Rufure, y hizo de recordatorio a Chrom.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Entonces Luna y Selene no son lo mismo?- Preguntó Lissa confundida</p><p>-No lo son, mi señora. Por lo general solo los aspirantes a Jinete Pesado y hombres de guerra suelen darse cuenta de esta diferencia.-Rufure decidió continuar desde donde Frederick lo dejó</p><p> </p><p>-Selene es el ataque en sí. Una vez que alguien con suficiente destreza (o métodos externos) logra hacer este ataque varias veces sin fallar, por lo general lo empiezan a hacer como reflejo cada vez que toma una espada. A esto se le llama "Luna", y generalmente solo los Jinetes Pesados más hábiles, o quienes sepan Selene son capases de intentar llegar a Luna.... o por lo menos eso me ha dicho...</p><p> </p><p>-Así que alguien te lo ha dicho. Todo lo que dijiste es correcto, y por lo general solo se menciona entre Jinetes debido a que "técnicamente" el ataque es el mismo, solo cambia la destreza del usuario.- Termino Frederick mientras hacia gesto de estar de acuerdo con la información que decía Rufure.- Y bien. ¿Quién os ha dicho este detalle? No suele ser un tema muy común para los demás y Plegia no es muy conocido por su caballería.</p><p> </p><p>-......- Frederick cerró los ojos con un pequeño suspiro y para abrirlos y agregar</p><p> </p><p>-No confundíos forastero, le estoy agradecido de habernos ayudado hace unos minutos,  pero si de verdad queréis que os crea, debéis ser sincero conmigo. Y bien, ¿quien os contó sobre esto?</p><p>-Si os lo digo... vais a pensar que me lo he inventado</p><p>-Oh, ¿en serió?-Dijo levantando la ceja -Muy bien, ¿por qué no intentar decirlo entonces? Solo yo puedo decir si me lo creo o no- Había una pequeña tensión en el aire. Si bien, Frederick parecía utilizar toda la paciencia que tenía. Rufure, por otro lado parecía dudoso</p><p> </p><p>-...¿...Un posible espíritu chocarrero...? - Hubo un silencio y ambos, como Chrom como Lissa se encontraban confundidos sobre la respuesta de Rufure. Pero Chrom se quedo pensando en particular sobre esa respuesta...</p><p> </p><p>-...... Tenéis toda la razón, no os creo en nada.</p><p>-...Se los dije...-</p><p>-Espera- Intervino Chrom -Rufure, haz dicho "posiblemente", ¿no es así? ¿Te dolió mucho la cabeza al escucarlo o vio a alguien decírtelo?-La ultima vez que Rufure había dicho que "alguien le hablo en su mente" no fue nada bueno. Fue cuando Validar le reveló que era su hijo o cuando intentaba convencerlo de que se uniera a él. O cuando Grima quería intervenir directamente.... Rufure se quedó pensando, tratando de recordar como era.</p><p> </p><p>-No. Solo escuche una voz. No vi, ni en ningun momento me dolio nada.....-Mirándolo fijamente agrego- Pero dijo que "guiaría mi mano" si decidía tomar el papel del "estratega".... Perecía realmente desesperado por que todos estuvieran a salvo.... Solo fue eso.- Rufure.....</p><p> </p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>La mirada de aquel hombre y Chrom se cruzaron directamente a los ojos. Honesta y calmada fue lo único a lo que Chrom concluyó.... Esto hacia quitar un poco sus preocupaciones sobre Grima posiblemente poseyendo a Rufure... pero que Rufure repentinamente fuera capaz de "escuchar una voz" no le pintaba para nada bien a Chrom.</p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo.... Te creo. Y te creo cuando dices que estabas buscando la verdad de un asesinato.</p><p>-Mi señor...</p><p>-Lo sé Frederick, y se que os estoy pidiendo mucho cuando casi hago que nos maten</p><p>-¿<em><strong>"Casi"</strong></em>, mi señor?</p><p>-...Cuando <strong><em>muy definitivamente </em></strong>nos hubiera llevado a nuestras tumbas. Si de mente hablamos, esta muy claro que, en estos momentos, yo no soy capaz de hacer este trabajo. Además de que los Custodios podrían beneficiarse de alguien como él. Independientemente si el famoso "espíritu chocarrero" es real o no.</p><p>-...Gracias Chrom...- Rufure se veía aliviado de que alguien le creyera, a lo cual Chrom le regalo una sonrisa</p><p>-¿Qué piensas Rufure? ¿Te unirías a nosotros?- Con eso, el rostro de Rufure regreso a una expresión más neutra</p><p>-....- A cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir una respuesta de Rufure, Chrom se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. Él... Si aceptaría..... ¿Verdad? En estos momentos Chrom se dio cuenta de que <em><strong>no tenía un plan de reserva </strong></em>si Rufure se rehuzaba....</p><p> </p><p>-...¿O tienes... algún lugar donde debas ir...?- Esperaba que no se notara con tanta desesperación  -Si es por el asecinato, no os preocupeís. Nos encargaremos de ver como podemos atrapar al culpable-</p><p> </p><p>Paso un momento más en donde no hubo respuesta</p><p> </p><p>-...Necesito pensarlo más...- Fue lo único que contestó.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>...Podría aceptar eso de momento</p><p> </p><p>-Muy bien, pero independientemente de ello, ven con nosotros a la capital. Deja que te agradezcamos tus servicios aquí. Una vez terminado aquello puedes elegir si unirte o no.</p><p>-.....</p><p>-¡Vamos, deja que os lo agradezcamos! Puede que Frederick de miedo al inicio, ¡pero veréis que con el tiempo es todo lo contrario!</p><p>-Solo tened cuidado. Frederick solo sonríe cuando tiene el hacha en la mano.</p><p>-Y bueno, también esta la parte de "severo" sobre él. ¡Aunque tiene muchas partes más!</p><p>-Ejemm. Mi señor, mi señora. ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente?</p><p>-¡Ves!  Justo como dije, ¿a que no?</p><p>-...Mi señora tan encantadora como siempre.- Se pudo escuchar como Rufure soltaba una pequeña risa a todo el acto.</p><p>-Ya me di cuenta, pero no tenéis que hacer todo eso para convencerme. Ire con vosotros Chrom...-san. Todavía no estoy seguro si unirme a ustedes o no, pero por el momento cuento con ustedes.</p><p>-Me alegra que hayas aceptado.... Aunque sea solo parcialmente</p><p>-¡Bienvenido a bordo! Aunque sea temporalmente. ¡Prometemos que no os arrepentiréis!</p><p>-Y yo espero que no nos arrepintamos de todo esto.- Agrego Frederick -Deberíamos ponernos en marcha mi señor. La fuerza del enemigo es tan ridículamente absurda que en la capital les encantaría saber el por qué de esto.</p><p>-Como siempre en lo cierto, Frederick...- Aparte, en esta noche es cuando llegaría Lucina... si bien no quería ni buscaba que Lissa estuviera en peligro otra vez.... mientras más rápido encuentre a Lucina, mejor. Necesitaba tener una charla con ella también.... Pero, si el enemigo era así de fuerte <em><strong>solo</strong></em>en Sourthtown.... ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba a Chrom...? -Pero primero deberíamos abastecernos un poco... puede que mi estoque me allá salvado la vida hace unos momentos, pero no me haría mucha gracia si Falchion sufriera el mismo destino</p><p>-Como lo deseé entonces. Pero deberíamos hacerlo ágilmente.</p><p>-Tenlo por seguro- Dijo Chrom mientras asentía. Luego se giró</p><p> </p><p>-¿Estas preparado Rufure?</p><p>-Eso creo...</p><p>-No os preocupéis, no dejare que os pase nada-dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Rufure mientras que lo movía afectivamente.</p><p>-Estamos acabados entonces, ahora solo un milagro nos salvara-Dijo Rufure dramáticamente</p><p>-Vaya, no solo eres estratega, sino un bromista al parecer. Deberías preocuparte mejor si todabía te tiemblan las manos al pisar el campo de batalla- Dijo Chrom mientras le revolvía el cabello juguetonamente. Rufure le siguió la corriente, levemente empujándolo sin utilizar toda su fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>-Podría ser que sí, me tiemblan las manos al... al pelear, pero por lo menos mi espada todavía sigue intacta- En estos momentos se notaba de que Rufure y Chrom solo buscaban molestarse entre sí. Lissa soltó una pequeña risa ante esto y Frederick ha estos momentos simplemente se había rendido. Por lo menos sí, de momento este hombre, que afirmaba no recordar nada, no parecía una mala persona... Pero que no sea una mala persona no quiere decir que <em><strong>no sea un peligro </strong></em>para los demás. Por ejemplo, un panadero podría ser un mismisimo santo. Pero denle al hombre un buen motivo y un arma para atacar, y este hará lo impensable hasta cumplir su cometido.</p><p> </p><p>-Parece que estos dos estan en su mundo Frederick. ¿Qué tal si nos adelantamos y vamos a buscar los suministros? Dudo mucho que vaya a haber otro ataque por el momento.</p><p>-Buena idea. Pero aseguremonos de que sea cerca de aquí. No podemos dejar a su majestad desprotegido así como así.</p><p>-Supongo que tienes razón. Considerando lo que la pobre gente a tenido que pasar- Con solo pensarlo Lissa podía sentir como le hervia la sangre de impotencía</p><p>-Es por eso que estamos aquí. Custodios custodiando al pueblo. Y Custodios custodiando que ninguin lobo se cuele fingiendo ser una oveja.</p><p>-Bueno, que suerte que ningún lobo haya aparecido por el momento.</p><p>-....Supongo que tenéis razón...- Frederick volvió a enfocarse en Rufure y Chrom.... Ciertamente, demasiado misterioso para ser una oveja, pero demasiado ingenuo para ser un lobo... Una mano le decía que podía confiar en él con su mismísima vida mientras que la otra le recordaba su lugar. Pensar en eso solo lo hacía irritar más de lo que ya estaba por todo este día... Pero por otra parte se alegraba que su señor pudiera tener pomentos de paz como este...</p><p> </p><p>La vida de un caballero de la guardía real realmente no es cosa simple.</p><p> </p><p>-Muy bien, si pudiese ser tan amable de hacerme el favor de indicar el camino, estaría eternamente agradecido</p><p>-¡Por aquí entonces!- y ambos empezarón a caminar más hacia la zona de comercio que colindaba con la iglesia de Naga. Ni Rufure ni Chrom habían notado la ausencía de estos.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh ¿Acaso suvestimaís mi habilidad con la espada?- Dijo Chrom, mientras que juguetonamente se hacercaba a Rufure</p><p>-¡Para nada! ¡Nunca haría algo por el estilo! Eso sería bastante grosero de mi parte</p><p>-Claro que no. ¡Que clase de estratega serías si lo hicieras!</p><p>-Ciertamente, uno no muy bueno. Aunque no se si sea correcto la parte de "estratega" </p><p>-¿Tan así? Entonces digame, ¿qué parte sería preferible para usted?- Rufure se llevó una mano a mentón para pensar con cuidado. Luego con una cara muy sería le dijo:</p><p>-Rey Demonio-....</p><p> </p><p>¿...Qué...?</p><p> </p><p>-¿...Qué..?- Levantó una ceja y en tono más serio contestó -Sí es así, espero que vuestros planes no sean: "dominación mundial". Porque si es así, lamentablemente- Se interrumpió a si mismo y lo miro detenidamente... Espera... esto es</p><p> </p><p>-E-Espera, ¿¡Esta tambien era parte de la broma!?- ....</p><p> </p><p>No hubo respuesta</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>No hubo respuesta porque la cara neutra de su estratega se había desmoronado para soltar unas fuertes carcajadas.... </p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Ja...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>..jajaja...</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Chrom se dío cuenta, estaba acompañando a Rufure en sus carcajadas. Pero enserío, ¿¡quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a bromear sobre algo similar!? Oh espera, tenia a <em>ese alguien </em>a su lado. Que resutaba que era aquel hombre en él que sabía que podía confiar su vida en él... Aunque hubiese la posibilidad de que el hombre parado frente a él no sea su mejor amigo de toda la visa. Una vez recuperado dijo:</p><p>-¡No deberías bromear con algo como eso, amigo mío! ¡Ahora no podrás quitarte a Frederick.... e-espera ¿Dónde están Frederick y Lissa?- Rufure trato de recuperar la compostura. Mientras lo hacía empezó a buscar por todo su alrededor hasta enfocarlos del otro lado de la plaza, no tan lejos como para perderlos de vista. Pero si lo suficiente como para solo escuchar sus carcajadas. Lissa los notó y le saludo con la mano, indicando de que ahí se encontraban. Rufure le regreso el gesto.</p><p> </p><p>-Al parecer se fueron sin nosotros</p><p>-Eso veo... Y eso explica porque Frederick todavía no a empezado a interrogarte otra vez</p><p>-Tienes razón....-</p><p> </p><p>Entre ellos quedo un silencio. No desagrabable o incomodo... Simplemente era un silencio. Lo malo que él veía en ese silencio era como la mirada de Rufure se tornaba confusa y dolida... Esa mirada era la que Chrom no podía tolerar ver en su mejor amigo... Era esa misma mirada que Emmeryn poseía cuando la gente le tiraba piedras con solo su precencía, antes de que la gente la "perdonara". Eso era demacíado para él. Agarro a Rufure el hombro y lo atajo hacia él. Por el repentino acto el cuerpo de Rufure se tensó y se tuvo que apoyar en su abdomen... ¿Habrá usado mucha fuerza? Rufure lo volteó a ver con sorpresa y confusión.</p><p> </p><p>-....¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez como si algo te atormentara- Él no se a tomado muchas libertades.... ¿o sí...? Rufure lo volvío a ver más intensamente y bajo la mirada. Luego busco separarse y Chrom no se lo impidió</p><p>-No, estoy bien... es solo que... ¿Estas seguro qué no nos conocemos? ¿Ni siquiera nos habíamos topado alguna vez?</p><p>-....Entonces era eso lo que te sigue molestando-</p><p> </p><p>Rufure afirmó con la cabeza</p><p> </p><p>-Dime ¿Tu sientes que nos conocemos? Haz dicho que no estabas seguro. Pero ahora que haz empezado a recordar cosas, ¿todavía te sientes inseguro?-</p><p> </p><p>Otra afirmación silenciosa</p><p> </p><p>-...Es como sí todo esto lo viera en tercera persona.... pero a la vez... soy <strong><em>yo </em></strong>quien esta aquí. Lo siento, posiblemente no tenga mucho sentido.- ¿Cómo si fuera otra persona?</p><p>-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Hay un motivo que te haga pensar así?- Rufure se quedo callado, al parecer el agua del canal era lo más interesante en estos momentos para él...</p><p>-Creo que lo hay...</p><p>-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?</p><p>-Una parte dentro de mí grita que no debería estar aquí... que estoy...- No dijo nada por un momento. Ambos buscaron sentarse a las orillas del canal debido a todo el tiempo que han estado parados.</p><p>-¿Rufure?</p><p>-¿Realmente esta bien que sea yo tu estratega Chrom?- Chrom parpadeó incredulo. Su reacción fue igual a como si le dijeras que Naga no es la guardían de Ylisse.</p><p>-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Rufure? ¿No has visto que tu plan nos salvó la vida?</p><p>-Ese plan no era mio... Era de <strong><em>él </em></strong>- ¿Él?.... .... .....¡Oh! ¡Ya!</p><p>-¿De la voz?- Rufure asintió</p><p>-Él fue el que me dijo donde estariamos a salvo, o que ataque lanzarían en aquel momento... Nada de eso fue cosa mía...- Chrom, algo dudoso, le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a Rufure. Rufure se tensó por ese insante para automaticamente relajarse</p><p> </p><p>-Eso no desmerita tus acciones Rufure</p><p>-Si lo hacen Chrom-san. Yo solo repetí lo que él me decía, yo realmente no hize nada...</p><p>-Si no hiciste nada, entonces algo debe de estar mal con nuestra vista. Porque, si no fuiste tu, ¿quién estuvo de pie, espada en mano, protegiendo a Lissa?</p><p>-.... Eso no tiene que ver</p><p>-Tiene que- Chrom agarró a Rufure de la cara cuidadosamente, para así hacer que él lo viera a los ojos. Azul oceano y miel se toparon entre sí. -Puede que sí, realmente no deberías estar aquí. Y puede ser que lo que sientes sea justificado... Pero tambien puede ser que simplemente es la amnesia haciendo efecto. No vuelvas a desmeritar tu trabajo Rufure, que tu nos as salvado a todos el día de hoy</p><p>-....- Rufure lo volvió a ver intensamente, para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa... Con una mano agarro una de las de Chrom para soltarse de su agarre. Chrom no se nego otra vez y lo soltó. Pasó un momento y luego dijo:</p><p>-...¿Entonces es normal aqui?</p><p>-¿Es normal aqui el que?</p><p>-Lo de hace unos momento. ¿La gente de Yissel tiende a ser así de afectiva?- </p><p>-Es Ylisse, y pues.... ¿Afectiva? Bueno, no mucho utilizaría esas palabras pero- Chrom empezó a caer en cuenta a que se refería Rufure</p><p>-Oh, ¿te refieres a lo de hace rato?- Rufure asintió</p><p>-...Eso... bueno... pensé que eso era lo que necesitabas</p><p>-Ya veo. Así que es más una cosa de Chrom que una cosa de Ylisse</p><p>-Si nos vamos por eso, sí. Es más cosa mía que de Ylisse- Miro hacia abajo y pudo ver su reflejo junto al de Rufure en el canal. El agua corría debajo de ellos</p><p>-Mira Rufure- Dijo para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo directamente -Puede que todo sea incierto en estos momentos, pero sin importar que pase... Sin importar si <em><strong>realmente </strong></em>eres Rufure o no... Puedes estar seguro que nuestro vinculo es real. Estos lazos que se estan armando o se rearmaran son reales. Y siempre te considerade parte de nosotros....- Incluso si tu no llegas a considerarte uno de nosotros...</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Rufure se abrieron, aunque su rostro no mostraba mucho, por un instante Chrom pensó que lo había arruinado en alguna parte, pero se relajó al ver como el rostro de Rufure cambió a entendimiento. Dentro de su mirada pudo ver un brillo particular</p><p>-Gracias... ahora entiendo porque él te tiene en gran alta estima- Solto una risa leve -No pienso abandonar esos lazos tampoco Chrom-san</p><p>-Puedes abandonar el "-san" conmigo, ¿sabes? Puede que no lo paresca, pero se una que otra cosa sobre la manera en que hablan en Chon'sin</p><p>-Claro....-Rufure se quedo pensando un momento -...No creo que pueda ser igual a él cuando tenga que ver con tacticas de combate... Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo por lo menos si realmente quieres que sea tu estratega Chrom... Aúnque me gistaría omitir la parte de matar...</p><p>-Siempre y cuando no te fuerses demaciado, la invitación siempre será vigente. Pero que no solo aceptes porque dije que te consideraba un amigo.</p><p>-No lo hago- Decía mientras hacia incapie negando con la cabeza -Esto es algo que he eligido por mi mismo.... sin posibles espiritus chocarreros de por medio... Creo que si me quedo contigo podre recordar quien soy</p><p>-No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso.-Volvió a ver hacia donde estaban Frederick y Lissa -¿Qué te parece si vamos y les contamos lo que me has dicho?</p><p>-Con mucho gusto- Ambos se pararon con cuidado de no volver a caer en el canal. Aunque no fuera relativamente tan alto, tampoco era cosa facil sailr de allí uno mismo. Una vez listos se dirgieron hacia donde Lissa y Frederick estaban.</p><p> </p><p>Y por un momento  Chrom podía sentir que todavía tenía completo control de la situacíon.... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>